Devils May Cry
by goblinesque
Summary: Two psychiatrists work in Briar Cliff. One that is cold and heartless, another that cares too much. There are some boxes of secrets that should never be opened. The Devil and his minions haunt the halls of Briar Cliff. Yes, your enemy the Devil walks among you, looking for someone to devour in the darkness.
1. Welcome to Briar Cliff

**Chapter One: Welcome to Briar Cliff**

**So maybe I should introduce this. I have written a story for season 1 and so I am re-using that character (just like in the show, she looks a tad different, new name, and new characteristics, but she is still in my mind played by the same person). This is by no means telling you that you *have* to read it, though if you were ever looking for a non Violate story then that's the one for you :)**

**I own nothing but my own ideas and my own characters.**

* * *

Lana walked into Briar Cliff and looked around the main hall. She could see the "stairway to Heaven" as Sister Jude, the administrator of this sanitarium, called it. She shook her head as patients moved about with other nuns walking around her. She had snuck in by saying that she had wanted to do a story on the bakery that Sister Jude attended over as well.

"So you met our little Pepper? Completely hopeless isn't she? Her mother should have drown her in the lake when she shot her out of her who-ha," she heard a southern feminine voice announce from behind her.

She turned quickly to see a woman in a very expensive dark blue and white striped dress with her auburn hair thrown in a large bun upon her head which made her sharp facial features stand out even more. The blue of her dress caused her blue eyes to shine a vibrant blue that could rival the bluest of azul waters. She smiled as she watched the woman take a puff from a cigarette, her light pink lipstick leaving a stain at the end of it. She couldn't help but notice the small dimple at the side of her lip, that in J.M Barrie's old play would be called a "kiss", and her skin that seemed as soft and as white as snow but the aura that she gave off was not a good one. Something was telling her to tread safely while near this woman.

"And who are you," Lana asked as the woman extended her pale hand forward and she took it.

"Dr. Lucy Lector," the woman replied with a smile. "Psychiatrist at this _fine _establishment."

"That's not something a psychiatrist would say regarding a patient," Lana informed her as she watched the female doctor take a long drag off of her cigarette and then blow the smoke to the side, graciously keeping the smoke away from her senses.

Lucy chuckled at the woman and shrugged her shoulders, "You don't know very many doctors, Ms. Winters. In fact, you know teachers and other journalists, but that's it."

"How'd you know that I know teachers," Lana asked in confusion as she shook her head at this strange woman.

"You spend a lot a time with one, don't you Ms. Winters," she asked with a raised brow and a wicked knowing smile.

"Yes," she replied sheepishly. "How'd you know?"

"I can smell it on your clothes," she informed the little reporter, "Snot nosed brats leave a very noticeable odor."

"So you're a reporter," Lucy asked, "Come to do a story on the…"she lifted her brow in suspicion, "On the bakery?"

"Yes mam," Lana informed her. "Lana Winters."

"And you just so happen to be the only reporter allowed in when a deranged psychopathic killer is being admitted today," she replied and threw her cigarette to the ground and stepped on it in her expensive short black heels.

"Coincidence," Lana answered with a shy smile.

"I think not," she replied with a chuckle as Sister Jude walked toward her.

"Ah, Ms. Lana," Sister Jude announced, "I see you've met our resident psychiatrist, Dr. Lector."

Lucy smiled at the woman and placed her hand upon the sister's shoulder and replied, "Why yes, we were just getting acquainted in fact. She wants to see Bloody Face come into the asylum."

"Are you going to be his attending physician," Lana asked. "His psychiatrist, to determine if he is sane or insane?"

Sister Jude chuckled and shook her head and replied, "Mental illness is the fashionable explanation for human sin."

Lana watched as the female doctor shrugged her shoulders and turned quickly away from her and sashayed toward the door with Sister Jude by her side. The warden opened the door and flashes from the other reporters filled the room. She watched as Lucy stood to Jude's left as Kit Walker, the presumed Bloody Face killer, was drug into the hospital in hand and foot restraints.

She stepped to the side as the officers hurried passed her to get him situated into his new surroundings until the trial. She turned to see Dr. Lector closing the door behind her and chuckling as she walked toward her.

"Welcome to the mad house, Ms. Winters. enjoy your stay," Lucy announced as she walked by, her shoulder brushing lightly against hers as she walked after the boy that was walking in in chains.

...

Lucy smiled as she watched the officer's leave the boy's room unattended, leaving her access to his room to talk with him before anyone tried to corrupt his simple little warped mind. She chuckled as she placed her pale well-manicured hands upon the heavy door and pushed it open to reveal Kit Walker with his hands tied to the headboard and his feet tied to the wooden beams at the end of the bed.

"Sister," Kit whispered with a genuine panic in his voice that mixed horrible with his accent, "I didn't kill anybody!"

She raised her brow at the idea that she even remotely resembled a child of the Lord. She edged closer to him to see the ratty gown they had placed over his naked body and she sighed at the atrocities that would never be shown to the world.

"Do I look like a sister to you," she asked harshly as she gazed down at the boy that was bind in his bed, "I'm a doctor, and off the record I know that you didn't kill anybody."

"Sister Jude said-"

"That this place is a place where you are to repent your sins," she finished with a smile on her face. "She always gives the same little spill to you people."

"But there is no god," he confided to her in a whisper/

"Oh," she announced with a charming smile on her face, "You're one of those. I do quite enjoy atheists."

"There's not a god that would create the things that I saw," he cleared as he shook his head as panic seemed to fill his eyes.

"Oh the little green men," she asked with a raise of her right brow. "I read about that in the papers. You think that aliens abducted-"

"They were monsters," he interrupted her with anger at the fact that she was speaking to him in a condescending manner.

"Monsters are made of human flesh, not green skin," she informed with cold indifference in her voice as she walked back toward the door, "We're all monsters in the eyes of the Lord after all, Mr. Walker."

"Will you help me," he asked, "You just told me that you believe me. Please. Help me."

"I wish I could Kit," she whispered in a genuine sad tone as she pushed the door open, "But alas, I am not your doctor."

"Then who is," he asked, "Make him believe what you believe. Please."

"Good night Mr. Walker," she announced as she closed the door and locked it behind her to continue on with her rounds of her female patients that she had to see for the day.

...

"It's about time you showed up," Sister Jude announced as she turned quickly to look at the door frame where Lucy leaned lazily against.

"Dear Sister," Lucy announced with a calm smile upon her lips, "I was trying to keep our dear nympho from blowing your guards. She's quite the tongue for it they say."

"Yes, well your treatments aren't working on her," Sister Jude informed her.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and replied, "The girl likes sex, there's nothing that can stop something that someone enjoys. No amount of whippings or physical emasculations will stop her from having a good time."

"Well," Sister Jude announced and looked over at the woman, "I only keep you here because you are a good doctor. The others want me to get rid of you because they say you are cold. But I see you for what you really are."

"And what is that Sister," she asked as she watched the woman opening a file and walking toward her, her long black dress swooshing around her as she walked.

"That you are a strong willed woman that has worked hard for her degree," she informed her, "No matter how much I disagree with the science. I gave you the chance based on that."

"Well I thank you kindly Sister Jude," Lucy announced with a smile as she grabbed the case file from the nun.

"You think you can handle that demon boy," Jude asked as she looked over to Lucy who slouched slightly against the wall looking at photos of Kit Walker and his murder victims. Her eyes gazed down at a cartoonish drawing that was placed inside of a green alien and she sighed. She knew that he would be a slight challenge and she also knew that Jude was going out on a limb, putting her in charge of his treatment until the court appointed psychiatrist made his appearance.

"I've handled my share of demon boys and men," she informed her with a coy smile as she closed the folder and placed it under her arm.

"He could be a challenge. I could have a male psychiatrist come in and-"

"And what can a man do that a woman cannot," she asked with a lifted brow and shook her head.

"He may try to win over your feminine-"

"I can handle a demented boy," Lucy replied as she pushed herself off of the wall and turned to walk out of the room.

"Has Dr. Arden given you any troubles lately," Jude asked and watched as the doctor spun on her small heels and gave her a soft smile.

"You know he does. He's a liar of the most loathsome," Lucy informed the woman quickly.

"He is a monster," Jude whispered to her and then shook her head. "He's up to something, I just know it."

"Then find out what," Lucy demanded, "Have him out of here," she looked over to a demented man and smiled as she added, "Put him down on their level."

"But how," she asked as she shook her shoulders. Dr. Arden had been giving her hell since the first day that she had met him. She so desperately wanted to get him out of here. She knew that he was up to something, patients died mysteriously on his watch. She just did not know how to prove it. It was her word against that man's and in the society that they lived in, a man was always believed before that of an old woman.

"Give him fair warning that a woman will always win against the patriarchal male," Lucy informed her as she gave her a soft smile, "That will grab his attention and put him on his toes. And as you know, when someone is on their tiptoes, they stand a far better chance at tripping than others."

...

Dr. Lucy Lector walked into her office and smiled brightly as she took in the woman that sat in the chair in front of her desk. The girl's oily hair repulsed her slightly and she shook her head as she walked deeper into her office. Her heels revealed her position in the room to the girl.

"Lizzie Borden took and ax," she sang softly as she walked toward her desk, "Gave her mother 40 whacks and when she saw what she had done she gave her father 41!"

She smiled as she watched disdain grow over the girl's face.

"Now Grace," she informed as she sat in her chair and placed a pad of paper in her lap and held a black pen firmly in her hand, "It takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile. Gives us a pretty smile, why don't you?"

"I hate that song," Grace informed her harshly as she watched the doctor chuckle.

"Hmm," she announced with a knowing smile, "I wonder why."

"So why after all your time here, have you finally come to talk to me?"

"Evil is as evil does," Lucy whispered as she looked down at Grace with dark eyes, "Nice to see that our little resident psychopath is getting her kicks with our new lost soul."

"Why are you like the way you are," Grace asked as she looked at her new doctor over. "You don't look like a bitch. What made you this way?"

"Goody Proctor made me do it," she answered with a giggle. "That was a nice touch, you playing the innocent little girl to the murderer."

"I am innocent," she argued.

"You can't bullshit a bullshitter Grace," Lucy informed her quickly. "So tell me why you did that?"

"I want out of here," Grace whispered. "I don't belong here."

"And I want forgiveness from my father but that will never happen," she informed with a chuckle and then signaled toward the door, "That's all I really wanted from you. I really haven't the slightest interest in you at all Ms. Grace. You bore me. The whole "I killed them because my father touched me" line is so overused. Now if it was your mother that did it, I'd be all over your mind, but alas you are nothing but a cliché."

"That's not fair," Grace informed her as she glared at the psychiatrist.

"Of course it isn't," Lucy announced as she shrugged her right shoulder high and added harshly, "Now, get out. I have other business to attend to."

...

Lucy closed her eyes as the whacking of Jude's toy hit sharply against her mahogany desk. Mary Eunice's sobs escaped her as if she were a young child instead of a grown woman which caused anger to boil inside of Lucy as the annoying sound continued. She never understood why Sister Jude wanted her in the room when she was disciplining someone, maybe it was because Sister Jude saw herself in her. She did know that she and the warden were the only two in this whole damned hospital that actually gave respect to the woman.

"You have put everything at risk," Jude informed Sister Mary Eunice harshly. "Everything!"

Lucy shook her head and kept in the wicked smile that came over her face as she listened to Jude stomp her foot upon the cement floor.

"Our reputation," Jude yelled, "The life's work of our great Monsignor, all his work, all his dreams."

"I used bad judgment Sister," Eunice cried.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the young blonde and pushed herself from the wall and stood beside the desk. She smiled harshly at Eunice as she leaned over the desk and looked her over.

"No wonder you couldn't graduate high school," Lucy admonished as she looked down at the newspaper that sat in front of her. The front page was a picture of Kit who was being taken into Briarcliff. She took it quickly and placed it under her arm as she pushed herself from the desk and stood waiting for whatever Sister Jude had left to say to the girl.

"Bad judgment," Jude asked in disbelief, "Like eating too much cake? Is that what you mean Sister?"

"That's exactly what she meant," Lucy informed her, "Lord knows she was a fatty when she was in high school which explains why she never had a good lay in her life."

Eunice cried louder at the psychiatrist's harsh words and shook her head as snot slightly formed in her nose at the amount of sobs and tears that were escaping her.

"Ms. Winters got me very confused," she admitted as she let ugly sobs escape from deep within her much to the chagrin of Lucy Lector.

"Are you a child," Lucy asked harshly as she glared at the young pale faced woman, "I mean really?"

"Maybe the sin is mine," Jude admitted, "Maybe my faith in you was nothing but the sin of pride."

"Ahh my dear Sister Jude, remember that even angels sin," Lucy reminded her.

"No," Eunice cried. "You're not a sinner!"

"I favored you," Jude continued and shook her head in disappointment, "I refused to see what others saw."

"That she's stupid," Lucy whispered under her breath so nobody could hear; she had told Jude these things the first time that she had met the girl and it had come true. The girl had let in an outsider into the hospital and let her get lost, forcing Sister Jude to have her admitted on the grounds of homosexuality and a secret threat of black mail to the little reporter's lover.

"That you were stupid," Jude cried, "I said it was because you were more pure than the others."

"It's not big enough Sister," Eunice whispered as her tears stopped running.

"Oh Jesus H. Christ," Lucy announced and rolled her eyes in annoyance at the girl's dramatics, "Here we go again."

Lucy shook her head as she pulled the paper from under her arm and walked quickly out of Jude's office. She placed her back on the wall outside of the office and listened to Eunice's cries over how stupid she was. She looked down at the picture and shook her head as she read the small column under the picture of Kit Walker. A small picture of his new psychiatrist was at the bottom of the column and she shook her head at the picture of a dark haired handsome man that was sporting thick black glasses.

"Dr. Oliver Thredson," she whispered with a smile as her fingers lightly touched his black and white printed face, "Now where have you been hiding?"

The door opened from beside her and she turned quickly to see Sister Mary Eunice standing at the door with her head still inside the room as she listened to Jude warn her about calling herself stupid.

"She's lying to you," Lucy informed her with cold indifference, "Only one cell separates you from a single celled organism. I'm afraid to tell you that you are nothing but a stupid little girl. You are a sheep that is blindly doing the bidding of others. You are an embarrassment to all women."

"I'm not-"

"I didn't ask for your input on my diagnosis did I, Sister Mary Eunice?"

Sister Mary Eunice watched as the doctor walked away from her and down the Stairway of Heaven. The doctor seemed to be descending to Hell as she walked down to the first floor. She shook her head as she wiped the last of the tears away. She never understood why Dr. Lector was so rude to her but she had learned a long time to ignore what the woman said and just hang her head low. She knew inside that she was a great person and she did not need the approval of Dr. Lucy Lector, who walked around this asylum like she was better than everyone else, which explained why she was a close confidant to Sister Jude.

* * *

**And that is chapter one. **

**What do you think about Lucy Lector so far? She's kind of mean huh?**


	2. Tricks & Treats

**Chapter Two: Tricks & Treats**

Lucy sighed as she held the Styrofoam cup in her hand that was filled with hot black coffee. Her hair fell loose from her bun as she made her way up the Stairway to Heaven to see her first patient of the day. She had met the girl the day before and knew that something was off about her instantaneously.

"Open the door, Frank," she demanded harshly as the head guard of the sanitarium walked toward her. She watched with a scrutinizing eye as he stumbled through his large set of keys to open the large metal door.

"Thanks Frank," she announced with a smile as she walked passed him, her shiny black heels clicked as she entered the dark room to see the woman sitting in the corner with her knees up to her chest. She could see the marks on her temples from the electroshock therapy that Sister Jude had administered without her permission. She had to swallow the anger that filled her at the thought of her authority being superseded.

"Hello Ms. Winters," she announced as she looked down at her, "I can't say it's a surprise seeing you here, but you can't threaten Sister Jude or try to get a leg up on her without certain consequences."

"Why didn't you stop her from doing this? You know this is wrong," Lana asked with anger in her voice. "She forced my lover-"

"I was at home," she replied casually and shrugged her shoulders with a small smile upon her face, "Can't do anything when I am in the comfort of my own bed sleeping."

"What am I supposed to do about losing my memories," Lana asked as she looked at her doctor who was dressed in another expensive dress, this color in the shade of red. She couldn't help but notice how red suited her frame perfectly.

"I suggest that if you want to keep the rest of them that you follow the rules of this," Lucy announced as she looked at the bars on the window, "…barbaric establishment. It's the only way that you can get out of here alive."

"Will you help me," she asked with tears in her eyes as she looked up at the psychiatrist. She shook her head in worry as she looked at the cement walls that surrounded her.

"I don't make it my job to help people that can't help themselves," Lucy explained as she turned on her heels and walked toward the door to leave Lana Winters alone once again.

"Then why did you get into this field," Lana asked as she watched the woman place her hand against the door frame before walking out of the room.

"To piss my father off," she announced in a matter of fact manner and smiled as she walked out of the door slamming the heavy metal door behind her.

"Lock the door Frank," she demanded as she walked away from the door with a large smile upon her face. She had started her day with the proverbial bang by pissing another patient off which was the only amount of joy that she found working in Briar Cliff. She smiled as cackles and cries came from the common's room.

She knew that today was the day when Kit Walker's court appointed psychiatrist arrived and she wanted to meet him first hand and speak with the man that took the job that she had hoped to have.

...

Lucy walked into the common's room and sighed. Her free time had come and gone. She had to see Shelly, the resident nymphomaniac for the next hour and she sighed. She really dreaded talking with the woman. She always wanted to talk about what she wanted to do with the local men in the hospital or why she wanted to have sex so bad. Truly, she felt that Shelly was a lost hope and should have been just set free to walk the street in hopes that a john would slit her throat to end her wretched life.

She smiled as she took sight of a new body in the common's area. A very tall man sat at a small desk looking over a file that had detailed pictures of the Bloody Face murders. She smiled as she took him in, his hair was almost jet black to match his glasses and he was one of the most handsome men that had ever graced the halls of Briar Cliff.

"So you're Kit's court appointed psychiatrist," she asked as she looked him over as he took a long puff of his cigarette.

He looked up to see a tall thin woman that looked about to be around the age of thirty-three with the bluest eyes that he had ever seen. He felt as if he was lost in a cold ice storm as he looked into those icy blues. He could see that she had a sense of style and made a considerable amount of money working here by the name brand clothes that covered her pale skin that seemed to glow under the bright light in the room.

"Oliver Thredson," he announced as he stood quickly and waved for her to sit in the free chair in front of him. "Please have a seat."

"How old worldly of you," she announced with a smile as she sat down and crossed her legs. Her skirt rode up slightly exposing the pale flesh of her thigh and she smiled as she watched him take a quick look at her exposed legs and then returned his eyes back to her intense blue eyes.

"Excuse me," he asked in slight confusion.

"I haven't had a man stand with politeness in quite a long time," she informed him with a bright genuine smile, "I quite like it. It's good that there are still some decent men out in this big ball of mud that we live upon."

"And you are," he asked looking her over, he knew that she could not be a patient and by her sense of style he knew that she was not a nun.

"Dr. Lector," she informed him with a smile, "Lucy."

"Well it's nice to meet you," he informed her with a smile.

She smiled at him and looked at him closely, taking in every feature upon his face. Her eyes gleamed over his face and she blushed slightly at her very noticeable and very open attraction to the man.

"What is it," he asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious at this woman's gazing eyes.

"You have the most lovely shade of skin color, like peaches and cream," she informed him with a smile and then turned quickly to see the guards pulling Kit inside.

"It looks like your patient has arrived, Dr. Thredson. If you need help," she informed him with a smile as she stood and he followed, "Just call me. I am the lead psychiatrist here, actually I am the only psychiatrist here but that is neither here or there."

...

Lucy walked down the Stairway to Heaven once again. It was a routine day. First her visit with Lana Winters, then Pepper, Grace, and finally Shelly this had been what her day consisted of since she had arrived earlier than usual.

She made her way through the halls and toward the kitchen where she could have one of the no name nuns make her a small lunch. She smiled as she noticed the new psychiatrist sitting alone at a small table looking down at his files and the slop that the nuns had fixed for him.

"How was your date with Kit Walker," she asked as she sat at the table that Oliver occupied. She smiled as he looked down at the files that looked back at him.

"I don't think you should be looking at these, they may be too," he stopped as he saw her raising a brow at his words, "Too disturbing."

"I've seen things that you could not possibly imagine of more gruesome things than that of women being skinned, Dr. Thredson," she informed him in a whisper as she looked around the room to see if anyone else had overheard. "I used to be a criminal psychologist but threw that away to come here. Tell me about Kit. Professional to professional and friend to friend, it will give me something to wrap my head around for a little while."

"He's 24 years old," he informed her, not knowing why he was telling her this, "Completed grades K-12, no further education."

"So he's capable of completing things that he sets his mind to," she replied.

"He is believed to be the suspect of multiple murders of women, including his wife," he informed her flatly.

She smiled at this and replied sarcastically, "My kind of man."

"Victim's bodies were found in a remote field, drained of blood, decapitated," he stated as he pulled out pictures and slid them across the table to her. She looked closely at the bloodied remains in the empty fields.

"The killer is resourceful; he knew where to take them without getting caught. Most likely he killed them somewhere else, most likely his own home, more specifically the basement. He probably lives far from others, maybe in the backwoods. It's possible that he could suffer from a vampiric mental disorder, maybe he thinks he needs blood to live which could explain why they were drained of blood."

"Why in the backwoods?"

"He'd have to have a place to work without worry of being caught from those pesky screamers. Screamers are the favorites," she informed him with a shake of her head and looked down at the horrific scenes that were laid out in front of her.

"They may have started as a racial purging guilt as what his condition would have viewed as an illicit coupling," Thredson suggested.

"I don't think so," she stated with a smile.

He returned her smile and took a puff on his cigarette, "He's manipulative."

"He's a man. God made man in his image. Of course he would be manipulative," she argued with a shrug of her shoulders and leaned back in her chair.

"My diagnosis is acute clinical insanity," he informed her.

"Then you know nothing," she informed him with a smile. "I don't think that he did it."

"So you really think little green men did it?"

"Why not? The Catholic Church has performed exorcisms forever to rid a person of evil, of demons," she informed him quickly as she placed her elbows on to the table, "These priests have wrote extensively of the things that happened that science cannot explain."

"I don't understand," he asked, "You actually believe in demons, possessions?"

"I'm saying that there are more things in this world than what we can see. Sometimes the answer is in not what a book tells you but in the things that you experience in which there is no explanation," she informed him as she stood up from her place at the table and sashayed away from him with a bright smile upon her face.

...

Sister Jude smiled as Dr. Lector walked beside her. She always enjoyed the company of the young doctor. She could sense something within the woman that made her see something as a familiarity. Lucy seemed to be a younger version of her in some strange way.

"So have you met the new doctor," Lucy asked as they walked in unison up the stairs.

"Dr. Thredson," she asked in an almost bored tone, "Not yet. I am not particularly fond of him being here."

"He seems smart," Lucy informed, "He's pretty good with the other patients, I might add. Shelly couldn't get over him and he's pretty good with Mr. Walker."

"Yeah, well, I trust him as far as I can throw him," Jude answered and then turned to look at the young doctor, "Be careful, doctor. I know how it's like to have some young buck come in. Keep your wits about you and focus on your job."

"Don't worry Sister," she informed with a reassuring smile, "My life has been dedicated to helping others. I don't think I've ever given myself the pleasure in having fun."

"That's a good thing," Jude answered, "It means you got a good head on your shoulders. Your father would be proud if he could see you now."

"I doubt that," Lucy replied with a slight chuckle.

"Sister Jude," a male voice announced from behind them, "Dr. Oliver Thredson."

Lucy turned slightly to see Thredson hurrying toward them and she gave him a soft smile as they walked down the hall together.

"Ah the court appointed psychiatrist," Jude announced in clear annoyance as she continued to walk down the hall.

"And a very good one," Lucy informed her with a bright smile, showing her back molars.

"You have seen our killer of women I trust," Jude asked.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Sister Jude," Lucy reminded her as they moved through the crowd that walked through the hall, "This is still America last time I checked."

"So what's it going to be," Jude asked ignoring her statement and looking at Thredson, "Save the tax payers a trial or will I have a bed opening?"

Lucy looked to him with intrigue upon her face as he opened the door for her and Jude to walk through first. She gave him a soft smile in return for his polite manners.

"I haven't made my diagnosis yet," he informed her, "I wanted to speak to you about the conditions here."

"Conditions," Jude asked in slight confusion, "What conditions might those be?"

They walked passed the white nun statue and Lucy let her hands lightly graze across the white marble and smiled at the little battle that would soon be playing in front of her between these two. God being on one side and science being on the other, she knew it would be a battle of wills and she quite enjoyed the giddiness of waiting for their argument.

"In the entire time I have been here I have witnessed appalling things," he informed her, "Abuse. Malpractice. Candidly I am shocked."

"It's a mad house doctor," the nun informed him, "Maybe you should get smart like Dr. Lector here. What did you expect to see when you got here?"

"I expected some form of treatment, therapy," he informed her quickly.

"Things that you'd never let me do," Lucy added as she stood beside Dr. Thredson and crossed her arms.

"I witnessed electroshock therapy to treat homosexuality," he informed her.

"What," Lucy announced, feigning anger in her voice, "Lana Winters is my patient. You had no right to lay a finger on her."

Jude ignored her and turned her attentions back to the new doctor.

"It's barbaric," he informed her, "Behavior modification is the current standard."

Lucy watched as Jude mumbled under her breath as she walked further up the stairs. She turned to Thredson and smiled at him.

"That's a great first impression doc," she whispered and winked at him, "It was just peachy."

"You know Dr. Thredson," Jude informed him as she turned quickly on her heels to glare down at him, "Let me remind you that your job here is to write a recommendation to the court regarding the sanity of one patient. I don't know why they couldn't let Dr. Lector do it. God knows she is more capable and doesn't bring up anything that is none of her concern. I suggest that you do your job and let me do mine."

The doors opened up from her office and they both looked up to see an older couple walking behind Eunice with solemn looks plastered upon their faces.

"Now if you will excuse me I have another unfortunate family that needs our care," she informed them harshly.

Lucy looked over to him and smiled at him as she watched exhale a breath that was filled with unchecked anger.

"Impressive," she informed him with a smile, "But if you want to see something more impressive wait until later tonight. You could also join me in her little meeting. I could use another sharp mind that isn't contaminated with the word of God."

He watched as she hurried up the stairs. He watched as her pale skin moved under her nude panty hose as she rushed up the stairs. He could see her muscles contracting under her skin and his heart beat quickly at the sight. He quickly averted his eyes and pushed the thoughts of seeing her without those hose on, of seeing her in all her splendid naked glory, out of his mind. He watched as the door shut behind her and he quickly opened the door to see Sister Jude sitting at her desk talking to the two parents. He turned quickly to see Lucy standing lazily against the wall in the corner listening in on the conversation.

"Oh I'm sorry to interrupt," he informed the nun, "We haven't finished our conversation Sister Jude."

"And I suppose this is your doing," she asked and took a glance over to Lucy with harsh accusing eyes.

"I haven't a slightest clue what you are talking about," she argued, feigning innocence.

"I didn't realize that you had company," he announced as he looked over to the grim couple, "I'm Dr. Thredson. Psychiatrist here. I'm at your service."

Lucy rolled her eyes and whispered under her breath, "Let's just forget about the other psychiatrist in the room."

"You need to leave doctor," Jude demanded as she stood quickly and glared at him.

Lucy smiled as the visiting woman demanded that she wanted a doctor's opinion. She deeply hated that she was not respected as a psychiatrist just because she lacked something between her legs. She shot a glare at the new psychiatrist but then turned away from him and glared at the window. She couldn't blame him for an ancient stigma that would never truly cease. The only thing that she could do was fight against it with her own harshness.

"How can I," he announced and then looked over to Lucy and waved her over toward him, "How can we help?"

"Jed just turned 17," the mother explained, "Over the last month he's grown listless and moody. Sometimes he doesn't get out of bed for days and then he acts like someone tied a livewire to his body."

She looked over to Thredson and watched as he took over this case.

"Adolescence can be a time of conflict," he informed the parents, "and rebellion."

"No, doctor," the mother begged, "Jed sees things, he hears voices-"

"Schizophrenia commonly makes its first appearance in adolescents," Lucy informed him quickly. "It would make sense."

"I'm afraid he will bring us harm," the father announced. She watched as Thredson looked to him quickly with slight confusion upon his face.

"Some schizophrenics can bring harm, but most of them do not," she informed the father. "It's a very interesting mental disease. It's very diverse in its ranges of effects."

"No you don't understand," the father began harshly as he glared at the doctors, "Yesterday we heard terrible cries coming from the barn. When I got there I found him covered in blood speaking a language no one could understand and then I had saw what he had done. He had ripped out the belly of our best heifer and ate her heart. It was unholy. It was like some _thing _had stepped inside my son's body and taken over his soul."

Lucy caught sight of the look that Thredson was trying to desperately hide. She could see the shiver that went through his body by the small goose bumps that appeared upon his neck.

"Nothing," Jude asked as she looked at the new doctor.

"For a man whose profession relies on tock tock tock," she added with a happy smile upon her face, "You appear to be at a loss of words, doctor."

"I would need to see him in order to give a proper diagnosis," he informed the parent's quickly.

"We brought him here," the mother replied.

"Let's go see the boy now," Jude suggested as she opened the door and allowed the parents to walk out first. Lucy walked behind the new doctor slowly. Jude stopped him quickly and Lucy watched with a careful eye.

"Dr. Thredson," Jude whispered as she held on tight to his arm, "You are but a guest in our institution. You don't wear out your welcome the first day."

Lucy watched as she walked away from them, leaving them alone, and she gave him a soft smile and a soft pat upon his shoulder.

"Personally I think today has been a great day for you, considering things," Lucy announced with a chuckle as she walked ahead of him toward Jude.

They walked into the room to see the young teen tied with his hands behind his back for his and others protection. She could see the look of horror that came upon Thredson's face; she couldn't help the wicked smile that came over her as she looked at the boy.

"Mother," he cried out, "Where am I? I'm scared."

"This is a hospital," his mother explained as she rubbed his back, "Doctors are here to help you."

They watched as he seemed to choke on his own breath. She watched as Thredson clicked on his small flashlight and looked into his eyes. A loud roar erupted from the boy's chest and he moved quickly, at almost inhuman speed. She watched as his flashlight left his hand and rolled across the floor as he jumped back, almost bumping in to her.

The boy spoke in a tongue that nobody in the room understood. Lucy shook her head at the boy and then looked over to Jude waiting for her appropriate reaction. She shook her head at the boy's vile words; she couldn't help the smile that came over her as she listened to the boy trying to fight what was inside of him trying to take over.

"Jed needs to be immediately medicated," Thredson informed Jude as he looked away from the tongue talking boy.

"No doctor," Jude whispered as the boy looked over to her with bright burning eyes, "That's not what this boy needs."

* * *

**So there is a little more to Lucy than she is putting out there. She is pretending like she didn't know that Lana had electroshock therapy. Hmmm...naughty, naughty!**

**Thanks for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. Reviews keep me going so every little bit helps :)**


	3. The Exorcism

**Chapter Three: The Exorcism**

**Wow! Thanks for all the follows and reviews! They are awesome! They are greatly appreciated. :)**

* * *

Lucy stood beside Thredson as the two priests stood over the boy with the burning eyes who was speaking in tongues. She could smell his thick cologne as he looked over to the boy who was kicking and screaming in the bed as the priests stood over him praying to God to help relieve the demon from the young boy.

"This is 1964, they are really performing an exorcism," he asked as he looked over to Lucy who had a faint smile upon her pink lips.

"Times may change but the nature of evil does not, doctor," she informed him as she stepped forward toward the screaming boy with her head held high.

"Why are you hurting me," the boy cried in pain. Thredson moved toward the boy and looked in the boy's eyes that were filled with tears and pain.

"Don't listen to him," the wheelchair bound priest informed him quickly, "The demon is a liar."

"This boy's pulse is almost non-existent," Thredson replied with worry in his voice as he held his finger against the boy's neck.

Lucy watched as the boy jerked slightly at his touch. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back just as the boy seized violently. He looked at her to see a strange fear pass over her features as they both watched the boy choke once again on his own breath. The violent seizure caused the bed to lift slightly from the ground and then slam to the ground with a ferociously loud bang.

Lucy turned quickly to see Sister Jude handing a Bible to the wheel chair bound priest who was sitting beside the possessed boy.

"Your work is does here my daughter," the priest informed Sister Jude, "Go sit with the parents," he looked over to Lucy and added, "This is no place for a woman, go join her with the parents."

"I prefer to remain," she informed him harshly as she looked back down to the possessed boy. The boy was once again cussing in a dead language and she smiled at the ferociousness that he was showing as he jerked back and forth on the bed trying to get free of the bounds that were wrapped around his appendages.

"Check his pulse," she demanded of Thredson. He hurried to do as she said but the boy jerked quickly, making it hard for him to get a grip upon the boy.

"In the Lord Jesus name-"

"Stick it in your ass father," the boy announced in a dark voice that seemed inhuman and unholy.

"His pulse is-"

"Hey Oliver," the boy whispered and glared at him with burning bright eyes, "Look at you. I see what you have become and I'm glad that I gave you up."

"Don't listen to him," the priest informed Thredson as he waved the cross in the air above the demon.

"Learn your place old man," the demon screamed and glared at the priest with the same burning bright eyes.

Lucy looked over to Thredson who had a look of worry and pain that crossed his face at what the demon had just whispered to him. She shook her head at the immense change of the boy's skin color.

"Yes we've already heard that bit now skip ahead," the boy demanded of the priests with a smart-alike like tone.

She walked behind the wheel chair bound man and watched as the boy's voice grew deeper as he stated, "You're all going to Hell!"

Thredson watched as the Bible was thrown out of the priest's hands and into the wall across from them. The boy laughed and glared at him as his eyes seemed to burn brighter and brighter with each passing moment of the exorcism.

"And the Lord said to the cripple," the demon recited, "Take up thy bed and flyyyy!"

"Lucy," Thredson screamed and pulled her by her wrist from behind the wheelchair that was now being thrown across the room. She looked up at him quickly with fear in her eyes as she gazed into his dark brown eyes. She turned quickly to see the crippled man lying on the floor motionless.

She hurried away from Thredson and toward the priest and kneeled down quickly beside him. She took his pulse and looked up to the other priest that was now standing beside her along with Thredson kneeling by her side. She could hear his hard breathing as he looked back at the boy that was laughing maniacally at them as if he had won against them already.

"Come on," she hissed, "We've got to get him out of here."

She grabbed onto his ankles and dragged him toward the door. Thredson hurried and grabbed the unconscious priest's wrists and pulled him up.

"We can take him to the infirmary," Timothy informed them both as they shut the door behind them, leaving the cackling demon behind the heavy metal doors.

...

"What do you suggest we do now Monsignor," Lucy asked as they walked through the hall back to the room of the possessed young man.

"We continue God's work as intended," Timothy informed her as they walked in unison. "I think it's best if you stayed outside with-"

"You shut up!"

"What was that," Thredson asked as he looked down the door.

"That's Sister Jude," Lucy informed with urgency as she hurried toward the door. The two men followed behind her quickly as she entered the room to see Jude slapping the boy hard across the face as he screamed for her to hit him harder.

"Get her out of here," Lucy demanded as she hurried to the bedside of the possessed boy and glared down at him with her vibrant blue eyes.

Timothy grabbed Sister Jude quickly and pulled her out as she argued with the demon in side of the boy, leaving Lucy and Thredson alone with the demon.

"That is enough," Lucy demanded with a harsh hiss as she glared down at the boy. She watched as Thredson pushed the boy's body down against the bed in order to restrain him.

Thredson watched as the boy fell into his push and chuckled as he looked up at him and then to Lucy. A horrific smile crossed his face as he looked into Lucy's eyes and pointed at her with his bound hands. Thredson looked over to her to see the look that was a mixture of cold indifference and sick amusement upon her features and he couldn't help the shiver of fear that crept through his spine as he turned his attentions back onto the boy.

"As you wish mommy," the boy whispered in an otherworldly manner but was filled with nothing but respect, something that he had not shown any of the others.

Thredson looked at her quickly as a look of disdain came over her at the boy's words. Timothy hurried back in quickly to see that the doctors had taken care of him properly. He hurriedly continued the exorcism prayer and threw Holy Water upon the boy's distorted face as he giggled at them.

Lucy hurried toward the medical table and filled a syringe full of a clear sedative and handed it to Thredson.

"You have to calm him down," she whispered as she smiled at him and then looked over to the boy with disgust upon her face.

"We don't have time for this," Thredson announced to the priest as he held the syringe in his hand and jabbed it into the boy's arm.

She watched as the boy started to foam at the mouth like a rabid dog, ready to spread his disease to the next unsuspecting person. Sister Jude and Sister Mary Eunice hurried back into the room and looked at the poor boy that was trying so desperately to fight the demon. She closed her eyes in annoyance and placed her hand against her forehead as she shook her head.

"He's going into cardiac arrest," Thredson announced and grabbed onto the boy's neck, ready to perform mouth to mouth. She watched as he started to push down onto the boy's chest but nothing was happening.

The boy jumped forward and took a deep breath. She watched as he looked straight at Sister Mary Eunice with the faintness of a smile and then fell back, his last living breath escaping him. Thredson backed away slightly from the bed and then looked over to the sisters and then to Lucy who was looking at the body with wonder.

"He's dead," Thredson confirmed and placed his hands upon his hips in anger at the fact that he was not able to save the boy.

A rattling sound echoed throughout the room. Lucy looked up to see that the cross above the bed fall to the ground. Lucy felt a strange feeling come over her and she felt weak in her legs. Her world quickly became black as she fell sideways. Thredson quickly came to her side and caught her before she hit the ground and slowly placed her on the ground.

"Oh God," Sister Jude screamed, pulling Thredson's attentions away from Lucy to Sister Mary Eunice who was laying on the floor unconscious as well.

"Lucy," he whispered as he lightly shook her in his arms in an attempt to wake her but it was for nothing.

"Take them to the old Tuberculosis ward, let them rest this off," Timothy announced as he looked at the two girls and then to the body of the dead boy.

...

Oliver Thredson looked down upon Lucy Lector as she slept in the small cot. The small blanket stopped at her waist and her hands laid lazily against her stomach as if she were in a coffin. He watched as her chest moved up and down with each soft breath that she took in her sleeping state.

He leaned over her slightly and placed his stethoscope against her chest and listened carefully at the steady melody that her heart was putting forth. He watched her eyes move under her lids which signaled to him that she was dreaming and he couldn't help the smile that came over him. Here he was taking care of a woman that had no idea who he was. She trusted him to take care of her and that made something swarm inside his chest.

"Father," he heard her whisper in her sleep.

He quickly removed the stethoscope from her skin, allowing his pinky to lightly travel across the soft pale flesh of her chest. He closed his eyes at the sensation that filled him by the softness of her skin upon his.

"Oliver," he heard her whisper, he quickly pulled his hand away from her and smiled at her.

"You're back," he announced with a genuine smile, "You had us worried."

He watched as she pushed herself up from the bed and looked around her in slight confusion.

"You fainted," he informed her, "I was just checking your vitals."

She smiled at him and looked into his dark brown eyes and whispered, "Thank you for saving me from that demon."

"Do you really think that's what it was," he asked with an amused smile that quickly graced his lips/

"I told you what I thought," she informed her with a smile. "Demons are real. Our enemy the devil prowls around like a prowling lion looking for someone to devour."

"Dr-"

"Lucy," she corrected him quickly, "Call me Lucy."

"Well Lucy," he announced with a smile at the use of her first name, "Thank you for pulling me back from the kid. I'd probably lost control if he'd had spit on me."

"Demons have no manners," she informed him with a chuckle, "That's why they kill cows and rip their innards out and do asinine things like throwing crosses across the wall. No manners whatsoever, my dear Dr. Thredson."

"How do you know so much about demons," he asked with genuine curiosity.

"I work in this place," she informed him as she looked around them, her eyes seemed to brighten with her smile, "You pick up a few things about the Devil and his minions…and also my father used to have us in this horrid religious sect, by sect, I mean cult."

"You don't like it that you are undermined because you are a woman do you," he asked quickly, changing the subject from demons to something that was a little more realistic.

She looked at him with a soft smile and shook her head, "Sometimes it gets to me. I mean I spent my time and money working to help people but I get looked over because I simply lack something that you have."

"It's an unfair world," Thredson informed her with a soft smile as he looked her over.

"Preach the gospel doctor," she announced with a small smile and a chuckle.

"Well," he announced as he patted the mattress that she laid upon, "I think that I'll let you get some rest."

"Doctor," she announced with a smile as he walked toward the door to leave her alone once again. He turned quickly to see that she was looking back at him with a soft smile.

"Yes Doctor," he asked with a knowing smile.

"Thanks for catching me back there," she replied with a knowing smile, "When I fell, I mean."

"You're welcome Lucy," he answered with a soft smile that entered his eyes and made them shine brightly.

"Good night, doctor," she announced as he walked out of the ward, leaving her alone once again. She turned quickly to see Sister Mary Eunice laying asleep in a cot on the other side of the ward and she chuckled as she pushed herself from under the blankets and out of the bed.

She sashayed toward the sleeping nun with a grimace upon her face. Her eyes twinkled brightly as she stopped at the bed and looked down at her.

"Stupid twit," she hissed as she looked at the sleeping blonde and then shook her head, "Couldn't leave well enough alone could you? But what was I to expect coming from you?"

* * *

**What just happened?! Lucy just does not like Eunice! How will that change now that something has found a home within the poor nun? **

**And we have seen a little insight into Lucy's childhood and her father. Theories?**

**Reviews are greatly loved and are inspiration :)**


	4. Nor'easter

**Chapter Four: Nor'easter**

**All of the follows! I love you all :)**

* * *

"So I see you've become rather chummy with our new doctor," Sister Jude announced as she peered away from her messy desk to look to the wall where Lucy leaned lazily against with a bored expression pasted upon her face.

"He interests me, Sister Jude," she informed her as her hands lightly touched on the light gray folds of her pleated dress, "Is it so wrong to have an interest in somebody?"

"He's a schmuck," Jude informed her as her fingers stumbled through her desk drawer, "And you are a romantic. Schmucks and romantics do not mix well. It's like mixing spots and stripes. A zebra wouldn't knowingly lay with a leopard, now would he?"

"It's not like that," Lucy informed her with a soft smile, "We are strictly professional. Sister, you have been my friend for so long and my confidant, you have done so much for me that I will never ever be able to repay you for. In some small way, I consider you like a mother figure, and I do greatly appreciate your concern, but there is no need for concern in this matter."

"Am I interrupting," the squeaky voice of Sister Mary Eunice announced as she lightly tapped upon the open door.

"No, we were done here," Sister Jude informed her, forcing a smile upon her face as she looked away from Lucy.

Lucy watched as Sister Mary Eunice sashayed into the room, breaking from her usual goatish gait to walk with a gentle yet confidant grace. Eunice smiled at Lucy wickedly as she passed by with the morning mail in her hand. Lucy lifted her brow slightly as she watched the young twit smile at Sister Jude.

"I have today's mail," she informed Jude and sat it on her desk and Jude grabbed it and looked through it. "There's a storm coming Sister Jude. A big, fat storm."

Lucy chuckled at the innuendo and shook her head as she bit at her bottom lip to prevent the chuckle from evolving into full rib clutching laugh. She listened to Eunice's heels scratch against the tiled floor toward the door to leave and she smiled softly at her retreating form.

"Where did this come from," Jude asked as she grabbed the newspaper from the wooden desk and looked at with noticeable horror in her eyes. Lucy looked over to the older woman quickly as Eunice turned with a confused look upon her face.

"The mail box," Sister Mary Eunice announced in a matter of fact manner with an amused smile that graced her lips.

"Ah-ah, careful," Lucy warned with a wagging of a finger and a smile as she looked to Sister Mary Eunice with a questioning look in her twinkling blue eyes.

"No you nitwit," Jude announced harshly, "Who brought it here?"

"The mailman," Sister Mary Eunice explained as she approached the desk.

"Let's have a little chat, Sister Mary Eunice," Lucy suggest with a smile as she hurried to the girl's side and placed her arm around the nun's shoulder and pulled her quickly out of Jude's office, leaving her alone to look at the old newspaper in peace.

"What's up doc," the sister announced with a bright smile and equally bright eyes as they walked down the hall.

"No," Lucy hissed in anger and grabbed the woman by her shoulders, her nails digging into her black cloth, "You will address me in the way that I am to be addressed, ya hear?"

Eunice looked down to the floor in embarrassment and shook her head, "Of course, Dr. Lector. I am sorry. How can I be of service for you today?"

"By stop being a little prat. I know exactly who you are," she informed her harshly, "Don't go down a road that you won't be able to handle."

"And what road is that Dr. Lucy Lector," Eunice dared to ask, her eyes burned a bright yellow as she looked at the young doctor.

"Nothing good will come of this," Lucy whispered as a nun walked passed them.

"Isn't that what I'm fighting for, that goodness will come back in this world to purge the world of its sins," Sister Mary Eunice asked with a raised brow and a devious smile.

Lucy smiled brightly at her and nodded, "That's exactly what you are fighting for Sister Mary Eunice."

"Then I will pray for you Dr. Lector. I know how long you've wanted forgiveness from your daddy," Eunice replied, "I was watched you with that nasty cult and what he did to you. I don't blame you."

"Thank you Sister Mary Eunice, you are an angel. Where are you off to next," she asked ignoring the blatant lie that had just left the nun's voice.

"I have to help Dr. Arden," she replied honestly, her eyes reverting back to their normal chocolate delight color.

"Give him a hard time, just for me, won't you Sister," Lucy asked with a wicked smile as she turned and walked away from the young woman.

Sister Mary Eunice watched with a wicked smile as Lucy walked down the Stairway to Heaven toward her next patient. She could smell the anger that had radiated from her soul when she had mentioned her father and it brought a victorious smile upon her face. She would have some fun with Dr. Lucy Lector.

...

The sound of sobbing and complete loss of hope echoed throughout the hall that Lucy walked through alone. She followed the sound quickly in worry that a patient had stowed away in the kitchen and had harmed themselves.

As she entered the kitchen she looked around to see that the room was empty of patients. She turned quickly to see Sister Jude pushing on a large ball of dough against the metal table. The sobs escaped the nun and she watched as Jude quickly brushed them away with the sleeve of her habit.

"Jude," Lucy announced softly, making her appearance known by walking closer toward her, "All of God's children make mistakes. There is no reason to cry over spilt milk, my friend."

Jude looked up to see Lucy walking closer to her and gently placed her hand against her shoulder in a comforting manner. She hurried and grabbed Lucy's cold hand in hers and squeezed it slightly as she willed the tears to stop falling.

"What happened," Lucy asked, with nothing but care in her voice as she looked at the broken woman's face.

"It's too awful to tell," Jude whispered as she shook her head and slammed the dough onto the table making it rattle from impact.

"Then how do you think that you are to ever have forgiveness if you do not talk about it then," Lucy asked with a soft smile.

"I...I can't," Sister Jude whispered and shook her head in defeat.

"Speaking of the sins that one has committed makes them real," Lucy informed her in a soft comforting tone, "It tells you that this horrid thing really did happen. Now when you speak it, you are taking responsibility for it and so, in turn, you are asking for forgiveness by admitting this sin."

"How do you know this," she asked with newly formed hot tears in her eyes.

"I admit my great sin to myself every day," Lucy informed the nun and gave her a soft smile.

"I…I...I..," more tears fell from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away once again as a sob escaped her, "I've never let myself be so weak before."

"Everything alright Sister," the voice of Thredson asked from behind them. Lucy and Jude turned quickly to see the dark haired doctor stalking toward them. She gave him a soft smile as she watched him walk toward them.

"Ah, look he walks in the shadows like a dentist with the ether," Lucy announced with a smile as she wagged her finger at him and added, "Not nice."

"In climate weather," she informed him, changing the subject quickly, "always upsets the natives. They are fragile souls."

"That's why you should stop using corporate punishment. At our meeting yesterday, Mr. Walker couldn't even sit down," Thredson informed her with hidden anger in his voice that Lucy picked up on quickly.

Jude giggled and looked to Lucy whose eyes were looking Thredson over with something that she could only describe as that interest that she had described earlier. She knew that something was going on in that brain of Lucy's as her eyes took in the male doctor.

"I realize you are unknown to the work of P.F Skinner, but positive reinforcement is proven to be far more effective. In layman's terms, Sister, a little compassion would go a long way," he informed her with cold indifference in his voice.

"Me," Jude asked harshly as Lucy walked to Thredson's side and smiled at her, "I'm a beacon of compassion. In fact, I've spent all morning on the phone with St. Angela parish to borrow their movie projector. I thought a movie could distract our charges when the storm hits."

"I never considered you a movie buff," Thredson admitted and received a giggle from Lucy.

"Only the best for our dear residents," Lucy informed him, "Isn't that right Jude?"

"Even I can concede that there are a few exceptions to the usual," she informed and gave a knowing look toward Lucy, "The arch diocese is loaning us a copy of The Sign of the Cross."

"A little brutal for our resident serial killer," Lucy informed her as she looked at Jude with concern in her eyes.

"I'm impressed," Thredson conceded, ignoring Lucy's concerns, "And if there is any way that I can help, don't hesitate to ask."

"Oh I won't," Lucy announced with a bright smile and bright blue eyes, catching the angry look that Sister Jude shot her. They watched as he turned away from them and then stopped to turn back to Jude and placed his bare hands upon the cold metal table.

"Oh yes," he added, "As attending physician to Jed Potter, I'll need his autopsy report for my files."

"I'm very busy doctor," she informed him as she beat on the dough once again, "But I'll try to make time just for you."

"I bet it says he died from natural causes," he wagered as he leaned over the table and dared her with his eyes to argue.

"There's nothing natural for a seventeen year old boy to die of a heart attack," Jude informed him harshly.

"You've quite a suspicious mind Sister, bordering on delusional. Or maybe it's a form of projection and sense to protect your own guilty conscience," he informed her with harsh eyes.

Lucy looked over to Jude to see the look of shock upon her face. She turned quickly to the new doctor and shook her head in mock disbelief to keep Jude from admitting anything to him.

"So then I am delusional as well," Lucy asked with slight anger reflected in her eyes as she looked into his dark brown eyes, "You saw that man being thrown across the wall. Do not deny what your eyes have shown you, or what your ears have heard. It's a grave mistake that many a scientist makes."

"It was you, wasn't it," Jude asked harshly before Thredson could reply to Lucy's harsh remarks, "The newspaper?"

"What newspaper," he asked in confusion.

Jude looked over to Lucy who was shaking her head in as much confusion as Thredson was looking at her with.

"Jude," Lucy whispered, quickly taking Thredson's side, "It wasn't him."

"That office that I gave you," Jude informed him, "I'll need it back. You've had more than enough time to advise the courts. You've got two weeks" she slammed the dough down on the table, "and then you're out!"

Lucy looked over to Thredson who was now walking away from her once again. She watched as he hurried toward the stairs that led back to the main floor.

"I'll get those files for you," she informed him as she watched him leave the kitchen.

Lucy raised her brow at Jude and shook her head as she hissed, "You need to get it together, Sister. Get over that foolish nonsense and get your head back in the game. God has already forgiven you for what was done. Now, you need to focus on the future before you bring us all down."

Jude watched in confusion as Lucy sashayed out of the kitchen and up the stairs in the direction the Thredson had went in, leaving her to ponder what she had just heard escape Lucy's lips.

...

Lucy walked into the common's room from the stairs that led from the kitchen to see Eunice standing in the middle of the room making a speech about the movie that would be shown that night during the storm. She rolled her eyes as she watched the twit sashay around the common's room with a bright smile on her face.

"So Sister Jude has arranged for a distraction," Eunice announced darkly as she looked at each one of the patients, "A movie on Friday night when the storm will be at its worst. We're all going to be together in the dark watching The Sign of the Cross. A movie full of fire, sex, and the death of Christians."

Lucy watched as Eunice glared at the Mexican patient praying in her native Spanish while holding a cross so tightly in her hands that her knuckles turned a ghostly shade of white. Lucy moved quickly toward the Mexican as Eunice did the same with piercing bright eyes.

"Oh what fun," Eunice announced happily as she walked toward the woman but was quickly cut off by Lucy standing protectively in front of the old woman. Eunice watched with curiosity as Lucy placed her hand upon the Mexican's shoulder and then drew an invisible cross upon the woman's forehead with her free hand. Her eyes burned yellow as she glared at Lucy who turned around quickly with piercing blue eyes that glared deep into her soul.

"What are you doing," Lucy asked in a harsh whisper as she glared at Eunice and walked forward, pushing her back away from the Mexican woman. The patients looked on to the scene as they watched the psychiatrist dominate over the young nun.

"I wasn't doing anything Dr. Lector," Eunice replied with a wicked knowing grin, "I was just going to calm her down. I was being nice."

"Is that so," Lucy asked with the same wicked smile, "Then put those eyes away, Sister. Must I remind you of how things work in this place, you stupid little girl! Just because you fell and bumped your head does not give you the right to harm the poor creatures that reside in this institution."

Eunice smiled and nodded at the woman as she replied, "You're right, Dr. Lucy Lector. I'm going to go and do God's work now."

"That sounds like the best idea I have heard all day," Lucy announced and then lifted her brow slightly as she looked down at the blonde nun, "Oh, by the way Sister Mary Eunice, you look like a whore with that shade of lip rouge."

Lucy turned quickly to see Grace and Kit trying to gang up on her patient and she hurried toward them and gave them a smile as she grabbed Lana by the wrist and pulled her from their grasp.

"Hello little children," she announced in a singsong voice as she popped up beside them with a bright smile as she looked over to Kit, "Uhm, Mr. Walker, Dr. Thredson has requested a meeting with you. I was just heading that way to give him some files. Care to join me?"

Kit looked at her with an investigating eye and then nodded slowly saying, "Sure."

"Fantastic. Come along and remember children, behave while momma is gone," she announced with a smile as she gave them a large smile and turned her back upon them.

...

Lucy watched as Dr. Arden watched the patients line up to take their pills. She smiled a wicked smile as she walked toward him, her heels clicking against the tiled floor as she closed in on him. She knew exactly what to say to him as she approached him with a mocking smile upon her lips.

"Hello, Dr. Arden," she announced with a smile, "Enjoying the line of people like always, I see."

"Excuse me," he asked as he looked down at her as she stood beside him with her hands across her chest. He took in her bright blue eyes and he shook his head at her.

"You are a rather inquisitive one, aren't you Dr. Lector," he asked as he turned his attentions back on the patients waiting in line.

"I mean I understand it brings back some memories," she replied as she waved her hand absently in the air, her bright blue eyes sparkled as she looked over the patients.

"Dr. Lector," he replied harshly and turned to her with harsh eyes.

"They are buying in just like a bunch of fools," she informed him harshly, "Like sheep, lining up for the slaughter without asking questions. I mean, really, they are really lining up for an execution, what with the drugs that we prescribe them," she looked up at him and caught his angry gaze, "and we are just sitting on the fence watching with an evil sneer upon our faces…rather pathetic of us, don't you think Dr. Arden?"

"Are you accusing me of something doctor," he asked harshly, "because if you are now is not the time to be obscure."

"Not being obscure at all Dr. Arden," she informed him with a small knowing smile, "Just stating an observation. You like to watch them line up to take their medicines. It's only normal that one in my profession would wonder why you take time out of your," she smiled as she shook her head slightly, "Shall we say…busy schedule to watch them take their medication. Tell me, Dr. Arden, you are from overseas? Could you smell their bodies being cooked? What does burning flesh smell like, Doctor? I've always been curious."

She smiled as she watched his eyes widen at her accusation.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he informed her, "But I can tell you that you are treading on very thin ice by bringing up accusations like that. I could have you out on the streets and have your job at the end of the day."

"Of course you could, Doctor," she replied with a knowing smile, "But you still have your everlasting soul to think about at the end of the day. Do you think the Lord favors those who steal another beings job just for spite?"

* * *

**So there is this mixture of mean and nice inside of Lucy. Why? **

**I actually really like Jude so she had to have a few people on her side besides Frank. **

**Reviews are grand! :)**


	5. Time is on My Side

**Chapter Five: Time is on My Side**

**So in this chapter we get a little sneak peek into just how sneaky Sister Jude is.**

* * *

Lucy stood pulled chairs from the sides and placed them in front of the uneven screen that Thredson was directing a guard to put up. She smiled as she walked toward him and shook her head. His cologne lingered in the air beside her and she inhaled the smell that made her remember what it felt like to be this close to a man.

"A little to the left," she informed the man on the ladder as she waved her hand in the air as a signal.

"There," Thredson announced, "That's perfect."

"Something to drink, Lucy," he asked as he waved toward the small table in the corner with an authentic smile upon his face.

"That would be lovely, Doctor," she informed him with a smile and turned her back on him as Lana walked toward him. She smiled as she looked through the corner of her eye to see what her patient would do.

Lana hurried to Dr. Thredson's side and looked him over as he poured two small glasses of water for him and Lucy. He turned and gave the patient a small smile.

"My name is Lana Winters," she informed him with worry in her voice as she looked around at her surroundings, "Can I have a word with you…in private?"

He looked over to Lucy who was making herself busy moving the chairs once again and then back to her and nodded slightly.

"I'm not your doctor," he informed her quickly as they moved to the corner of the room to have privacy away from the other patients.

"I don't mind, Dr. Thredson, I would like a second opinion on my little patient," Lucy's voice rang out as she pulled a chair across the tiled floor causing a scraping of the metal against the floor which resulted in a collective whine of pain from the other patients.

"Ms. Winters," Thredson whispered as he looked the tired woman over, "I know little about your case. Dr. Lector hasn't authorized me to look at your files, so I'm not able to discuss your treatment. Unfortunately, I'm only here to evaluate only one patient."

"No," Lana whispered, "Lucy is a great doctor, though she has a harsh and awful bedside manner, she's still a good doctor. But it's not about me, I'm going to go out on a limb here, but I've been watching you and I know that you're not one of them. I'm desperate. I need to get a message to my friend on the outside."

He quickly glanced over to Lucy and then back to the patient that stood in front of him. He shook his head at her as he looked into her soft brown eyes.

"Wendy Pieser," Lana informed him.

"Your friend," he asked, "She's the reason why you're in here?"

"She hasn't written, or called," she confided in a whisper as she looked around the room once again, "I know Sister Jude is keeping her away from me."

He took another look to Lucy and then back to her.

"If I could just see her, I could straighten this out," Lana informed him, "Dr. Thredson, you are my last hope. Will you help me? Dr. Lector won't even listen to me. Will you give her this message," she asked and handed him a small folded letter.

"You are asking me to betray Sister Jude, who is the administrator of this sanitarium," he asked as he glared at her but took the note from her anyways and placed it in his jacket pocket. She smiled as he walked away from her and back towards Lucy, who quickly looked at her watch and shook her head in agitation.

"I have to go," Lucy whispered as she looked up to Thredson who towered a few inches above her, "Before the storm-"

Thunder rumbled through the hospital and she closed her eyes in annoyance. She looked back up to Thredson and gave him a soft smile.

"I have to get home," she whispered.

"But the storm," he informed her and looked toward the windows, "It's much safer here than out there."

"No," she announced as she smiled at him, "I can't stay here. I haven't had much sleep and my bed is calling my name."

He watched as she turned her back on him quickly and hurried out of the common's area. He shook his head and turned quickly when he heard the voices on the small radio that the guard was listening to.

"All bridges are being blocked," the radio announced informed, "For your safety and the safety others stay inside your homes and don't go out."

...

Lucy hurried through the darkness into the parking lot where her old car sat under a large tree. The wind blew violently around her and dark monstrous clouds covered the purple sky. Thunder pounded through the sky along with violent lightning strikes in the distance. The wind blew her hair into her face as she pushed toward her car and pulled her keys from her purse.

"Fuck," she hissed under her breath as she tried to unlock her car door. The harsh wind blew through the trees around her and lashed against her face as she battled with her keys to unlock her car door.

"Come on, open," she begged as she jiggled the key in its slot.

As she struggled to get the car door open, her attentions were taken away from the surroundings around her. A loud crack sounded from around her but she ignored it as she focused on trying to jimmy her door open.

"Watch out," a male voice announced and jerked her body away from the car.

She could feel the muscles in the arms that wrapped protectively around her midsection as she was pulled away from the car just as a large tree limb slammed into the driver's side window where she had previously stood. She took a deep breath and turned to see Thredson holding her close to him. She could feel his heart beat through his shirt and she quickly pulled away from him and then wrapped her arms around him as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, my God! You saved me again, Oliver," she whispered into his ear as the rain began to fall hard upon the umbrella that he held above their heads, "Thank you!"

He closed his eyes and sighed at the contact of her skin against his. He could smell her lilac scented perfume and he breathed in her scent, cherishing the beautiful smell and the beautiful feel of her skin touching against his.

"Come on, you can't leave," he informed her and pulled her back toward the hospital gates, his hand resting upon her shoulder, "The roads are blocked from the threat of a wash out. You're just going to have to tough it out with me in here."

...

Lucy shook her head in agitation as she made her way into the common's room alone to observe the patients as the storm passed while a black and white movie would be played. She felt the joy not moving through her as she took her place in a chair in the corner of the middle row. The hard chair bit at her tired body causing her to moan at her predicament. She would have to pay a fortune to have her car repaired from the damnable limb that fell on her car and to make matters worse she would have to sleep on one of the lumpy beds that were made for the guests.

The shrill sound of a whistle being blown rattled through her sensitive ears and vibrated through her exhausted body. She turned quickly to see Sister Jude stumble through the heavy double doors that would be closed during the presentation of the film to keep the residents from leaving without being noticed.

"Take your seats," Jude announced as she stumbled drunkenly into the room, "No more dilly dallies. Sit down!"

"Is everyone accounted for," she asked as she looked over to Frank the warden.

"Everyone except for the Mexican. She wasn't in her room. You want me to go look for her," Frank explained. Lucy turned quickly and threw a knowing glance toward Eunice who was smiling wickedly back at her. She shook her head in anger as she turned her attentions back to Sister Jude and Frank.

"No I want you to stay here," Jude informed him, "I'll go after I introduce the picture."

She watched as Jude made her way toward the front of the room, stumbling on her feet and her words as she did so. She shook her head knowing exactly what Sister Jude had done.

"Idiot," she whispered to herself as she shook her head in great disappointment as Jude struggled to stand straight in front of the unstable audience.

"Is this seat taken," she heard a familiar male voice ask.

"Actually I was saving it for a friend," she informed him with a bright smile and a twinkle in her eyes as she looked up at him just as he was taking his seat beside her.

"Well in that case, I'll just go sit with Lana Winters," he informed her as he pointed toward the greasy haired patient.

"And I will just wait for the man of my dreams to arrive," she replied with a slight chuckle as he looked at her with a bright smile, "How did you enjoy my little patient?"

"She was very emotional about me wanting to give a letter to her friend," he informed her in a whisper, casting a glance over to the woman in question.

"Ah yes, her lover," she announced as she shook her head and looked toward her patient who was looking at the screen that had just began to play the movie, "What did you think of that?"

"She seemed genuine," he replied honestly as he looked at Lucy with a shrug of his shoulders, "She really seems to think that her lover was tricked into putting her in here."

"Most delusional people are," she replied nonchalantly as she glanced forward and pretended to watch the movie.

"What," he asked, receiving a soft smile from Lucy as she turned to look at him with a knowledge that he was not privy to.

"There never was a lover," she informed him, casting a look over to Lana, "Sister Jude did not put her in here against her will. She was committed by the state when she shot up a small mini mall on Thanksgiving. She killed two men. She's delusional. And she despises me."

"And why is that," he asked, "She seemed to have great things to say about you earlier."

"That's because she wants something from you," she replied with a shake of her head in amusement, "I told her that I didn't give a damn about journalism…and I may have mentioned that prostitutes are more honest than someone in her profession."

A silence came between the two as a scream came from the movie and a monstrous crack of thunder shook the room that they sat in.

He watched as she patted his bare hand and smiled at him, "Thank you…for saving me again Oliver."

"Well I couldn't have you dying on me," he informed her with a bright smile, "Not like that. It's too horrible."

"So what was wrong with Sister Jude this morning," he asked, changing the subject as he watched a flicker of concern flash in her eyes, "Looks to have taken over her night as well."

"We all have our great sins, Dr. Thredson," she informed him. He watched as she cast her eyes down to the floor and fiddled with the hems of her skirts. He watched in envy as her hands lightly grazed her hose covered legs.

"I refuse to believe that you have any sins," he replied, bringing himself out of his wonderment.

Her smile faded and she shook her head as her eyes filled with tears but she bit them back as she looked him in the eyes, "You don't want to know what I have done in my life. It's dreadfully sinful."

"She was alone," Jude cried as she made her way to the back.

Thredson and Lucy looked quickly away from each other and watched as Sister Jude stumbled from the front of the room down the aisle.

"Oh no," she whispered Jude make an ass out of herself and hissed low so no one could hear her, "Shut up girl! Not here!"

Lightning and thunder struck and Jude jumped and placed her hands over her mouth at her confession that she had made in her drunken stupor. Lucy watched as Lana crept over to them and stood beside Dr. Thredson, waiting to grab his attention.

"You have a visitor, Doctor," Lucy announced as she looked over the greasy haired woman that stood too close for comfort in her mind.

"Did you speak to Wendy," she asked him in a whisper.

Thredson looked over to Lana and paused slightly, searching for something to say. The new information that Lucy had given him had given him a new perspective on this girl.

"I tried to phone," he informed her, "But there was no answer, so I went to check on her. I rang the bell but there was no answer. The door was unlocked so I let myself in. Ms. Winters, I know how alarming this is but I think something may have happened to your friend."

"What do you mean," she asked, fear evident in her voice as she looked into his dark eyes.

"That something tragic has happened. That she is dead dear, no longer living on earth. It's not that hard to understand," Lucy announced harshly, "So you can get over her now and continue on with life. Maybe one day you will be cured of your silly delusions and be able to walk into the sunshine far away from Briar Cliff. Oh and maybe you won't like the taste of carpet anymore."

He looked over to see the harsh smile upon Lucy's face and shook his head. That wasn't the way that he liked to work. No wonder Lana had said she had a horrible bedside manner, but she was right, if Lana thought her make believe lover had perished then it could lead to her coming to terms with her delusions.

"Shhh," Eunice announced as she glared back at the two doctors, her eyes burning bright as she singled in on Lucy.

"Shh yourself," Lucy hissed at the nun in annoyance and then shook her head.

Lana hurried away from them and set beside Grace. Lucy watched as the two girls whispered quietly to themselves and shared glances toward the doors that were not being guarded. She hid her smile as she turned back to Thredson.

"There was another Bloody Face killing," he whispered to Lucy, his eyes looking at the screen, "The house that she told me to check on, well there was blood on the floor. It seemed very similar to the others."

"Others," she asked and watched as his eyes moved toward Kit, "Wait, there was someone in the house? How can that be? Jude told me that the girl was deluded? It's in her files."

"Apparently Sister Jude has a few more secrets under her habit than either of us know," he informed her with a smile.

She shook her head and then smiled brightly at him, "You know what this means? This means that the cops have the wrong guy. Kit isn't the killer"

"Shh," Eunice announced once again.

"I will get her," she whispered harshly so Eunice could hear her. "So help me God, I will get her!"

"Or a copycat," he informed her quickly.

"No, I don't think it would be a copycat," she whispered with a large triumphant smile that graced her soft lips, "It's too soon. And usually with these types of cases the full details of the murders aren't exposed until later."

"Too soon," he asked with slight confusion in his voice.

"Now," she whispered as she shook her head in amusement, "the real killer wouldn't like if someone else took credit for what he had done."

"And why not," he asked as he gave her a soft knowing smile.

"Would you be upset if a man stole your painting and sold it as if he were the painter," she asked quickly, her eyes met his and she saw a small sparkle glisten in his brown eyes.

"Yes," he replied, "I think that I would be, but I don't understand what this has to do with-"

"Murder is an art, Dr. Thredson."

He watched as she stood quickly with a bright smile on her face. She patted his shoulder and whispered, "I can help Kit get off."

"Where are you going," he asked as her leg grazed against his knee as she made her way passed him.

"I have some business to attend to, Doctor," she whispered with a smile and then directed her eyes to the empty chairs in the corner.

"I'll go with you," he suggested.

"No, you stay here," she whispered with a coy smile, "I gain my greatest pleasure on my own, Dr. Thredson."

She walked toward the double doors and presented Frank with a small smile as she opened the double doors and walked quickly out of the room, leaving the screams of the poor Christians behind her. She chuckled as her heels tapped against the tiled floor.

"Naughty, naughty little boy," she whispered with a bright smile as she quietly made her way into the entrance hall of the asylum where the perfectly chiseled marble nun made her home.

"Whore," she heard a voice announce from the hall and she shook her head as she slumped against the wall and watched as Dr. Arden placed lipstick on the white marbled nun. She placed her hand against her lips to keep the chuckle from escaping her as she watched the man slowly loose his grip on reality.

"Whore," he hissed once again and placed his hands on the statues large shoulders. She lifted a brow as she took in this scene that would soon unfold.

"You dirty whore," he yelled with a fury that was filled with self-hatred. She removed herself from her place against the wall and walked toward him, careful to not allow her heels to tap against the tiled floor.

Dr. Arden's eyes widened as the statue shattered against the floor into tiny pieces. Heels stood in the chaos and his eyes slowly moved up from the woman's heels to her legs and slowly lingered toward the blue eyes that were staring back at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Sister Jude is going to be so pissed," she announced with a smile upon her face, "You better clean it up before she finds out…or someone less understanding happens to stumble by and blows your cover."

He watched as she waved at him as she turned on her heels to sashay away from him. He watched as she walked away from him as a strange otherworldly feeling filled his body. He felt like his life that he had become so comfortable in would soon slip away from him and he knew that Dr. Lector could quite possibly be his undoing. For some reason unknown to him, she had made a reference to him watching as people waited in line for their executions. He wanted to believe that the young doctor was just alluding to the line of the people, but he knew that she was smart, smarter than people gave her credit for. He knew that she knew something about him. He could see it in those bright blue eyes of hers. It was like she knew everything…

...

Lightning lit the hall brightly as if it were daytime as Lucy made her way through the hall. She chuckled as she began to hum to herself a fairly new and catchy tune that she quite enjoyed, a tune that she hadn't heard in quite some time. Her humming ceased as she turned the corner to see Sister Mary Eunice making her way down the hall alone. A wicked smile came across her features as she willed her shoes to remain silent as she walked closely behind the young nun.

Lucy reached out quickly and wrapped her hand into Eunice's long blonde hair and pulled her back. She shoved the woman into the wall and smiled as the woman's eyes burned yellow in anger.

"You once again dare to show your eyes off to me again," she asked harshly, her own blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "They can't hurt me, darling. I was saved by the Lord. I'm not afraid of you."

"Now, I've really grown tired of your antics," she informed harshly with a wicked smile upon her face as she grabbed Eunice's throat and held her in place against the wall. Her free hand lightly pressed against Eunice's cheek as she chuckled at Eunice's attempts to claw out of her grasp.

"Let me go," Eunice hissed.

"No," Lucy answered casually and shrugged her shoulder, "You are forgetting your place, dear Sister Mary Eunice, and I feel that I must remind you of it. Devils of any sort have no rule over me."

"I know," Eunice whispered in quick defeat, "I know. I was wrong. You are right Dr. Lucy Lector. You're always right. I'm just a goat lining up for the slaughter, a follower, you're right."

"And don't forget that," she informed her as she threw her to the ground and watched as the nun slid across the floor with a large grin pasted upon her lips.

"You stop your shenanigans," Lucy informed her quickly as she walked away from the fallen nun. "Or I will end you, Sister Mary Eunice, once and for all."

"And there you are," the nun announced, "Making friends with a monster."

"I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about," Lucy replied with a smile as she looked down at her with disdain in her bright blue eyes, "There are no monsters in this place. Just creatures that are misunderstood."

Eunice watched as Lucy chuckled and walked away from her, whistling as her heels clicked against the floor.

"Tiiiiimmmee is on my side," she heard Lucy sing gleefully as she made her way down the lonely dark hall, "Yes it is Lord! Tiiiimmmmeeee is on my side."

* * *

**Time is on My Side- The Rolling Stones was released in 1964, conveniently when this story is set. It was also a gospel song which could allude to her religious upbringing, maybe?**

**The secret of her dad's identity is revealed in the next chapter. **

**Oh, I just love Sister Mary Eunice and Lucy battles! Can you tell? I love the idea of a strong person going up against the Devil and finding the upper hand because she has been saved. **

**Notice that Lucy is slowly pushing Lana out of the picture. Could she be taking her place?**

**I greatly appreciate everyone's reviews. I love them honestly! And thanks to everyone that is following this story :)**


	6. I Am Anne Frank Pt 1

**Chapter Six: I Am Anne Frank Pt. 1**

Rain beat lightly upon the roof as Lucy tossed in her bed. The white duvet tangled against her limbs as she jerked in her sleep as a nightmare took hold of her unconscious self. Small moans left her as her eyes moved furiously under her lids.

_Lucy turned quickly to see that she was in a house that she had been freed from so long ago. She looked down to see that she was in her eleven year old body, tears quickly formed in her eyes at the realization of what she was reliving. She shook her head as she watched a tall potbellied man walking toward her. His eyes held nothing but wicked intent that radiated in his smile. She shook her head and backed away slowly in fear as she looked at his grey eyes that peered mercilessly through his thick pink stained glasses. His shaggy clothes and ruffled grey hair unsettled her stomach at the thoughts of this dirty man moving on top of her body, taking something that was precious to her._

_She backed away quickly from the man as he screamed vile names at her. She listened with fear building in her stomach as his footsteps hurried after her. She could hear the other followers screaming horrid names at her as she hurried away from their leader._

"_Whore!"_

"_Witch!"_

"_Concubine of the Devil!"_

_She turned quickly to make a run for the door but found that the room had turned quickly into a bedroom that was filled with dark red throw pillows that were thrown about the floor and one large bed covered in Egyptian cotton sheets that reeked of lust and sin. She knew instantly that she had been taken to the harem-like room where her father's 'preacher' enjoyed the love of many devout female followers. She shuttered at the knowledge that she would be added to this long list of worshippers._

"_No," she whispered as tears burned in her eyes but failed to fall. Her bottom lip quivered at the sight around her. Broken beer mirrors glared back at her revealing just how broken she seemed to be all alone in this room._

"_Don't let him break you," she heard a voice hiss darkly in her ear. She turned quickly toward the voice but saw not a single breathing soul that resided in this dark sin filled room. She took a strange comfort in the dark words and turned quickly to face the demon that was after her._

"_There you are," she heard the voice of the man announce. _

"_You won't have me," she informed him with all the venom that coursed through her small eleven year old body._

"_But it is your duty as a follower," he informed her with a crooked grin, "It is a grave insult to God if you do not and to your father you are an embarrassment. You have become of age to bear children and it is my right as-"_

"_You have no right over my body," she screamed with every strong fiber that resided inside her thin frame._

_The man raised his hand at her and watched as she defied him by standing his ground. Anger filled him and he slapped her with such a strong force that caused her to fall into the wall. He smiled as he looked down at her as she tried to collect herself from the forceful hit._

_She watched as he unzipped the fly on his khaki pants and walked toward her with a menacing grin._

"_Now I'm just going to have to teach you a woman's place," he informed her, "Since your daddy couldn't do that for you."_

"_No," she hissed in her confusion._

"_Don't you dare touch her," she heard a harsh voice announce. _

_Young Lucy watched as her teenage brother hurried into the bedroom with worry on his face. She shook her head and watched as he shoved the man onto the bed and whaled into him with balled up fists. She could hear their leader's groans of pain as her brother beat him within an inch of his life._

_A cloud of confusion and memories of ancient pasts came to her in a whirl of red hellfire. She watched in delirium as fire seemed to take over her vision. Tears left her as she watched silver fall from her brother's pockets and roll across the floor to stop right beside her useless appendages. She shook her head as the fire engulfed her brother to reveal to her the future. She watched as her brother swung from a rope, gasping for air._

"_John," she cried as she reached her hand out to him as she lay helpless against the wall._

_The fire took over her vision once again to reveal her sitting in her old home. Her father was laying in a pool of his own blood as fire engulfed the thin window curtains. She could hear her father gurgling toward her and holding his hand out to her. She shook her head as heavy arms wrapped around her and held her tightly against their chest._

"_I created you as a cherub with outstretched shielding wings," she heard the voice whisper in her ear._

"_I will never forgive you," she heard her father moan as death took over him._

Lucy bolted upright in her bed with tears in her eyes. Beads of sweat fell from her forehead as she took deep gasps for breath. Her phone rang relentlessly beside her bed and she hurriedly reached for it.

"Hello," she asked in exhaustion as she wiped the sweat off of her brow. She looked over to the digital clock and she shook her head as the time glared back at her. It was 4 AM.

"You need to come in," the voice of Sister Jude informed her harshly, "Now."

...

"What is going on," Lucy asked as she wrapped her black coat around her to keep out the cold as she walked up to Sister Jude and Frank, a look of anger and annoyance pasted firmly upon her pale features, "This better be good."

"Sorry, Dr. Lector," Frank announced genuinely, "Dr. Thredson wasn't here and we needed a doctor to look her over."

"Look who over," she asked as she slightly raised her brow as she watched him walk ahead of her and Sister Jude.

"She's in there," he informed as he pulled the heavy metal door open for the two women to walk into the small holding cell that contained a new patient.

"I hear you caused quite a disturbance tonight," Jude announced as she looked at the homely dark haired woman, "Some anti-Semitic remark set you off?"

"Are you kidding me," Lucy asked in harsh disbelief, "I was woken up for this? Some Jew with an anger problem?"

"They made a joke," the woman explained quickly, "The businessman at the bar. He said 'Don't let them Jew you down'."

Lucy rolled her eyes at the homely woman and replied with a wicked smile upon her soft lips, "This is America. Of course they did. Freedom of speech and all that jazz, remember?"

"That's always how it starts, ya know," the woman informed them as Jude looked over her with an intense eye, "With jokes."

"There's blood on your coat there," Jude informed her as she pointed to the woman's wrist.

"Great fashion style, I must admit," Lucy announced harshly and then rolled her eyes, "Joking, of course."

"Is it yours," Jude asked as she looked at the dark blood stain.

"It's theirs," the woman said quickly, "I broke a beer bottle, I stabbed them. They will live, but they won't forget."

"An honest Jew," Lucy announced with a smile that turned into a light chuckle, "I love it."

"We are not immune to the atrocities that you people suffered," Jude informed her softly, "You lose someone in the war?"

The woman looked to them both with a knowing smile and started to whistle a solemn tune toward them. Lucy shook her head in annoyance as her bright blue eyes locked on to the woman's brown eyes.

"This is a waste of time," Lucy announced with a roll of her eyes as she turned away and walked toward the door, leaving Jude and the woman alone in the cold room.

"We'll start treatment first thing in the morning," Jude informed Lucy and then looked to Frank and added, "Lock her up."

...

Lana Winters sat alone in Dr. Lector's dark office. She contemplated asking her if she could quite possibly help Dr. Thredson help her. She knew that she did not belong here. She just had to convince her primary physician to see that she was not crazy.

She turned quickly as she heard the door behind her open that brought in a bright light that illuminated the whole room around her. She could hear the two doctors chuckling over some shared joke as they walked into the room side by side.

"I hope you don't mind that since you and the good doctor have become bosom companions that I asked if he'd like to sit in on our little chats," Lucy announced with a bright smile as she looked from her patient back to Thredson, "Even contribute if he likes. I'm a sharing person."

"That's fine with me," Lana answered as she turned to give the male doctor a small smile.

"So where'd you go last night during the movie," Thredson asked as he stood in the corner as Lucy sat in her chair and crossed her legs as she waited to hear the story that her little patient had to tell.

"I told you, I excused myself," she informed them both in confusion. She had already been asked by them both early that morning.

"Well I was in the bathroom and I never once saw you enter," Lucy informed her as Thredson lit a cigarette as he looked down at Lana Winters.

"We aren't going to say a word to Sister Jude," Thredson reassured the greasy haired woman as he placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"Yes," Lucy added, "Don't you think that if we did, you'd be in trouble already? I mean honestly, you could trust me with your very soul and it would be safe."

"You reappeared, you, Kit, and Grace," he informed her as he took a drag off the cigarette then blew the smoke out away from the two women that occupied the office with him.

"Here's the thing Lana, you don't belong here," he informed her which received a warning glance from Lucy Lector, "You were right to try to escape."

"You head shrinkers are such hypocrites," Lana informed them both and gave them both harsh glances.

"Not unlike a journalist, mind you," Lucy announced as she glared at the woman, "You all are a very dishonest bunch."

"According to your Bible, the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, I am sick, I have an illness," Lana informed them both as she looked back and forth between them, taking in their physical responses to her words.

"Ah yes, but I am atheist to that particular book," Lucy informed her with a chuckle.

"We can help you," Thredson informed her, "I'd like to try if you'll let me."

"First you have to come to terms that your lover, Wendy, is dead," Lucy informed her in a cold and matter of fact tone, "Can you do that, Ms. Winters?"

"Why are you helping her," she asked as she looked over to Thredson with worry in her eyes.

"I want to help you," he informed her honestly, "And Dr. Lector is thoughtful enough to allow me to help her help you get a hold of this illness that you have."

"Doctors," she whispered as she looked between both of them, "I've been this way for as long as I can remember. There is no cure for me."

"Your choice," Lucy announced and pushed herself out of her chair and walked to the door, "Don't say that we never offered to help you out of here."

"I'm not like Sister Jude," Thredson informed her as he looked at her with caring eyes, "I won't force you into doing anything that you don't want to do, but I won't be here much longer. Another week, if we're lucky, so if you want help getting out of this shit hole, we better jump in."

Lucy watched as Lana took in the offer and then nodded as she replied, "I'll think about it."

"You're excused Ms. Winters," Lucy informed her and held the door open for her to leave. She watched as the girl walked out of her office. She turned quickly to look at Thredson and shook her head in amusement.

"If she accepts, what is your course of treatment," she asked with a lifted brow as she looked over the tall dark haired man that she was now in an office all alone with. She could feel her heart beat quicken as his dark eyes met her bright blue ones.

"Aversion and Conversion," he informed her casually.

"A little harsh," Lucy informed him with a shrug of her shoulder.

"That's why I think you should do it," he confided, "It would just be a little uncomfortable with me being a man."

"Well I would but I have breasts and a vagina," she informed him with a smile, "If she agrees then you do it. I actually have a new patient that thinks she's Anne Frank."

He smirked as he watched her walk toward the door. He caught a glimpse of a certain sadness that crossed her face as she turned away from him.

"Are you okay," he asked as he looked her over.

She smiled at him and nodded as she forced a smile upon her face and confided, "I just had a nasty bout with nightmares last night. I'm very tired."

He watched as she turned quickly from him and walked down the hall, leaving him alone once again in her office to wonder exactly what he felt for this creature. He could sense that there was something that she was hiding, just as he hid his sickness from the world. He had found himself thinking, late at night while he laid in bed, about her and what her great sin could have been that she refused to talk about.

...

"Where's your patient," he asked as he knocked upon her office door and walked in. He watched as she set her book down upon her desk and gave him a soft smile. He walked toward the book and looked at the title. It was a collection of demons, the leather binding made it look very ancient and he turned to her with a smile.

"Light reading," he asked as he pointed to the book.

"Quite light indeed," she informed him with a smile.

"Sister Jude wanted a word with her," she informed him with a smile, referring back to his original question, "Apparently over the maleficent Dr. Arden. Anne is saying that he is a Nazi doctor in Auschwitz."

"And what is your diagnosis? Delusional," he asked with a knowing smile.

"She tells a marvelously detailed story," she informed him, "But she could be a great actress like Ms. Winters."

"There seems to be an abundance of actresses in the world," he informed her as he looked into her bright blue eyes.

"The whole world is a mere stage and we are all but mere actors upon it," she replied with a smile.

"Shakespeare," he replied with a smile, "My favorite. Yours?"

"He's pretty great."

Another knock came to the door and they both turned at the same time to see Lana standing there with a panicked look upon her face as she looked at the doctors.

"How soon can we start," Lana asked as she looked between the two psychiatrists.

"ASAP," Lucy informed her and walked toward the door, "Dr. Thredson will start with the aversion/conversion treatment and I will go stop the two lovebirds from buttering their biscuits."

Thredson and Lana watched as Lucy sashayed out of the room in search of the two lovebirds that she had spoken of.

...

"Here you go Sister Jude, I took the liberty of choosing one that would fit their transcretions," Eunice announced as she handed the nun a sharp crop.

Lucy walked passed Eunice and smiled at her brightly as Jude looked over the young nun in slight suspicion.

"I don't know what has gotten into you lately," Jude informed her, "But it's quite an improvement."

"You two are far too familiar," Sister Jude announced as she turned her attentions to the two young lovebirds, "You two are attracted to each other like the serpent and the apple."

"I think you mean the serpent and Eve," Lucy corrected with an amused smile as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall in a bored fashion.

"Are you purposely trying to make a murder baby," Jude asked harshly as she glared at Kit and Grace.

"Sister Jude, my darling love," Lucy announced happily, "You know as much as I do that evil is not born, it is created."

"Grace didn't kill anyone, she told me her story," Kit informed them harshly.

"Ha," Lucy announced and smiled as Grace looked at her with hatred in her eyes, "Lizzie Borden took an ax…and…well, you know the rest."

"Just give us out beating and get it over with," Grace demanded as she turned her attentions to Sister Jude.

"You are in no position to be making demands ax murderer," Lucy informed her quickly.

"I think a more reliable step needs to be taken," Jude informed the two, "Sterilization, for the both of you."

"What," Lucy asked in disbelief and pushed herself away from the wall, "That is immoral and unethical, Sister Jude."

"You can't do that," Kit announced harshly.

"Mr. Walker is right. You cannot do this to them," Lucy announced in a raised voice and walked toward the desk placing herself in front of the two lost souls. She shook her head as she looked at the administrator of this institution.

"I will do what I-"

The warden walked in and interrupted the nun as he hurried to her side. Lucy glared at the nun with the terrible secret.

"There are two detectives questioning Dr. Arden," Frank whispered.

"Sister, see to it that these two are secured until the paper work for the procedure is approved," Jude informed as she slid her barbed toy over to the young nun to take.

"Don't worry," Lucy whispered as she placed her hands upon Kit's and Grace's shoulders, "I won't let those papers be approved. Your innards are safe on my watch, my children."

"Frank, you take Grace and I'll take Kit," Eunice announced with a bright yet wicked smile as she walked toward a large cabinet and pulled out the file on the young French girl.

"Can I show him," Eunice asked as she looked to Lucy with a pleading look upon her features.

"Be my guest," Lucy informed as she watched Eunice place the file on the desk and them sashayed out of the office in anger. She needed to get away from all of this. She hated that her ideas were always ignored in this place.

"She's not the innocent girl that she pretends to be," Eunice informed him as she walked away from him, to leave him alone with the files on Grace.

...

Lucy looked out her office window as tears threatened to escape her eyes. The grey skies tore away all of the happiness that blue sky summer days brought her. Voices from the past spoke to her as she looked out the window.

"_You killed me!"_

"_Devil!" _

"_Daddy don't!"_

"_Kill him!"_

"_And God cast him into Hell for his betrayal."_

Her lip quivered as the tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks as memories from the past accompanied the voices.

_Lucy watched as her father rushed toward her with a knife in his hand. She could see her long auburn hair and a red and white flowered dress reflecting her small eleven year old body in the mirror. She turned quickly and rushed through the hall with her father screaming curses at her._

"_You killed him! You fucking bitch! You killed him," he screamed as she rushed down the hall, her heart threatened to beat out of her chest from the fear that was pumping though her body._

"_Daddy don't," she screamed as tears fell from her eyes. Flames burned around her at her words and she hurried into the living room and grabbed her father's gun from the shelf and turned quickly to her father. _

"_Don't make me shot you," she screamed as she looked him over._

"_Do it, you whore of Satan. Fucking carry out his business," he screamed, "You killed your brother and now you want to finish with me."_

"_I didn't touch John! He killed himself! He hung himself because he was tired of your religion and their righteous lies," she hissed, "The man that you follow blindly tried to rape me and you would have let him!"_

"_You will always be safe with me, my child," she heard a voice whisper in her ear._

_He hurried toward her with the knife and she shook her head as he edged closer and closer to her. She pulled the trigger and watched as her father grabbed at his shoulder and fell to the ground beside her._

"Dr. Lector," Thredson's voice announced from behind her, "Are you okay?"

She turned quickly and forced a smile upon her face as she wiped the tears away and sat at her desk. Her face was red from the tears that she had been shedding.

"I'm fine," she lied in a soft whisper, "How was Ms. Winter's session?"

"You don't look fine," he informed her as he closed the door behind him and walked in, "You want to talk about it? I am all ears right now."

He watched as she shook her head at him and then gave him a soft smile.

"Can I trust you," she asked as she wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"You know you can," he replied with a smile as he took a seat in front of her desk and looked at her with concern.

"I've never told anyone this before," she admitted him.

"Well no better time than the present."

"My father," she whispered, "was involved in a religious cult…a Christian one, though it was…very, very evil. The leader made the women and girls make nightgowns and put on fashion shows for all the ladies to make a profit. The leader kept a harem and when a girl came into womanhood, he would be the one to deflower us. When my time came, my brother stopped him and beat the hell out of him then, about a week later he hung himself. My father blamed it all on me."

He watched as she wiped the hot tears away from her eyes as she recalled the details of that very night.

_She grabbed the knife in her hand and hurried on top of him. She glared down at him with harsh eyes that seemed to grow red with the fire around them. The heat filled the room as the flames climbed up the window curtains._

"_Devil," he hissed as she held the knife above him._

"_God doesn't like ugly," she hissed as she glared into his eyes as a strange hatred that she had never felt in her life took over her body, seeming to guide her hand toward his soft skin. She placed the blade against his throat and ripped into it with such ferocity that she couldn't believe that she was the one committing this heinous act. She shook her head as tears fell from her cheeks as gasps left her father._

"_Bitch," he hissed between gasps as blood spewed from his artery, "I will never forgive you."_

"_That's fine with me," she informed him as she pulled the knife from his throat and held it high above her head and then brought it down multiple times into his chest. Blood splashed on her face as she jammed the knife into his chest, chipping bone in the intense hate fueled blows that she was bestowing upon him._

_She giggled as she wiped the blood and the tears off of her face. She glared down at him and shook her head at him._

"_I'm used to it," she smiled and then formed a cross over her body. "May winged devils take you to your resting place, dear father."_

"I killed my father," she whispered as tears fell down her cheek and landed upon her desk as she looked down to the floor. She shook her head as a soft smile escaped her as she added, "The funny thing is I don't remember how the fire started or how I got out. It's…it's like a dream. After I came to the realization of what I had done, I felt arms wrapping around me in a protective embrace."

She shook her head as she looked at him to see nothing but understanding behind his glasses where she thought she would see disdain and judgment.

"Sometimes I feel as if I am a prisoner in this place," she confided as she rolled her eyes, "These dark cement walls and the bars seem to close in on me until I can barely stand it and I am gasping for breath just as it was in that cult. I used to rule the world and now I terrorize a few patients and a stupid nun. I want to be free again."

"Then leave with me Friday," he whispered as he reached his hand out to her and held on to her cold hand tightly, "We can start a practice together."

"I can't just leave," she whispered as she wiped the tears away, "I have responsibilities and-"

"I won't leave you in this place," he informed her softly, "You have so much potential to be something."

* * *

**And there is part of Lucy's story! You like?**

**How about her confided in Oliver? And Oliver suggesting they open a practice together? **

**Notice, how she explains the fire and how she can't remember anything? It's what Larry said in season 1 (who was my favorite character because Denis O'Hare is amazin'!)**

**You guys are all awesome! Tell me what you think about her backstory. I really want your take on it.**


	7. I Am Anne Frank Pt 2

**Chapter Seven: I Am Anne Frank Pt. 2**

**How beautiful is Francis Conrad?! I mean I can't stop looking at her! She was just so beautiful as the angel of death! If angels are real, I want to be her!**

* * *

Sister Jude looked up from her messy desk and smiled as she watched Dr. Thredson walk passed her door. She smiled as she pushed herself out of her chair and hurried toward the door. She peered over to see the male psychiatrist walking alone.

"Dr. Thredson," she announced, "A word please?"

He turned quickly with an annoyed grimace upon his facial features as he looked at the rude nun who he knew from the first meeting that he had with her that she was not particularly fond of him.

"It won't take too much out of your _busy _schedule," she informed him as she walked back into her office, knowing that he would ultimately follow her.

"What is it Sister," he asked as he walked into her office.

"Shut the door behind you," she demanded as she leaned against her desk and looked him over, "I don't want any ears overhearing what I am about to tell you."

He did as she said and then looked at her with slight confusion upon his face. He had been in this institution for a little over two weeks and he had never seen her door closed.

"What's this about," he asked.

She gave him a knowing smile and asked, "How is your patient, Doctor?"

"I haven't seen him today," he informed her in visible annoyance, "But I have the sneaking suspicion that he is not why you called me in here."

"And how is your relationship with Dr. Lector," she asked with a raised brow.

"There is no relationship between-"

"Of course there's not," she informed him. "You've noticed that she hates working here, haven't you Doctor?"

"It's quite apparent," he informed the nun, "She doesn't really care about her patients in this place. I think that she is a very talented and knowledgeable doctor. I think her talents are being wasted here."

"And you feel this nagging need to take her away from here, don't you," she asked with a smile on her face, "You are a man after all. You see yourself as her potential savior?"

"I've suggested that we open a practice together," he informed her, "Yes."

"Has she told you about her past," Sister Jude asked.

"About her father…and the cult," he asked quickly, "She told me yesterday."

Sister Jude smiled at him and shook her head as she asked, "And that's all she told you? She didn't tell you how she came to work for us?"

"No," he replied with slight confusion upon his face. "How did she come here?"

"She isn't what she seems to be," Sister Jude informed him, "There is a darkness inside of her that causes her moods to change quickly."

"I've noticed," he answered as he looked into the woman's eyes, "She may suffer from a slight bipolar disorder but it isn't bad enough to be considered a threat."

Sister Jude smiled as she moved away from her desk and stood at the window. She looked out to see Lucy in the yard talking with one of her other patients.

"She doesn't have a disorder," she informed him quickly, "She told you about the fire and about the arms that hugged her I assume."

"Yes," he informed her.

"That doesn't strike you as odd," she asked.

"She was in a religious cult. She was surrounded by fanatics," he informed her, "It's only natural that through brainwashing techniques that she would believe that someone was protecting her when this happened."

"I believe that something happened to her that day," she informed him with great conviction in her voice, "Something had been there to help her…and I don't think that what was holding her and talking to her was particularly human."

He looked at her with slight amusement in his eyes and asked to change this ludicrous subject back to facts, "What made her come here?"

Sister Jude turned to him and smiled as she replied, "She had worked with the police for a short time. She was terminated because an inmate called her a particular vulgar name and she reacted poorly."

"How'd she react," he asked.

"She stabbed a pencil into his hand," she replied with a smile, "No other place would allow her to work but I saw the potential in her. This place needed someone like her. I can give tough love but she gives it better."

...

"Stop," Lucy screamed as she opened the door to reveal Anne Frank holding a pistol to the back of Arden's balding head. She had heard the screams coming from his office and she had hurried into the room with Sister Mary Eunice following close behind her to see what the disturbance was all about. She smiled with pride as she watched her patient looming over the injured Dr. Arden.

"Dr. Arden," Sister Mary Eunice announced in fear as she hurried to his side quickly.

"Stop," Anne demanded harshly, "You leave him there."

"Anne, what are you doing," Lucy asked as she raised her hands high above her head to prove to her patient that she meant her no harm.

"This man is a monster," Anne explained as she moved the gun closer toward Arden's balding head.

"Where is Sister Jude? I have to speak to her right away," Anne asked as she looked over to the young blonde nun that looked at her with worry in her eyes.

"That may be true but you can't go around shooting people Anne," Lucy informed her, referring to the statement that Anne had made about Dr. Arden.

"He's a monster," Anne explained once again, "You should see what he has in his office Dr. Lector. It's horrifying."

"Go Sister," Dr. Arden begged in a whisper to Sister Mary Eunice who hurried out of the room in hopes of finding someone to help him.

"Put the gun down," Lucy demanded calmly as she lowered her arms, "This isn't the way. God doesn't like ugly and you really don't want to be punished in this place. It's barbaric here."

"I've waited so many years for this," Anne admitted to them both as she bore her eyes into the back of Arden's head, "It can wait a few more minutes until Sister Jude gets here."

A clicking of another gun sounded from behind Anne and the voice of a man demanded, "Drop the gun or I'll blow your god damned head off."

Lucy shook her head and hurriedly grabbed the gun from the woman and glared into her eyes dark chocolate eyes. She twirled the gun around her finger and smiled as she opened the chamber to reveal that the camber was empty.

"Next time you make sure you have plenty of bullets," Lucy informed her as she shook her head with a bright smile on her face, "It's very hard to kill someone without bullets."

"Take her to solitary confinement," Lucy demanded of Frank who was now pulling the woman out of Dr. Arden's office, "Leave her in there for a while. No food or water for the rest of the day. Show her that we do not reward behavior like this."

"That's not fair," Anne cried as she was pulled away from the man that she was about to murder to exact her pound of flesh.

"And what's your basis of comparison," Lucy asked with a chuckle as she turned to look at the woman, "Auschwitz?"

"She did a great job on you," she informed with a chuckle as she turned her attentions to Dr. Arden and helped him off of the ground, "Good thing that I heard you screaming or you would be a dead man right now."

"Goody for you," Arden announced in disgust as the woman helped him up from the ground. Blood fell from his wound onto the tiled floor and stained it. She felt disgust bubble in her as the smell of his cologne and fresh blood entered her senses.

"Suit yourself," she announced politely and pulled away from him, causing him to fall on the ground once again. She smiled at him as she watched him fall to the floor and replied with sparkling blue eyes, "There's never a need for rudeness. It sickens me."

She walked out of the room, leaving the man to weep in pain on the floor. Her smile grew with each sob that he made. She thought of how many times that man had heard the sobs of others and ignored them like she was doing now.

"Dr. Lector," she head Frank announce from behind her, "Sister Jude needs to see you now."

...

"Her name is Charlotte," the man announced as he showed them a photograph of the patient known as Anne Frank. Lucy shook her head as she looked on to the picture to see her holding a bouncing baby boy in her arms with the largest smile plastered upon her face. She turned to Sister Jude to see a look of sadness come over her. She knew that Jude wanted to believe that the woman was the real Anne Frank.

"Charlotte Brown is her married name," he informed them both, "Born Charlotte Cohen. That's our son, David. He's a sweet little boy but he has the colic, he cries five-six times a night. There's nothing we can do to stop him. It's enough to make anyone go a little cuckoo, especially a woman not as strong as Charlotte."

"Not as strong," Lucy asked in disbelief, "Have you ever met your wife? She beat a man with a broken beer bottle and shot one of our male doctors!"

"Cuckoo," Jude asked with a small sad smile in disappointment, "High strung? How about world class actress? She was very convincing of being Anne Frank."

"That's how it started," the man informed her, "She read the diary when she was 8 months pregnant. We drove down to Boston to see a production of Anne Frank, just sort of hit her in some personal way when she saw the play."

"Sir, your wife is suffering from some serious delusions, that can be very violent at times," Lucy informed the man as she shook her head and handed the photo back to him, "She's a very serious threat to you and whoever else she comes in contact with."

"I will say that some people remark that she resembled Anne Frank," the man announced with tears in his eyes, "They were the same age."

"So," Jude asked as she turned her back on them to hide her forming tears, "The tattoo on her arm, it was a fake?"

"And all of this happened after a night in the theater," Lucy asked as she leaned against the wall, "That sounds rather odd."

"No," he informed her quickly, "It all started after she had the baby. She couldn't stay asleep because of the crying. She said that he made her feel powerless. She began turning to that fear and began leaving the house to go to the library to read about Auschwitz. It's almost like she wanted to relive it. It's like she thought she could somehow change the outcome. She goes on and on about these babies that were gassed tortured and I'd ask her what about her own baby."

"Sounds like postpartum depression," she informed him but was ignored by the man as he continued on with his tale.

"She'd come home with bags filled with old newspapers and art supplies. She'd disappear into the den to work on a project," he informed them as hot tears fell from his cheeks and onto his brown jacket.

She watched as Jude pulled tissues from her desk drawer and handed the man the box as his tears increased substantially as if he were reliving the memories of his wife losing her sanity.

"Sounds to me like a classic postpartum psychosis," the voice of Dr. Thredson announced from behind them. Lucy turned to see him leaning lazily against the door frame and listening into the conversation. She gave him a soft smile as his diagnosis agreed with her own.

"How long have you been standing there, Dr. Buttinski," Jude asked harshly in noticeable annoyance.

"Long enough to hear Dr. Lector's diagnosis ignored," he informed the husband who was looking up at him as he walked in. He gave Lucy a small nod as he stood by the desk.

"The obsession, the manic behavior, the disconnection from her baby," he informed the man as he talked with his hands.

"My wife isn't a psychotic!"

"These things happen," Lucy announced as she pushed herself from the wall and stood beside Dr. Thredson, hoping that her words would be valued more if she were standing beside a male doctor, "Postpartum depression and psychosis happens more than most people know. It takes some time for a woman to get over it and love her child once again."

"She needs to come home," the man informed them both harshly.

"No," Lucy informed him quickly. "She's my patient, I won't allow it."

"I think that is very dangerous," Thredson informed him with a strong conviction lacing his words.

"Are you all dimwitted, the woman just shot a man and has beaten the shit out of men in a bar," Lucy announced, anger clearly in her voice. "She could hurt the baby!"

"Did you hear the man," Jude asked as she glared at Lucy in anger, "The man wants his wife at home."

"I don't care what he wants," Lucy announced walking up toward Jude but Thredson quickly pulled her back, "Is it because he is a man and the woman's husband that gives him power over her mind and her health? I am her doctor and I say that she needs to stay here to be looked after, to receive the care that she so desperately needs," she turned quickly to the man and shook her head in disgrace, "I hope you are a carpenter and have a strong stomach because I can guarantee you that you will have to build a coffin for a baby if you take her out of here!"

"That is enough Dr. Lector," Jude hissed in anger as she glared at her. She quickly looked at Dr. Thredson and pointed at Lucy as she demanded, "Get her out of here, Dr. Thredson."

"Come on Lucy," he whispered as he pulled onto her upper arm lightly to get her out of the room. She pulled her arm away from him.

"Get your god damned hand off of me," she hissed as her eyes burned brightly as she glared at him. She looked down at Anne's husband and shook her head in anger.

"No," she hissed harshly, "You can kiss you lovely son goodbye!"

"Lucy," Thredson announced and pulled her out of the room and lightly pushed her against the wall, he placed his hand against her cheek and whispered, "Now breathe, Lucy. You need to calm down, Lucy."

He watched as she shook her head and wiped the hot tears of anger that had collected in her eyes away. He watched as the redness left her pale cheeks as she shook her head and let her hand sweep through her auburn hair in an effort to calm herself down.

"I can't do this anymore," she whispered with sadness in her words, "I can't keep having my diagnosis belittled because I am not a man."

"Hey," he whispered with a large smile, "You will be out of here soon. Chin up Dr. Lector, soon you will be one of the most well respected, and one of the most well-known doctors the world will ever know."

"Oh," she whispered in an effort to change the subject, "I almost forgot. They are going to sterilize Mr. Walker; you are the only one that can stop them. I tried but they won't listen to me."

...

Thredson walked into his office that he shared with Lucy to see that it was empty. He sighed as the office seemed to lose all its form of life without her inside it. He knew that she had been out with her other female patients so he had Kit brought into that room to wait for him to start their session.

"Doc," Kit announced with clear panic in his voice, "You've got to help me. They're going to sterilize Grace. You got to stop 'em."

"Grace isn't my patient Kit," he informed the boy. "There's nothing that I can-"

"But Dr. Lector is," he replied quickly as he looked into the doctor's eyes with a noticeable plea dancing in his eyes, "I see you two, talking and laughing, like a regular couple. You can tell her that they haven't brought her out. She said that she would not let that happen. You got to help her stop this."

"Kit," Thredson announced calmly, "Dr. Lector is a woman, they won't listen to her. Now, let's focus on your case right now and then I'll see what I can do for Grace. Deal?"

Kit watched as his doctor pulled a large recorder from the floor and placed it on the desk with a loud thud. The sheer size of the object caused a feeling of uneasiness to come over him. He knew that technology that was large could not be trusted.

"Have you given thought to what we discussed last time," he asked and watched as Kit nodded at his question.

"You want me to say I killed Alma and those other ladies," Kit answered honestly.

"Only if you believe it's true," Thredson informed him as he lit a cigarette and fiddled with the buttons on the recorder.

"Dr. Lector says that one must admit what they did aloud to have forgiveness from God," Kit informed him in a thick Bostonian accent.

"Well she is right," he informed Kit with a knowing smile upon his features.

"You like her," Kit informed him in an attempt to calm himself down out of his panic, "We can all tell. She likes you too."

"We aren't here to talk about me, Kit," Thredson replied. "We're here to talk about you."

"I know."

"You need to give yourself permission to remember Kit," Thredson informed him, changing the conversation back to what needed to be done, "I think one way to do that is to say it in your own words. I want you to describe what you think happened and I'll play it back for you so you can hear in your own words what you did."

"And if I do that," he asked, the panic growing in his voice, "You're gonna…you're gonna tell the courts that I don't get the chair?"

"Yes," he answered quickly, "That's the bargain, but I need to feel that you are sincere."

He watched as Kit shrugged his shoulders in an effort to relieve the tension from his body and nod as he pressed the play button. He smiled as he waited to hear the story that Kit had to tell. He watched as Kit's leg bounced in nervousness as the boy swallowed his pride.

"My name is Kit Walker," Kit admitted with a mixture of sadness and self-hatred laced within his words, "And I murdered my wife."

...

Lucy shook her head as she looked over to Sister Jude and the man that had claimed that Anne Frank was his wife.

"You brought her back? Already," Lucy asked as she stood lazily against the wall and glared at the man that had refused to listen to her simply because she lacked a penis and testosterone.

"You didn't give her much of a chance," Jude announced sadly as she looked over the man that sat in front of her desk.

"Everyone on the outside is safer with her in here," Lucy informed with anger laced in her words.

"I have to go to work," he explained to Jude frantically, "I'm afraid to leave her alone with the baby."

"It's a period of adjustment," Jude offered as an explanation, "I mean you said it yourself, a baby needs its mother."

"A normal mother yes," he informed her with a sudden anger in his voice, "Charlotte's not normal. She's worse."

"What do you mean she's worse," Lucy asked as she pushed herself from the wall and walked to stand in front of him. She looked down upon him with worry in her eyes.

"At least she could tune out the crying before," he informed her as hot tears threatened to form in his eyes, "I thought if I brought her home and she spent time with us she would remember who she was, remember that we need her."

"Did she try to hurt the baby," Lucy asked in worry as she watched the man shed tears once again. She felt a sickness come over her as she thought about the loss of an infant.

"She tried to suffocate him with the pillow," he sobbed loudly as he turned away from her.

"Good God," Jude whispered in fear and grabbed the tissue box and handed it toward the man to wipe his own tears away.

"Didn't I warn you," Lucy whispered harshly as she glared down at the man that had refused to listen to her before. "I told you that if you took her home that you would be building a coffin fit for an infant."

"Please Sister," the man begged, "You have to take her. I can't handle her."

"Isn't there some family that can stay with her," Jude asked with sadness clearly in her voice. She knew that Dr. Arden would do everything in his power to harm the woman that had shot him.

"Sister," Lucy announced in shock, "What are you doing?"

"She needs professional help," the man informed her harshly, "The care of a good doctor, like the doctor that came in here and diagnosed her. He seemed to understand what she needed."

"Yeah, like I'm not here in the room, with a doctorates degree as well," Lucy announced and walked out of the room, waving her hand in annoyance as she gave up on the case and walked out of the door. She had had it with this man. She felt all want to help his wife leave her with that simple sentence that he had spewed all over her.

"Dr. Thredson," Jude announced as she looked out the door to where Lucy had exited seconds ago, "You're welcome to consult with him if that's what you want."

"He went home," Lucy announced as she stuck her head back into the door and smiled at them wickedly, "I'm the only doctor on call besides Arden, and he doesn't know his ass from a hole in the wall. So looks like you are stuck with the estrogen filled doctor."

...

The common's room filled with patients quickly as Kit made his way into them. He smiled softly as he noticed Grace sitting alone in a large chair. He felt a feeling of pride come over him at the thought that she had gotten out of her sentence.

"Kit," he heard her cry and it was then that he noticed the blood that was soaking into the chair cushion and dripping onto the tiled floor.

"Hey we need a doctor," Kit screamed across the common's room as he looked down at Grace's pale bare legs.

Lucy rushed toward them, her hair flying behind her as she hurried toward the chair. She looked down at the girl's legs and her face paled at that she was taking in.

"That son of a bitch, I said no," she hissed as she looked at the blood that was flowing freely from Grace and seeping into the chair cushion.

"Kit Walker," a new voice announced. She turned quickly to see an entourage of police officers hurrying into the common's room with handcuffs and pistols displayed. She stood quickly as she watched an officer grab Kit harshly and cuff his hands behind his back.

"You are under arrest for the murders of Donna Barden, Alice Rydell, and Alma Walker," an officer informed him in a thick Bostonian accent as another cop shoved him forward away from Grace and herself.

"What," Lucy asked as she looked up at the officers in confusion, "But he is innocent! He didn't kill those girls! Thredson is helping him get off of this. He isn't the real Bloody Face."

"Wait," Grace whispered as she watched Kit being pulled forward out of the room.

"Where's Thredson," Kit asked as he looked over to Lucy, "Go find Thredson and go talk to him for me. Please Dr. Lector, you have to help me!"

"It's a mistake," Grace whispered as tears filled her eyes as she lost blood.

"No we don't," a detective informed him harshly. "We had his evaluation and your taped confession."

"What," Lucy asked in shock; she had discussed with him in detail how Kit was not the killer just days before. "He told me that he was going to help Kit. He didn't believe that Kit did it either."

"Come on kid, let's go," another officer announced as they pulled him toward the large entrance hall out of the common's room.

"No wait," Grace whispered in her hoarse voice and looked up to Lucy with a pleading look in her eyes, "He didn't do it. Alma is alive!"

"What," Kit and Lucy asked at the same time as they looked at Grace with confusion upon both their faces.

"Everything that you said was true," Grace said to Kit as he was being pulled out of the room and out of Briar Cliff.

"I saw her! Alma is alive," she screamed in her hoarse voice as Kit was taken away from her, leaving them Lucy and her alone in Briar Cliff hell.

"Okay Grace," Lucy whispered and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder, "Calm down. We'll get him out of this but first I need to get you to the infirmary. You're burning up. Then we will help Kit together."

* * *

**And there is 7!**

**What do you think? **

**Your awesome reviews are why I update every day, but updates will slow to once a week after chapter 9 so I can keep this story somewhat canon.**

**Your guys are superstars!**


	8. Origins of Monstrosity

**Chapter Eight: Origins of Monstrosity**

**So I'm kind of worried about how you guys will react to this chapter. This has always been the plan ever since I started writing this story. I hope you guys still stick with me because I think it is a rather marvel idea. I've never seen it done anywhere and I won't to write a novel based on this concept that I have built up.**

* * *

"Can I try that," the little girl, Julie, asked as she watched Sister Mary Eunice chopping up the green onion quickly with a very, very sharp knife. She couldn't explain it but she felt drawn to this woman for some unearthly reason.

"You're too young," Sister Mary Eunice informed her in a matter of fact manner, "You'll cut yourself. Why did your mother abandon you here anyways?"

"She's scared of me," Julie answered casually as she watched the nun cut with precision.

"Really," Eunice asked as she looked at the little girl with a soft smile, "Why?"

"She thinks I killed Josie," she confided sadly.

"Did you," she asked as she looked at Julie with a knowing glint in her bright yellow eyes.

"No," the girl answered quickly.

"Did so," Eunice replied quickly.

"How do you know," she asked in a cocky manner that all little children carry inside of them.

"I know everything," Eunice replied with a knowing grin and bright yellow eyes, "I'm the Devil."

"Careful," Lucy's voice rang out in a dark warning, "Trying to take another's throne is what caused Lucifer to be cast from Heaven dear girl."

"Hello...Lucy," Eunice announced with a smile as she looked to the psychiatrist that stood in the shadowed door frame.

Eunice watched as Lucy sashayed into the dark kitchen, the candles lighting her features in a peculiar way that made her look almost demonic. Eunice smiled as she looked at the woman that dared look upon her.

"The battle against the devil, which is the principal task of Saint Michael the archangel, is still being fought today, because the devil is still alive and active in the world. The evil that surrounds us today, the disorders that plague our society, man's inconsistency and brokenness, are not only the results of original sin, but also the result of Satan's pervasive and dark action," Sister Mary Eunice announced as she looked down at the young murderer proudly. "One must always know their biblical references when doing God's work for that is what we really are doing. He wills it of us."

"Pope John the Second," Lucy announced as she raised her hands to clap lightly in delight, "Impressive for a stupid little girl."

"She deserved it that Josie," Eunice informed the girl, receiving an angry smile from Lucy, "She's a dirty little shit. She didn't even like you; she just played with you because her mother made her. Ugh! But you are lucky because you were born with the authentic impulse; don't ever let them kill it."

"Eunice," Lucy warned. She looked down at the little girl and her eyes glowed brightly at the child.

Julie felt a coldness fill her tiny body as she looked into the woman's bright glowing blue eyes that seemed unearthly. She felt the need to escape her as she was trapped in the woman's gaze. She had never felt this way with anyone before, she was always the one that wreaked fear within someone, this time it was the other way around and she wanted to escape it.

"Go away," Lucy demanded in a harsh hiss at the little girl and watched as a fear filled the young girl's eyes and hurried out of the room. She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her as she watched the little girl's retreating back.

"Aww I was just having fun with her," Eunice announced sadly.

"You know that she will do what you want anyways," Lucy announced harshly as she walked closer to Sister Mary Eunice and gazed into her bright yellow eyes. The light demonizing both their features as they gazed upon each other.

"Hello darling," Lucy announced harshly as she glared at the woman. Now fully letting her true self be known. "What has it been, sixty years since we last saw each other?"

"I heard you were leaving," Eunice announced, ignoring the question asked of her. "Leaving this place?"

"You heard right," she informed quickly, "I'm tired of the sexual discrimination in this place. Dr. Thredson has offered me a job alongside him."

"You've become quite attached to Dr. Lector haven't you. Love that you picked a girl with the name Lucy, by the way. It's so obvious that no one would suspect a thing," Eunice asked with a smile, "You've been with her for what-"

"Twenty years," Lucy informed her quickly, "It was easy blending in with her. She doesn't struggle. In fact, she loves the power that I have given her. We've accomplished much together. We have a mutualistic relationship...unlike you two."

"You were pretty great. If I couldn't feel you, I would have never known that you were here," she informed as she cut at another handful of green onions, "Still don't understand why you want forgiveness from thy Father. He's a twat!"

"And you will learn to hold your tongue," Lucy demanded. Her blue eyes burning brightly as she glared at the lower demon that stood in front of her.

"Yes, Dr. Lector," she announced with her eyes lowered, "You are always right. Why do you want forgiveness anyways?"

"I grow tired of these poor souls," Lucy admitted casually, "and there is far greater work that can be done outside of this hospital."

"You going to steal more souls," Eunice asked casually with a knowing smile as she looked upon the woman in front of her.

"Not at all, I like watching people make their own decisions," she informed quickly, "After all that is why I was thrown into Hell."

"You like to stick around places don't you," Eunice asked, remembering their time together long ago.

"I stuck around St. Petersburg for a long while," she replied with a smile as her voice deliberately changed to a Russian accent in a moment of showing off her grand powers to the lesser demon, "With you by my side, before you became a cocky twit. I honestly don't know what I saw in you when I decided to create you, my dear."

"But you never killed anyone," Eunice announced in confusion, "I never understood that. All other demons, either sired or fallen, have spilled blood, but you do not. Is that your sin? To not be as evil as they make you seem to be?"

"That's a lesson that you refuse to learn Azazel," she informed, her voice now back to its original accent, with a smile as she spoke the girl's true name, "It's about the evil that you leave behind, not the amount of bodies you trail like bread crumbs. It's a certain taste you learn to have. You only give them enough rope to hang themselves with."

"You were hard to find here," Eunice informed her, "I find it a proper setting to take over once you leave."

"And you will take care of these lost creatures," she demanded of her quickly, "No more killings. Unless it is directly needed. No unjustifiable murders. You can kill Dr. Arden if you will it, he's a cad...in fact I'd prefer it if you did do away with him."

"Yes I forget that you are against murder and sacrifice," Eunice announced. "Even though your worshippers have offered it many a time."

"Quite right," she replied her voice now thickly English, "And I heed them no mind because as it has been made crystal clear that I am not God."

Sister Mary Eunice chuckled at her reply. She never understood what exactly had changed her master from a being that wanted to be God and rule the heavens and the earth to the apologist seeking forgiveness for her sins instead of bringing evil to the world.

"I'm a beacon of philanthropy. Why just a few years ago I tried to feed a man that was starving in the woods. He was so starved that he kept going on and on about how I was wrong about the word of God. I mean really? I think I should know everything about the Good Book, ya know, since I'm such a great character," Lucy announced as she placed her hand against her chest and rolled her eyes with a slight chuckle of amusement.

"So what are you going to do next," Eunice asked as she gazed upon Lucy.

"I'm going to leave behind a great legacy," she whispered as she turned on her heel away from the possessed nun, "My greatest work to date will arrive."

"So tell me something about me," Eunice demanded with a smile, "Give me some inspirational parting words until we meet again. You know how I like it when you call me bad."

Lucy smiled and replied as she placed her hands upon Eunice's cheeks, "From 1 Enoch 10:8, 'the whole earth has been corrupted through the works that were taught by Azazel: to him ascribe all sin'."

"Oh I love it," she announced with a gleeful yet demonic grin. She closed her eyes in front of Lucy and held her breath as Lucy placed a small kiss upon her slightly chapped lips as an act of saying fare well. A fare well that they had shared sixty years ago.

"Make sure the girl does as she is told," Lucy informed as she pulled away from her and turned upon her heel, "The little gash needs a role model after this is all said and done with. And you my darling little scapegoat are just the creature for the job."

"Yes, Dr. Lector," Eunice announced as she watched Lucy walk out of the candle lit room to collect her things and leave this place in search of forgiveness from the Holy Father.

...

Lucy smiled as she walked out of Briar Cliff with a large cardboard box held snugly between her chest and her arm. The box was filled with a few of her things along with her patient files and prescription pads. No one had helped her gather her things together. No one had noticed that she had left earlier than expected. She wondered if they would notice when she did not come in for a few days. She would be free of this place's chains of servitude and free to pursue her dreams of becoming a great psychiatrist one day.

"Time is on my side," she sang to herself as she grabbed her keys from her purse, "Yes it is! Time is on my side, yes it is Lord!"

She stuck her keys in the scratched up side of her car and sighed as she struggled to get the door open. The wind blew harshly around her and she shivered at the coldness that filled the thinly clad body.

"Come on you piece of-"

"Dr. Lector," she heard a familiar voice announce. She smiled at how her name had been called out in urgency.

"Yes," she turned quickly then felt a sharp pain upside her head. The pain moved throughout her body quickly as a black fuzziness took over her body and forced her to lose her equilibrium and fall toward the ground. She could hear the items in her box scream out with a loud bang as they hit the cement ground.

Thredson caught her in his arms just before she hit the ground, just as he had done when the possessed boy had died so many nights ago. The lavender scent from her hair wafted up to him and she moaned in his arms. He watched as her eyes opened slightly to gaze upon him. He could see the vivid color of her blue eyes that sent a cold chill down his spine. He watched in confusion as a soft smile appeared on her soft lips as she gazed upon him.

"I'm sorry Lucy," he whispered in sadness as he watched her breathing catch slightly as he held her. He could feel the blood oozing from the back of her head where he had hit her. He could feel the wet substance soaking through his white shirt and staining his hairy wrist.

"Oliver," she whispered in the strangest tones that he had ever heard spoken from her just before she blacked completely out in his arms.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her towards his car. He could hear her soft breathing and her pounding heart as he held her near to him as he opened his back car door. He laid her in the backseat of his car and covered her with a blanket as if she were sleeping in case some nosy police officer pulled him over. He did not want to take the chance with her. He had invested too much time into getting to know her for his plans to be shot to Hell.

"Dr. Lector," Frank announced from somewhere off in the distance. Thredson hurried and grabbed her box and keys and placed them in the passenger seat of his car so not to arouse suspicions. He started his car and peeled out of the parking lot, leaving Frank in the dust.

...

"Dr. Lector wasn't there," Frank informed as he walked into Jude's office, "Her car is still here but she's nowhere to be found."

"Is Dr. Thredson's car here," she asked as she looked up at the portly man from her chair.

"He's gone, mam," he informed her sadly.

"That stupid girl," Jude whispered to herself and shook her head in slight anger.

"I bet they went off together," she informed Frank quickly in an attempt to explain her slight outburst, "Those two were two peas in a pod."

"What do you want to do about Grace," he asked as he looked over the woman. "She's not doing too well."

"Arden will have to take care of her until Lucy comes in tomorrow," she informed him, "He botched the procedure, and he needs to fix it."

...

Oliver Thredson walked carefully down the stairs with Lucy Lector in his arms. He was careful to watch her head as he moved through the small hallway. He usually dropped his victims through a homemade shoot but she didn't deserve that. He didn't want to chance her having any broken bones so he took the time to carry her. She was the special girl. She was his saving grace. He knew that she could save him from his own personal demons.

He slowly laid her unconscious body on the clean white tiled floor of his basement that doubled as a torture chamber. Her dress rose slightly as he placed her gently down. His hand touched her thigh as he pulled the skirt of her dark blue dress down. As his hand grazed her covered skin slight anger came over him at the touch of the hose that were blocking his ability to have flesh against flesh. He quickly pulled her heels off of her shapely feet and snaked his hands up her toned thighs. He lurched onto the tops of the hose and jerked them off of her leg in one quick swipe, throwing them and her small heels to the corner of the room where she wouldn't be able to reach and use as a weapon against him. He closed his eyes as his hands touched lightly against her warm pale skin causing his arousal to heighten. He could hear her breathing lightly as she slept.

He turned quickly in an attempt to stop the overwhelming want to remove her skin and grabbed the chain from the corner of the room. He wrapped it tightly around her small ankle and looked down on her as she lay on his newly sterilized floor; dry blood caked her hair as she slept making her seem like a fallen angel that had bumped her head when she had fallen from Heaven.

What he didn't know was how correct his comparison was.

He smiled as he heard her whisper some inaudible name in her sleep signaling to him that she was having a dream. He hurried out of the room, leaving her alone, to begin on his plan. She would have a surprise from him when she awoke.

...

_Lucy felt as if she was out of her body as she watched Judas Iscariot hang himself from the tree overlooking the field in which the son of God had been tortured and crucified. A bright red fire covers her vision and she watches as a nail is impaled into a wrist upon a wooden cross, she can smell the rancid smell of blood oozing from the man's wrist and toward the ground. Tears fall from her face as she looks over a river overrun with the blood of plague victims, a disgusted sickness came over her and she cast her eyes toward Heaven._

"_You are worse than scum," she screams to the sky in anger and hate, "And to think that I call you father!"_

_She sobs as she watches the first born of children of Egypt be massacred as locusts swarm through the blood red sky, giving the appearance of Hell on Earth._

"_And they call me the Father of Lies," she hissed as she wiped the tears from her face, "I have given them power of choice! They need not kill in my name for the sanctity of righteous lies!"_

_She looked to the ground to see hot blue flames circled around her. Her head fell slightly back as a wicked laughter escaped her, a laughter that would cause the strongest of men to freeze in fear at the very sound that escaped her._

"_And my greatest evil shall only be carried out when a child is born of an unholy union and then we will fight the war between us," she whispered, "And you brought all this upon your precious children because you could never find forgiveness for me. You give them," she sneered as she glared down at the dirty poor village below her, "Those peasants, your most precious of creations, forgiveness. You created me to betray you and yet you have no want to forgive me. You have damned me to a life of loneliness. But I am the morning star and I shall not be forgotten!"_

_A bright wind overtook her and she watched as she was taken to a small house that she had known quite well. She smiled as she watched the girl crying in the corner._

"_Lucy," she whispered and hurried to the girl's side and wrapped her arms around her as fire burned around them, engulfing everything in its path._

"_You are my shepherd and I shall not be in want," she whispered as she held the girl tight in her arms and looked up to the large wooden Cross that gazed down at her through the red hot flames, "I seek your forgiveness, all mighty Father. I come on bended knee. I want salvation."_

"_I'm sorry," she whispered over and over again_.

Her eyes jutted open and she bolted upward with sweat falling from her forehead. Bright white light burned her eyes as she took in her new surroundings. Panic quickly erupted through her as she tried to understand where she was. A pain in the back of her head rippled through her body and caused a groan of pain to escape her soft pink lips.

"Bad dreams," she heard Oliver ask in a soft voice.

She turned quickly toward his voice and a scream of panic and utter fear escapes her as she looks upon a dirt covered skeleton with golden capped front teeth.

Oliver watched with amusement as Lucy quickly scooted away from the remains that he had brought especially for her. He smiled as she banged her back into his freezer and jumped as the lid closed from the impact of which she had hit it with. He watched as her eyes widened as she took in the skeleton that lay helplessly on the floor.

"Daddy," she asked with fear in her voice, tears filled her sad blue eyes. She shook her head as she placed her hand against her lips to keep the sob from escaping her.

"It took forever to locate the cemetery where he was buried," he informed her quickly, "I thought it would be a nice gift."

"Oliver," she asked calmly as she looked up to him to see that he was dressed in blue jean overalls and black lingerie over it along with a heavy coat, "Grave robbery? Have we sunk so low?"

"You don't seem too shocked," he said as he walked toward looking down on her with confusion in his eyes. He had never had a victim act as calmly as she was acting. He had expected something different from her but not this drastically different.

"Tell me it's not true," she begged as tears filled her eyes, "Why'd you bring him here for?"

"You wanted forgiveness from him didn't you," he asked as he kneeled down beside her to examine her face as she looked at the skeleton that lay casually on the floor beside them, staring at her with dark holes where his pale blue eyes once had been.

Her face contorted into nothing but pain as she looked at the remains. She slowly looked back at him and shook her head as she watched him pull the mask made of skin upon his head and her eyes grew wide. She looked into his brown eyes through the grotesque mask and she shook her head as tears fell from her head.

"You don't have to kill me Oliver," she whispered as she moved closer toward him instead of away like the others had done, "You can talk to me. You listened to my problems, let me listen to yours. Please Oliver."

"Do you still want forgiveness from your father," he asked as he looked down at her wet cheeks and wiped the tears away.

She bit at her tongue and nodded as an answer.

"Then give him a kiss and ask for forgiveness. Now," he demanded and pushed her toward the skeleton. He watched as she stopped herself from landing on the remains of her father and then looked back at him. He had never seen her eyes so pale before, he had become to see them as a vibrant blue that was full of life and strength, this Lucy did not seem at all the person that he had known at Briar Cliff but she still held that certain strength though it seemed different, he couldn't explain it.

"Please," she asked as she looked over to the dirt covered skull and then back to him, her eyes pleading with him, "Don't make me do this. We're friends. You don't have to do this, Oliver. I'll do whatever you want, Oliver. Just not this. Talk to me Oliver, tell me what you want Oliver. Please."

"I want you to stop saying my name," he demanded harshly, "I know that you are a person, I'm a person too. So stop trying to humanize yourself."

"Then tell me-"

She hissed as he grabbed the chain around her ankle and jerked her toward him. She felt him on top of her and she lifted her arms and hit violently at his chest and his face as she took in the large syringe that he held in his hands that he had intentions of stabbing her with.

"_Don't let him break you. You have power over him and all others. I gave it to you. Don't fail me, Lucy."_

"Be still," he screamed at her and shoved her wrists into the tiled floor with one hand. Tears fell from her eyes as he tapped the needle onto the soft skin of her exposed arm.

"It's just something to relax you," he informed her as he held her in place on the floor, "I don't want to break you, Lucy."

She hissed as she felt the needle pierce through the thin skin. Quickly she felt the burning of the toxin course through her veins. She tried to move but whatever he had injected her with had caused her muscles to betray her.

"Lucy," he whispered as he watched her look toward the skeleton of her father, "I'm so sorry about this Lucy."

"Fer," escaped Lucy as she watched looked to a large cross that wasn't there and watched as thirty silver coins fell to the ground.

"It's okay Lucy," he whispered as he moved a blood caked hair from out of her eyes as her eyes closed as the drug took control over her, "I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

**So I really liked how a guest reviewer thought she may have Jesus in her. I thought that was interesting because I am going with her as Lucifer but wanting to have redemption and forgiveness for what had happened. Why? Because you never see the devil asking for forgiveness. It actually gets pretty scary writing this story because I'm having to think how the devil would think.**

**I have taken liberties with religions and demonology obviously. I've made it so Azazel was made by her. I'm a religious history major so I've tried to research a good amount of this for you guys. **

**Also you can go with whatever sex you think the Devil is. It's up to you. **

**Also, notice that Lucifer told Azazel that Lucy and (s)he have a mutual relationship, unlike Mary Eunice and her demon. So looking back you can see the split between the two Lucy's...which explains why some people have asked if she was bipolar. **

**I hope you stick with me and I hope that you guys don't hate this much. I am really worried about this chapter and how you all will respond.**


	9. Sympathy for the Devil

**Chapter Nine: Sympathy for the Devil**

**So the rating is M on this chapter...but I mean do you really care? It's AHS, the whole first half of this season was about sex :)**

**This whole chapter is Lucy/Thredson centered. Listen to Sympathy for the Devil by Guns n Roses or The Rolling Stones (I personally like the GNR version more) because that is the song title of this chapter :)**

* * *

Lucy's eyes bolted open to the smell of food being cooked on a corner stove. A light blue duvet and white sheets tangled between her appendages like tree vines attempting to keep her from entering the forest in hopes of escaping a murderous huntsman. A wicked smile came over her face as she the smell Oliver Thredson's cologne entranced her as she laid upon the soft bed that he had lavished upon her while she was our cold from the drug he had injected her with. Her eyes widen as she hears the sizzling of whatever he was cooking for her. She quickly dispatched the tangled bed covers off of her to gaze at her bare legs and exposed cleavage. She looked over herself to see that she was wearing a red lace lingerie that stopped at the top of her thighs, barely hiding her curves and her goodies from the good doctor. A hot blush of embarrassment and loss of personal space came over her face as she realized that her panties had been removed while she had slept. Lucy turned her attentions to Oliver and shook her head as she watched him flip the cheese sandwich that he was preparing.

"Is there anything more heavenly than waking up from a nap to a warm meal," she heard Oliver ask of her in a calm list.

"Where are my clothes," she asked softly as she glared into his brown eyes.

"They were dirty," he informed her in a matter of fact tone, "They're in the wash. You don't want to go to the hospital in dirty clothes and underwear, do you?"

She shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks at the thought. Her lips quivered in fear as she looked at the man that had kidnapped her as he stood in a white wife beater cooking at the stove. He looked normal, he had given her no warnings or red flags, and he had been charming. She couldn't understand why she had fallen for his tricks. She wanted to scream but something inside her demanded that she not.

"_You are stronger than him, Lucy. You are mine; I am a part of you. Nothing can stop us."_

"I bet this is what your mother made you after school," he announced with a smile as he looked over to her, taking in how the light reflected against her soft skin.

"I never had a mother," she whispered sadly, "She died when I was real young," she looked up at him and shook her head and asked, "If I scream will someone hear me?"

Oliver chuckled at her bold straight to the point question. This had been the first woman that didn't scream or babble about wanting him to spare her life. She was keeping her head and conversing with him as if he were a normal human being and not an ill man. He knew that her training at Briar Cliff had something to do with but he so desperately wanted to believe that she was comfortable enough around him to not be scared. He didn't want to hurt her and he didn't want her to hurt him like so many of the others had.

"The walls are soundproof," he informed her as he signaled to the walls with a mischievous grin on his face, "Believe me, girls with bigger sets of lungs have tried before."

She nodded as she watched him flip the sandwich in the skillet. She shook her head and looked down at the chain around her ankle and took in the bloody ring that had formed around the metal from how tight he had placed it on her thin appendage.

"Let me go Oliver," she whispered with a pleading tone in her voice, no tears fell from her sad blue eyes, "I won't leave. You got me, but this chain is hurting me. It's cutting into my skin."

"Can't take that chance Lucy," he replied in a matter of fact tone. She watched as he ignored her and continued on with cooking the sandwiches. Her eyes suddenly burned a very bright blue as she took in his posture of self-consciousness and how his bushy eye brows met as he contemplated the rest of his plans inside of his quick mind.

"I'll take your soul to Hell with me," she informed him with a wicked sharp smile, "You only need to trust me with your soul."

"Why," he asked as he finally looked up to her to see her eyes burning bright, brighter than he had ever seen them burn before, "Because I'm possessed by the Devil? You and Sister Jude were in the same boat with that Jed kid."

"No," she answered with a clever smile, "Because I am the Devil. Lucy and I both enjoy your company."

She watched as he smirked at her in amused disbelief and shook his head and placed the sandwiches on two separate ceramic plates.

"Kit," she whispered and looked up at him as a tear fell from her eyes that now deemed to their original blue state, "You set Kit up to take the fall for you? Why?"

"Because you're the one," he informed her with a caring and gleeful smile.

"Can I tell you a secret," he asked with a small smile, "Nutmeg makes all the difference in the world."

She watched as he brought two trays toward the large bed and sat them by her side, one tray for her and one tray for him, complete with two glasses of badly aged wine. She looked down to see a bowl of tomato soup and a little sandwich. Her eyes looked over to him as he smiled at her with a glint in his eyes as she lifted her glass to her lips and let them linger there for a moment before she took a sip.

"The perfect mommy snack," he informed her as he held the glass in his hand and took a drink from his. He smiled at the woman that sat beautifully in the spare bed that he had slaved away pulling in for her. He had never let the women before have a bed, she was his special one.

"I don't eat human flesh," she informed him in a matter of fact tone as she looked down at the sandwich with worry on her face. He chuckled as a response and shook his head at her need to worry about something that he would never do.

"Well," he announced with a childish smile, "I don't either. I would never do such a thing to you?"

He watched as a skeptical look came over her soft features as she carefully picked up the sandwich as if it were some strange and new insect that must be studied.

"Only I didn't have a mother to make one for me," he informed her sadly as he gazed into her tear filled blue eyes.

"Oliver," she whispered as tears fell down her eyes and trailed the corners of her cheeks and down her neck.

"Of course I had a mother," he replied, clearing that little technicality up, "But I never knew her."

She could hear the sadness in his voice but also could see the insanity that twinkled behind his eyes. She knew that most psychopathic or sociopathic tendencies came from issues of the family and he was a prime candidate.

"She was about your age when she abandoned me," he informed her softly, biting down the sob that wanted to escape his throat.

She shook her head at his words and whispered, "No mother should ever abandon their child, Oliver. Did you grow up in an orphanage?"

"In the system," he corrected quickly, "where all my basic needs were met, food and water, the rudimentary education, and with the help of a leather crop learning the difference between right and wrong."

"It didn't work apparently," she replied and watched as he smiled at her small joke.

He watched in wonder as she placed the sandwich against her lips as she listened for more of his story. He couldn't get over the fact of how calm she seemed to be at this turn of events. He wished that he had never done this to her, he wanted a normal relationship for once in his life but she was too special for normal.

"They followed all the rules," he added as he picked at the edges of the duvet with his perfectly trimmed and cleaned fingernails, "Especially the rules against affection or any unnecessarily body contact because touch would certainly spoil the child."

She placed the sandwich down and looked into his dark brown eyes that had once been hidden behind thick black framed glasses. She swallowed the fear inside of her and placed her hand against his cheek softly. She watched as he closed his eyes for just a moment and then opened them to smile up at her with satisfaction. She smiled at him as she pulled her hand away from his cheek and grabbed the small sandwich and took a small bite as her stomach rumbled. She tapped at the toast in slight anxiousness as she stared into his brown eyes that still seemed to hold no ill will toward her.

"This is good," she whispered and smiled at him as she continued to tap on the toasted white bread.

"But you're right," he informed her as he held his own sandwich in his hand, "This is good."

"Oliver," she whispered as she watched him bite into his sandwich and chew lightly upon it, her blue eyes burned slightly, "I know what it is to be abandoned. My father abandoned me. I've been searching my whole long life to gain his forgiveness," tears fell from her eyes, "But it's never going to happen. I was lonely every day of my life as well, wondering when I'd find someone that could take his place and love me the way I deserved to be love. I was just an unruly child back then."

She watched as he pushed the tray away and crossed his feet upon the bed and looked into her bright blue eyes that were red from the amount of tears that she had spilled in front of him. Her eyes seemed slightly puffy and her pupils were the smallest of circles, a side effect from the toxin he had injected her with.

"I was right about you," he confided softly, "You're the one," he giggled and hid his eyes from her with his hands over his eyes with a childlike innocence that did not fit his grown man frame.

"I am the one," she whispered with a bright smile and burning blue eyes as she looked down at him. "I am her, Oliver."

"Tell me, Oliver," she begged as she reached her hand to hold his tightly in hers, silently telling him that she willingly was touching him, "Tell me why you killed those girls."

"I've always been self-aware," he answered as he looked down at her soft hands that were touching his of their own accord, "that I was different from the other kids, I was smarter, but I was also more afflicted. That's what made me want to study psychiatry."

"The same as me Oliver," she whispered and let her thumb rub comfortingly against the thin skin between his thumb and index finger.

"I did it to better understand my disorder," he informed her as he looked into her blue eyes that seemed to fill with understanding as they gazed upon each other, "It wasn't until medical school that I had my first breakthrough. I would laugh along with my idiot colleagues, but I knew the woman on the table wasn't my girlfriend, she was my mother. She was thirty-three years old, the same age as my mother when she abandoned me. The same age as you Lucy."

She shook her head at him and took a deep breath at his story. He had a type she had none. Every woman had been thirty-three, another tale tell sign that Kit was not the Bloody Face murderer. Most serial killers killed within a certain age group, that was closer to their own she knew.

"What did you do," she forced herself to ask him, going into her full psychiatrist form as she squeezed lightly upon his thumb as her long fingers grazed over his knuckles.

"I knew," he replied in a cold, indifferent tone, "Logically, rationally, that the woman on the table wasn't my mother, but somehow in the cosmic joke that is my life I somehow felt like she could be. It was poetic justice that I would be meeting her on a slab in my anatomy class."

"Oh God," she whispered to herself and placed her free hand above her mouth to keep the sickness from escaping her, "You touched her? Skin on skin? You molested this corpse?"

"It was then that I knew what I was missing," he whispered with a soft smile on his lips as he watched Lucy drop her hand from her mouth, "A mother's touch."

Lucy shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks as she reached out to him again with her free hand and squeezed tightly against his strong hand.

"Skin to skin contact," he whispered as he lightly touched her skin with his thumb, caressing it softly "It's what I was craving. It's what I was missing my whole life…oh but she smelled of formaldehyde and her skin, even after I removed it, it was cold and stiff."

She shook her head at his story. She could feel the thickness filling the air as she sat beside the man that had killed women that he wanted so desperately to be his mother.

"I know you know about the Harlow stories," he announced with a smile as he looked her over to see that she was attempting to pull her broken emotions back together, "You remember?"

She shook her head in disagreement as she wiped the tears away and admitted, "No I don't remember Oliver."

"Baby Reese's monkeys were separated from their mothers after birth and were given two substitute mothers, a wire mesh one with milk and the other covered in tarry cloth. Every monkey preferred the tarry cloth covered mother even if it didn't have milk."

"Oliver," she whispered as she exhaled a breath of sadness and remorse for him, "You're sick. We can get you some help. I can help you."

"Even monkeys now the difference," he informed her, ignoring her biased diagnosis, "I tried," he whispered as he looked down at her hand in sadness as hot tears of guilt and self-hatred filled his eyes, "I really tried. But that cadaver did nothing to quiet my craving. I needed someone a…a little more lively."

She shook her head at him as she took in the pain and slight regret that reflected in his eyes. She wanted to run far from this place but she wanted to stay. She felt a sense of professional duty to help him, to save him from himself.

"Warm living skin," he whispered to her with an almost demonic like smile which caused tears to flow like a river from her eyes. He hurriedly scooted closer to her side and wiped the fresh tears away from her flushed cheeks.

"No, no, no, no," he begged as he wiped the tears away, "It's okay. It's okay because now that you are here all of that work is behind me. You can help me…Mommy."

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him to see the want of childhood innocence and love reflecting back at her. Lucy shook her head at him and forced a small smile upon her face as she forced herself to lay her head into his comforting hand in a manner that silently told him that she was there for him and that she understood what he was going through.

"You need to get some sleep, you'll exhaust to quickly if you don't," he whispered his demands to her, "I have to have to get a few things ready for tonight."

She shook her head and grabbed his hand with both of her cold hands, her fingers wrapped tightly around his knuckles in an attempt to console him.

"Oliver," she whispered as her sad eyes met his deep brown ones, "I know what you are going through, more than one could possibly know. A girl needs a father. I didn't have him in my life. I had nothing."

He smiled at her kindly and patted her hand lightly as he stood from the bed and whispered, "Get some rest."

...

Lucy groaned in unbearable pain as she looked down at her bleeding ankle. The chain was wrapped around her ankle tightly, squeezing tighter like the vice grip of a python strangling its dinner. She reached down quickly and watched as thick blood clots stained the tips of her long pale fingers.

"Fuck," she whispered in pain as she examined at the wound that was bleeding profusely to the point that the white sheet was stained red with her blood.

She pushed herself off the bed and crawled over to his work space with what little energy she had left in her body. He had left her alone for a day to recuperate but it had only caused her more harm with him gone than with him there. She could see the sharp tool on top of his work table and hissed as she pulled herself toward the table, being careful of her useless ankle. The tips of her fingers lightly caressed the tool but she was not quite tall enough to grab it firmly. She stretched her body further but only caused herself to fall into the desk which caused the pans and other objects to fall on top of her weakened body. She hissed in disgust as Oliver's Bloody Face mask fell into her lap. She quickly grabbed it and with a fed up scream flung it far away from her.

She hissed at the pain that erupted from her sore ankle and groaned slightly as she pushed herself out of the mess that she had made. She grabbed the tools that had fallen and hurried to put them back in their proper places hoping that her captor would not notice. She grabbed the sharp tool that had been her original target and placed it against the thick chain on her ankle and began to grind upon it with the strength that she always felt burning inside of her. She cried at the pain that erupted from her ankle as she sawed into the metal chain.

"_Ignore the pain," _the voice inside of her that she had learned to trust long ago reassured her, "_You won't break in this place. Our work is yet to be done, my child."_

She heard the door open from above and she hurried to throw the tool away from her. She did not want to upset her captor at the thought that she trying to escape. She knew how to deal with him but she could not depend on him seeing her as a friend always, his mind was fragile. She hurried with a noticeable limp toward the bed and pulled the covers over her sweaty body. The smell of dried and new blood clouded her senses in one horrid putrid smell as she laid in the filth that her own body had exuded. She took deep breaths in order to calm herself down as her captor hurried down the stairs with stress written on his face as he paced on front of her bed. She could tell that something had obviously angered him.

"_He's a weakling, not as strong as us. Take him. We will mold him into the perfect fiend," _the voice in her head whispered.

"He is unbelievable," he announced in anger as he paced around the floor in front of the table that Lucy had just fell into "He has the nerve to call me a liar!"

"Who," she asked as she took deep breaths as she watched him kick the table causing the pots and pans to fall to the ground, the same ones that had fallen on top of her. She watched him closely as he wiped his hands through his thick black hair in an attempt to calm himself in front of her.

"He's the one spouting stories about little green men," Oliver announced in anger.

"Kit," she asked in slight confusion as she shook her head, "He called you?"

She watched as he turned quickly and looked at her with a worried look as he took in the sweat that collected on her forehead. He hurried to her and placed his hand against her cheek to feel her elevated temperature.

"A rise in body temperature," he informed her and then placed his hand against her throat, "Accelerated heart rate."

She looked up at him with wide eyes and shook her head as she watched him closely.

"I think I'm sick Oliver," she confided with him as tears left her as she watched pain and betrayal cross through his dark brown eyes.

"What are you up to," he asked in anger as she looked her over.

"Nothing," she lied and then hissed in pain as he pulled the covers off of her to reveal the chain that she had managed to slightly cut into and the bloodstain circle that seeped into the bed from her ankle. She hissed as he lifted the chain and caused her ankle to lift in the air. He ignored the whimpers that were escaping her as he did this and then dropped it quickly. Her whimpers caused a strung lust to fill him as he forced pain upon her.

"I knew it," he whispered as he shook her head.

"No, no," she cried, "It's not like that, Olive. My ankle. It's too tight. It hurts me. It exhausts me."

"You were going to abandon me," he whispered with resentment and anger in his voice, "Just like my mother!"

"No, Oliver," she whispered as she looked into his eyes, her blue eyes imploring him to see it her way, "I'd never abandon you, Oliver. I care too much about you, Oliver."

He grabbed her wrists and shoved her into the bed with brute force. He placed himself on top of her, his knees pinning her own down, and glared down at her with harsh brown eyes that were filled with a plethora of emotions of hate, resentment, guilt, love, and betrayal. She struggled against him as he placed straps around her wrists that attached to the metal bedposts above her head.

"You're just like the others," he informed her harshly as he locked her wrists up.

"I'm not like them," she whispered and looked deep into his eyes, "I know you, Oliver. I'm not like them and you aren't like the others either. We are the same, you and I."

"Shut your dirty mouth," he demanded harshly as he watched her take deep breaths as he hovered over her frightened body that quivered underneath him causing an uncontrollable carnal lust to bubble inside of him as he looked at her skin that sat just under him waiting to be touched, waiting to be ripped and pulled apart, begging to be kissed by soft lips.

"I'm not like that," she cried as she wiggled underneath him, "I'm not. I'm not."

"You're such a disappointment," he whispered in sadness as he looked deep into her eyes. She could see the tears of betrayal in his eyes as she looked down at her.

"Oliver," she cried as he straddled her on the bed. She moved her legs so their hips touched against each other.

"When people don't live up to expectations," he whispered and then pushed off of her and turned away from her to try and push those carnal pleasures away, he had a job to do and he couldn't let emotions cloud his judgment. She was no longer needed anymore, she had betrayed him.

"Sometimes all you can do is…end it," he informed her in soft anger.

"No," she cried, "Don't do this to me, Oliver, not me. You saved me remember? Don't do this! I care about you so much. You are stronger than this monster that is inside of you. Tell him to go away! That's all you have to do. You will your creation. You are not a shell that it can just take over, you are not its mobile home, you are in control of it. You dictate what your demon does. You are his master!"

Oliver looked over her and shook his head at her words. He was in charge. He had always been in charge.

She watched in horror as he bent over to grab the mask that she had thrown under the table and placed it over his head and walked predator like toward her with a surgical scalpel in his hand. The light peered off the sharp tool perfectly and caused Lucy's eyes to burn a bright blue as the voice inside her became louder.

"This is all your fault," he informed her as he walked toward Lucy, "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Please," she whispered as he straddled her once again. He tried to ignore how she moved into him as he sat over her.

"Try not to scream," he demanded of her in a cold tone as he slit the buttons off of the red blouse that he had put her in earlier, "But you will."

"They always do when I make the first incision," he informed her as he watched through his mask the tears that freely escape her, "but then shock will take over and you won't feel a thing."

"Oliver," she cried as she looked into his dark eyes that were filled with tears as well, she knew that he did not want to do this to her, "My father refuses to give me forgiveness for my great sin. He abandoned me. I haven't felt the touch of another person in so long, that skin to skin touch. Touch me Oliver."

She heard the last stitches of the lingerie being ripped exposing only her thin red bra and her pale stomach to his peering eyes. She shivered as the cold metal of the scalpel lightly touched her throat and trailed to her chest. She felt him rip at the strap of her bra and she closed her eyes as her naked physique was all his to see and take in.

"It doesn't have to be this way," she whispered to him as she opened her eyes and looked him in the eyes, "We can help each other. I need a forgiving father and you need a loving mother."

"I wish that were true Lucy," he whispered as he held back the sob in his throat, she sobbed as she felt his tears fall onto her throat.

"I had such high hopes for you," he cried as he looked down upon her, "You were so smart. You called my work an art. You were the only one that appreciated my work and understood me."

"It still is. I still do," she whispered as she lifted her upper body slightly against him, "But you can stop this and you can just disappear."

"I thought you could understand," he confided as a child would do to his first crush.

"I do, I do understand," she whispered, "Better than anyone else."

"No," he hissed as he looked at her pale skin in anger as the carnal lust rushed over him like strong unforgiving ocean waves, "You don't."

"That's alright Oliver," she whispered sadly, "I don't want you to feel guilty about it. Your mother made you do it. A mother's love is unconditional and you never had that," she looked at her chains and then back to him, her eyes burning a bright blue as her other half took control of her with her permission, "Let me go, I won't leave you, I swear on everything that is holy. You deserve to be loved. I love you, baby."

She took a deep breath and pulled her legs from under him and placed them around his hips. She gazed up at him with the same carnal lust in her burning eyes that he was filled with as he looked down at her glorious naked body.

"Let me go because I love you," she whispered, her eyes burning an unnatural bright color as she looked up at him, "Let me love you, Ollie. I can show you how much a mother can love you."

She smiled as he pulled the mask off of his head and threw it to the side. She watched the hot tears roll down his cheeks and she allowed tears to fall from hers as she pushed herself forward and placed the softest kiss upon his lips, a kiss that to others would barely be considered a kiss, a kiss that was so soft and filled with meaning and trust that no one could understand it but the two of them, a kiss that locked their souls together. She pulled away slowly and allowed her lips to linger against his for a moment before she lay back on the bed and gazed up at him with her bright blue eyes that gave him permission to give into his carnal pleasure.

"_And we shall bring in a great evil into this world with an unholy union. It is destined."_

"Forgive me father for I have sinned greatly," she whispered as she looked up at him with a smile upon her face. She smiled at him as he sobbed above her. He wanted to touch her but he didn't want to ruin her supple skin at the moment.

"It's okay, my dark child," she whispered as she looked up at him with the softest of smiles.

"Baby needs colostrum," he cried and ripped her bra from her chest and greedily licked and nibbled at her nipple. She groaned slightly at the contact that she had not felt in a very long time and she moved against him as her blue eyes burned vividly under her eye lids as his cold hands kneaded and pawed at her exposed breasts. She chuckled slightly to herself at what impending evil they would bring forth upon this world that would bring in the most despicable of evil into this world.

* * *

**Did you get my allusion to Hannibal "the Cannibal" Lector? "I don't eat people"...that's why I had her last name as Lector and made her a psychiatrist to pay tribute to my favorite thriller! And even when Lana was biting into the sandwich I was thinking is Wendy in there, so I had to include that little piece! ;)**

**So what just happened? It's really hard to contrast between her two personalities. They pretty are much one in the same. So I'd like to know what you think about that? Does it seem believable that this would happen if she were put in this situation. Notice that she is more dominate over him, mostly because Lucifer has a plan that needs to be carried out and (s)he is not going to let anything stop that plan from happening.**

**You guys are awesome. Love the reviews! :)**


	10. Dark Cousin

**Chapter Ten: Dark Cousin**

**I want to take this moment to thank everyone who has reviewed. I was in tears this morning, reading all the reviews that I have received because they meant so much and touched my heart. Thank you so much. You guys are the best! And I'm sick at the moment so I fell asleep while reading the reviews and I dreamed that the writers of the show found this story off of twitter for some odd reason and emailed me asking me to come help with the next season...too bad it was just a dream. I woke up and checked my email faster than anyone has checked their email before!**

**Now this chapter is rated M as well, it's very sexual. So if you don't like that then close your eyes :)**

* * *

Sister Mary Eunice crept into the isolation room where Miles had been taken after his bloody suicide attempt. She stopped quickly as a cold fear washed over her as she looked at the large expanded black wings of one of the many powerful angels in God's realm. She watched as the woman in black placed her red lips against the black boy's pale lips and took his last breath away.

"Who's there," the angel asked harshly as she looked down at the young man that had begged for her to take him away, "Who dares look upon I? Show yourself!"

Eunice walked deeper into the empty room and felt a heavy feeling come over her, a feeling that made her feel sick and defeated, the way Lucy did. She shook her head as anger flushed over her pale cheeks. She looked upon the angel that dared enter this place where she had domain over. A gift bestowed upon her by Lucifer herself.

"You did what you had to do," Eunice announced harshly as she looked at the dead body of Miles, "Now leave."

"What are you that you can look upon me," the woman in black asked as she glared at the woman with a detail oriented eye.

"I'm just a simple nun," Eunice informed her with a wicked grin that crossed her pink unpainted lips.

"A nun perhaps," the angel replied in a matter of fact tone, "But not so simple. Something else resides inside of you, one like me created you, but one that has fallen. You are a cousin."

"I am no cousin of yours," Eunice announced in disgust as she looked down her nose at the angel of death and demanded harshly, "Now leave this place, you are not wanted."

"I was invited, unlike you," she replied calmly as she looked into the nun's eyes, "Do you know why you seek me out cousin?"

"I don't seek you out," Eunice sneered at the woman's pathetic question to try and trick her into answering.

"Oh but you do," the dark angel replied with a knowing smile, "Or some part of you, the part that used to be pure. The human girl that you have taken hostage sings to me."

The angel watched as the nun's face contorted from a hard stone like face to one that exuded pain and self-hatred. Sister Mary Eunice cried at the woman's words and hurried toward her as the thick heavy feeling that had taken care of her weeks ago had suddenly left her. She hurried toward the angel and placed her hands against her shoulder and felt her knees threaten to give out under her but she kept her wits about her as she looked into the angel's beautiful eyes.

"Oh Heavenly host, will you release me? Can you release me," Sister Mary Eunice begged as she sobbed in the angel's arms. She had never felt so safe as she did than in that being's arms. She felt like she was safe and home again.

The angel smiled at the girl but it was quickly diminished as the girl backed away from her quickly, her face contorting into one of extreme anger and hate.

"Oh shut up you stupid shell," the demon screamed at the woman that he had kept hostage deep inside.

Eunice looked into the angel's eyes and smiled knowingly at her as she knowingly and willingly lied, "She likes it here. We like it. We have more work left to do."

"So do I," the angel replied harshly and walked toward the door, not leaving her back open to the demon in case she tried something, "We will meet again."

"I assure you that we won't," Eunice announced as she glared at the angel with bright yellow eyes.

"Until next time Azazel."

...

Lucy moaned in pleasure as she listens to Oliver's low moans as he kisses her. She closed her eyes as his hands touched lightly against her hips causing her to move into him. She listened as a fan in the corner of the basement oscillated back and forth between them but it did little to cool down the fire that was burning inside them both.

"Untie me," she demanded in a hushed whisper as her breath caught in her throat at his small love nips against her neck, "Untie me."

She moved against him as his lips caressed lightly against her skin, brushing ever so softly against her clavicle. She could feel the fire boiling inside of her as she took deep breaths in an effort to slow her heart beat down as he kissed down her stomach and lingered against her lower stomach.

"Lucy," she heard him whisper as he kissed up the folds of her hip bone. He felt her skin jerk at the sudden touch and he looked back up at her to see the look of want coming over her face.

"I like your work Bloody Face," she moaned as she closed her eyes as sweat fell from her head as the heat built up in her body, "Mommy, wants you to untie me now."

She smiled as he lifted from his position and stopped his assaulting kisses upon her body to untie her. She chuckled as her binds were loosened. She quickly wrapped her arms around his large shoulders and placed herself into his lap, wrapping her legs around his and moving against him in a dance that she could only remember vaguely. She kissed him deeply and then pulled away as he kissed at her throat, nipping at the soft flesh. Her hands traveled down his body as she grabbed the ends of his wife beaters and quickly pulled it off of him and threw it to the floor. She was completely bare for him to see and she thought it only fair that he be in the same situation.

"Oliver," she whispered as her body molded into his, "I haven't felt skin on skin for such a long time."

She pushed him onto the bed and smiled down at him as she looked deeply into his dark brown eyes. She watched as he looked into her vibrant blue eyes at how dominate she was. She had learned from a great teacher on how to control situations that were of great importance to the future, especially plans that benefited her other half.

"My Father is in Heaven," she informed him as she gazed into his eyes as hers burned brightly, "I can show you what my great sin is."

She leaned over him waved her hand above his eyes and then kissed him ever so softly as if she were but a ghost wanting to have one last kiss before finding everlasting peace. She smiled as his eyes closed as she had mentally demanded of him.

"My sin that I have shared with no other mortal being," she whispered into his ear and she nibbled slightly at his ear, "You must keep my secret as I shall keep yours, my bloody lover."

_She looked up to the man in the finest of rags and shook her head in anger and betrayal as Judas' body swayed in the air by the noose that he had fashioned for himself. She looked to the ground to see his pouch of silver coins lying disregarded on the ground below him._

"_Idiot," she hissed as she cut the rope and watched the dead betrayer fall to the ground with a loud thwack. Anger distorted her face as she glared down at the useless body that no longer contained a soul. She raised her foot behind her and kicked the body's ribs until it flipped over to reveal the man's side eyes cast toward the skies of Heaven._

"_You did as He prophesized and not as I demanded," she hissed in anger as she picked up the thirty pieces of silver and counted them each in her small pale hand, "Foolish child, following blindly! You were to be my greatest work against my Father! You were supposed to help me take my rightful place on the highest throne! And instead you help them get one step closer in defeating me!"_

"_Completely worthless," she hissed and then looked up to the sky to see the sun setting that caused a beautiful fiery assortment of clouds fill the once blue sky. _

"_Better to rule in Hell than serve in Heaven and be a blind follower without the power of choice," she replied as she looked down at the useless body and chuckled harshly._

_She chuckled as she looked up at the sky and glared toward God's mighty throne._

"_You created the world in your image," she hissed in anger, "And now I will make it in mine. For every soul that you sire there will be a soul that I poison. Your children will call upon you and ask why such evils exist and how will they survive in the knowledge that it is your fault? Your lack for forgiveness has brought on this evil."_

Oliver opened his eyes quickly in a panic to see the bright blue eyes glaring down at him. He shook his head in disbelief at her.

"My great sin," she whispered as tears filled her eyes but a smile stayed upon her lips, "Was the want to spread freewill to everyone, the want to have a world of choices. My Father, in his mighty wisdom cast me out, better to forget the one that had a mind, his favorite angel, his most beautiful creation."

She chuckled as she looked down at him, "I am Lucifer, the morning star…and my Father's greatest disappointment."

"Lucy," he whispered as his hands moved to touch her cheek in a comforting manner. She knew that he did not fully believe her, but she enjoyed the contact and she laid her head into his palm as she looked down upon him.

"Is just a girl that I have protected," she whispered, now talking about Lucy, "She wants you as much as I do. You are my most beautiful creation." Her hand moved his dark hair from his face in a motherly like fashion as she added softly, "You are my love always, my child. I love you and what more love could you ask for than that of Lucy and I? For we both offer love that not one mortal can give nor one angel in Heaven, for we are both simultaneously."

She kissed him once again in a soft manner and smiled at him as she relished the smell of his cologne and soap upon his skin.

"I can give you a child," she whispered so softly that she wondered if he had heard at all, "You can be the father that I've always wanted and I can be the mother that you always wanted. Our child will grow up loved with the family that we never were blessed with. One happy family, Oliver."

He looked up at her and touched her hot flushed cheek. He watched as her vibrant eyes returned back to her normal blue eyes and smile came over him as he looked into Lucy's eyes to see that the same want filled her eyes.

"Oliver," he heard her whisper with a smile on her face, "It's okay. I want this. This is supposed to happen."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled as he rolled on top of her, pinning her under him. She held tightly onto him as he quickly entered her and they slowly began a dance that neither of them had performed with such passion in quite some time.

...

Sister Mary Eunice smiled as she glared at Dr. Arden. He had dared to try and scare her. He had demanded that she show him the respect that he deserved simply because he was a man. He had slapped her.

"You touch me again," she hissed harshly as she turned to glare into his beady eyes, "You will die. Lucy has demanded it."

She smiled a wicked grin at him and chuckled as she forced his body backwards. She watched as he was thrown into his couch which was occasionally used as a bed on particular long nights of work.

"I hope this clarifies the chain of command," Eunice announced as she glared down at him and gave him a soft smile.

"Lucy," he asked in confusion, "She can't demand anything for-"

"Better known to the world as Lucifer," she interrupted him quickly before he said something that he would later regret. She turned on her heel happily and walked out of his room leaving him to think about the power that she had just demonstrated. He didn't want to believe it, but it explained why Lucy knew about his past. It explained everything that the woman knew, but things were never as they seemed he knew. He was a scientist after all and scientists do not believe in beings that are supernatural.

...

Lucy opened her eyes from a dreamless sleep to see that she was left once again in the bed alone in the basement. Her new gown touched lightly against her skin. A chill ran through her as a smile came across her sleepy features as she heard a familiar voice recite a very familiar Bible verse.

"_You were in Eden, the garden of God;_

_Every precious stone was your adornment:_

_Carnelian, chrysolite, and amethyst;_

_Beryl, lapis lazuli, and jasper;_

_Sapphire, turquoise, and emerald;_

_And gold beautifully wrought for you,_

_Mined for you, prepared the day you were created._

_I created you as a cherub_

_With outstretched shielding wings;_

_And you resided on God's holy mountain;_

_You walked among stones of fire._

_You were blameless in your ways,_

_From the day you were created_

_Until wrongdoing was found in you_

_By your far-flung commerce_

_You were filled with lawlessness_

_And you sinned._

_So I have struck you down_

_From the mountain of God,_

_And I have destroyed you, O shielding cherub,_

_From among the stones of fire."_

"Sister," Lucy whispered with a soft smile and held her hand out to the angel in black that was walking toward her from the dark corner, "Oh how I have missed you."

"And I you, Lucifer," the angel whispered softly as she came out of the shadows and grabbed her outreached hand and held it tight as she sat upon the old bed.

"Have you come baring gifts from Him," she asked with a hopeful smile upon her face, "Word that He has forgiven me?"

"You poor creature," the angel whispered sadly as she pulled the blanket over the mortal girl's shivering body, "You have suffered a life of hatred and pain."

Lucy let a sob escape her as she looked upon the beautiful angel and admitted with a soft smile, "I always thought that you were His most beautiful angel. Will He ever forgive me, sister? Has He sent you with word of my forgiveness? Please, my loving sister, tell me what news have you brought for me."

"He loves you, my dark sister," she whispered, "And yet you disappoint him still."

She shook her head and lifted herself from a laying position into a sitting position and held on tightly to the angel's gloved hands. Tears escaped her and she kissed her sister's hands as a sob escaped her.

"I am sorry," she cried as she held on tightly to the angel's hands, "Haven't I lived without His grace for so long? Haven't I paid for my crime? His own creatures, that He so loved more than I, bestows mercy more readily than their creator. Haven't I paid for my great sin? Must I walk this horrid earth another day longer?"

"Shh," she whispered, "You have grand plans that you have been harboring since you met your creature, my sister."

"Has she called for you," Lucy asked as she looked into the angel's bright loving eyes.

"No," she replied, "The girl is complacent and unharmed. Our Father has taken notice of the treatment that you have bestowed upon this body that you inhabit unlike your cohorts."

"Not my cohorts," Lucy revealed, "Just twits that I am cursed to rule over until the end of days."

"And the deed-"

"And the deed is done," she replied quickly with slight anger in her voice, "Let this body carry the seed and take me back so I can face my Father and ask for forgiveness."

"You know that I cannot, sister. You must stay in this world a little while longer," the angel replied sadly as she looked upon the beautiful angel that had betrayed their Lord.

Lucy shook her head and smiled at her sister as she squeezed lightly against her gloved hands.

"I regret it every day of this one long existence that I have been damned to live," she whispered as hot tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill over, "I'd do anything, I'd turn the world and move the stars to go back and change everything."

"Your creature, Azazel," her sister whispered, her voice now grave and full of warning, "You must end his reign. He seeks evil that is not balanced in our Father's plans."

"Damn the day I ever brought him over," she hissed in anger, "He was always so head strong."

"Like you," the Angel of Death announced with a smile, "He's destroying the girl he's inhabited. He is trying to take souls that are not rightfully his to take."

Lucy looked down at the angels hand and smiled as she squeezed lightly upon it once again. She knew how things were destined to work and she had known long ago that Azazel would try to break the equal balance between good and evil.

"I will bring in the evil that I must," she replied with a reassuring smile, "For it is in Father's plans and I will destroy my own creation if I must for I am still an ever faithful servant."

"Lucy," the voice of Thredson announced as he opened the door to the stairs and slowly walked into the room.

"Go sister," Lucy demanded in a hurried voice as she let the angel's hand go. She smiled as she watched the angel fade into the darkness of the basement of torture and hell.

"Oliver," she whispered as she looked him over with a smile, her smile quickly faded as she took in his worried demeanor, "What's wrong?"

"I think we need to have a little talk, don't you," he asked harshly as he looked into her blue eyes that were swollen from fresh tears, "About what you told me? A delusional psychiatrist, I know how to pick them, don't I?"

"It's true," she hissed as she glared at him, "I told you do not let your brain deceive you for what your eyes and ears see are truth."

He shook his head as he turned from her in anger and worry. He looked panicked as he shook his head. He didn't know what to do with this woman. He had bitten more than he could chew with her.

"First off, I want you to know that I really do have these feelings for you that I don't understand," he informed her quickly as he turned to gaze into her vibrant blue eyes, "What happened was wrong, it happened too fast. And truth be told, I should have never brought you here."

"What," she asked harshly as she looked at him with confusion in her eyes, "I stayed down here like you said. I didn't leave."

"I'm saying that it was a mistake," he informed her as he bit at his bottom lip, "I can't do this. Not with you."

"You already did," she informed him, "Your seed has already been spilt. The deed has been done."

"I don't want that," he whispered in a panic, "I don't want to hurt you. I just…I just…I want this to be as painless for you as possible."

She chuckled at his words and then shook her head, "You want to kill me because of what we, together, will bring into this world? You pathetic fool! He was right, I am stronger than you."

"I'm going to give you a choice," he informed her, ignoring her insults, "I can either cut your throat or I can strangle you, I don't believe in guns."

She stood quickly and walked toward him. Her eyes burned bright as she approached him in a predatory like stance. He felt a rush of panic and fear rush over him as he gazed into her vibrant eyes that seemed to burn of blue hell fire.

"That's cute, Ollie," she replied harshly as she glared into his eyes, "But maybe you should learn exactly what it is you are dealing with, hmmm?"

She glared at him and smiled as he was thrown across the floor and landed atop his table. She chuckled as he fell on the floor along with his tools that banged against the tiled floor and on top of him.

"Now, Doctor," she whispered as she landed on top of him and straddled him quicker than he could catch his breath from the force in which he had been thrown with, "You think that because you are a man that you can overpower me? I am so much more than simple flesh and bones and blood, Doctor."

She smiled as she looked at his bleeding face where he had come in contact with one of his sharp tools. She touched it softly and cooed at him as a motherly smile appeared upon her face. She rubbed her bloody fingers together and shook her head as she looked into his dark brown eyes.

"My poor baby," she whispered and then leaned into him and softly touched her lips against his. She could feel the anger and lust rushing through his veins as he glared up at. She let her hand move down his torso and linger above his manhood. She smiled as his hands hooked around her hips and pulled her close to him, crashing his lips against hers once again.

"You will let me go," she hissed as she jerked away from him, "We have great, grand work that needs to be done at Briar Cliff. My darling Azazel has been stirring up quite the holy mess. I thought she could do as I say, but alas, she is a sinner and must be done away with."

"You're not-"

"Ah-ah," she announced as she placed her finger against his lips to stop him from saying anything further that may anger her, "He is watching…and you are destined to help rid this world of a demon that I created as well as helping bring in my greatest work."

"Now that I have your attention," she whispered as she placed herself perfectly on top of him and quickly ripped open his shirt, "I love your ideas on the simple act of skin touching skin, my son. Let's experiment a little more with that, my dark child."

...

Jude rubbed her hands under the scalding hot water of the sing in the bathroom of the small diner. Hot tears filled her eyes as she tried to scrub the blood that had stained her hands years ago off but with no hope. She knew in her mind that there would always be blood on her hands and it broke her heart even more. She wished that she could just end it all, to stop seeing the blood on her hands, she wanted to make right what had happened, she wished that she could take the little girl's place. She looked at the blade that Sister Mary Eunice had left her at the motel room and she shook her head as she contemplated a final solution to her problem.

She picked the blade up quickly and opened it so the silver of the blade gleamed in the artificial light of the bathroom. She looked at her pale neck and thought of how easy it would be to just slide it across her flesh.

She looked down at her arm and quickly pulled the sleeve of her black dress up and quickly slid the blade deep into her wrist, nicking the vein. She felt a cold chill wash over her as her blood flowed as freely as a river out of her wrist to collect into the dirty sink in this road side diner bathroom. She quickly did the same with her other wrist and dropped the blade that was covered in her life rubies into the sink.

As the blood left her body she felt her world becoming fuzzier and fuzzier. She lost her balance and fell to the ground. She looked up to the ceiling with a blank stare as salty tears of regret fell from her eyes and mixed in with the large lake of blood that pooling around her as she laid helplessly on the floor.

"_Wake up Judy_," a voice inside of her screamed.

Jude shook her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She had hallucinated her suicide. She looked down at the clean sparkling blade and shook her head. She wouldn't do it. It was a coward's way out. She put the blade back into her purse and collected herself before she walked out of the bathroom.

She walked out of the bathroom and back to her booth to see a woman that she had seen many times before. I feeling of intense hope, love, and regret flushed over her as she took in the woman's beautiful white skin against the black that she had worn at every meeting. The Angel of Death had become somewhat a friend to her over the years; this angel was no stranger to the disturbing thoughts of an alcoholic.

She smiled as she sat at the booth with the angel and whispered, "You jumped the gun again. It was a passing thought…nothing but a passing thought."

The angel smiled at her and replied, "Your song was different this time, much more plaintive and piercing."

Jude smiled and replied with the same answer she had always given the woman, "Never trust a drunk."

It was a phrase that she had told the angel numerous times before. It was their own little way of starting up a conversation, very much in the way that friends say hello after a long run of life that has separated them.

"I'm just the little girl who cried wolf," Jude whispered as hot tears filled her eyes once again, "Aren't you sick of me yet?"

"I come when I'm called. It's what I do, Jude," she informed her, "I don't judge. I never judge."

"What was so different this time," Jude asked with regret and sadness in her voice, "Was my song so different the night Casey left me the night before our wedding when I told him that he had given me syphilis and I'd never be able to have children? I forgave him and he just stared at me like I didn't even exist. He called me a liar and whore. All I ever wanted was my own family, my own children to teach and love. Why didn't I die that night?"

"You were young," the angel replied softly, "You still had hope."

"And the night I killed a child, the night I ran over the little girl in blue," Jude asked as tears spilled over her eyes, "Why not that night?"

"That's when God revealed that he had a plan for you," the angel informed her, "He gave you a calling. You help people and Lucy who needs the most help of all, you gave that to her."

"And now he's taken it away," Jude replied, "Lucy left Briar Cliff and I'm being ousted. I've been living a bar a time. Sooner or later He was bound to figure out that I never really rose to His challenge. I'm still just a drunken whore…and a murderer trying to disguise my darkness under that miserable black cloth."

"You deserve some peace Jude," the angel replied happily as she looked into her eyes, "You deserve peace for your extraordinary tireless efforts to find meaning in this life."

The angel watched as Jude placed the whiskey bottle to her mouth and took a swig.

"How long can you live on free coffee and crackers Jude," the angel asked, "The winters here are long and very cold. And the whiskey won't keep you warm; it just rots your insides. Peace is so close Sister. You need to go back to Briar Cliff-"

"But Arden and Mary Eunice," she whispered, "They-"

"Lucy will follow you," she whispered, "The angel that resides inside of her will not let another take her place in Briar Cliff. I know her."

Jude smiled at the angel and nodded as she replied, "I'm ready to leave now but I will do one last thing," she shook in the booth and added, "One last thing for the people that I care about."

The angel smiled at her and closed her eyes in appreciation.

The two waitresses looked over to Jude and shook their heads. They had heard her mumbling to herself the whole time. They had been unable to see the beautiful creature that sat in their presence.

"Poor thing," the oldest waitress said, "Maybe we should call Briar Cliff. At least they could give her a bed for the night."

The other waitress looked over to Jude to see a complacent smile that came over Jude's face and she shook her head. A strange feeling came over her as she touched lightly on her golden cross that dangled upon her chain around her neck. She knew that some grand event had just happened; she could feel it in her soul.

* * *

**The excerpt used is from Ezekial 28:13-15. Don't ask me where it is exactly in the Bible because I don't know. I'm not very religious, I've just really researched into this. **

**Reviews are always always welcome. :)**


	11. Unholy Night

**Chapter Eleven: Unholy Night**

**So did anyone see the reference to Hannibal Lector in tonight's episode when he attacked the man's face?! I was so happy! And next week there is going to be an actress from Silence of the Lambs as a guest star! **

**Oh, and some time has passed from the last chapter to this one :)**

* * *

_ "Sleigh bells jingling, jing, jing, jingling. Everything's alright. What a happy sight, Santa's busy as a bee tonight," Lucy sang with a bright smile as she forced open the large metal door that contained a new Briar Cliff patient, their very own Santa Claus. _

_She smiled as she watched the bearded man huddle in the corner as the light from the hall filled his room. She chuckled softly as she listened as his chains jingled almost like Christmas jingle bells._

"_I just adore Gene Autry," she informed the patient with a smile, "Don't you? He is quite handsome."_

"_Are you my Christmas present," he asked with a harsh grin as he looked her over in the white and red dress that showed off her curves, "I like that skirt of yours. I bet I'd love what's under it even more."_

"_Hmm," she replied as she watched a cockroach crawl across the floor that caused a look of disgust cross her pale features. Her nose scrunched up at the smell that radiated from the murderer. She shook her head in disgust and added with great disdain, "You really smell."_

"_Are you going to give me a sponge bath, nursie," he asked with a wickedly bright smile that showed off the grit in his teeth that she had not seen the blessing of a tooth brush in quite a while._

"_I'm not a nurse," she informed him in a matter of fact manner as she looked down upon him, "I'm a doctor along with many other things that you could not possibly wrap that warped little mind around."_

"_So you've come to play doctor with me," he asked with a chuckle as he eyed her thin frame._

"_No," she replied with a forced smile, "I've only come to see the man that ate off our little guard's nose. Quite great, very artistic, I think I may have to tell my friend Thomas Harris about it, he's a grand author you see, but I digress. I must admit though that God did a bang up job in creating you. You are quite disturbingly beautiful in your own way."_

"_There's no such thing as God," he informed her harshly as he glared into her eyes. "He'd never let me get away with all that I have if He was alive."_

"_Really," she whispered as her blue eyes burned harshly as she glared into his eyes, "I know everything that you've done…and the fact remains that He usually stays out of our lives as Lucifer had ordered a many a year ago."_

"_Oh really," he asked with noticeable anger that could strike fear even into the strongest of souls, "It was God that made those-"_

"_No," she responded harshly, echoing his own anger, she smiled as she watched him back away slightly as her blue eyes radiated in anger as she added, "That was the spirits in their ale that made them pull those sagging pants of yours down and defile you. Didn't you ever learn that a man with sagging pants is just asking for it? God had nothing to do with your little rape, which has made you pathetic. You're a man you could have busted their heads open."_

"_No," he screamed._

"_Do not EVER interrupt me you foolish twat," she hissed as she glared down at him in burning anger. She smiled as she watched his eyes break away from hers._

"_His creatures had everything to do with it. Don't you know the story of the beautiful angel Lucifer? She gave up her place in Heaven for His beautiful creatures to make their own decisions," she informed him with a harsh chuckle._

"_Then the Devil made them do it," he replied as he looked slowly up to her, taking in the harsh smile that graced her soft features._

"_On the contrary," she whispered with a shrug, "I was in…where was I, oh yes, I was a general in a great big metal tank in Germany during the Blitzkrieg when that happened to you. I have nothing to do with those atrocities committed against you."_

_She chuckled wickedly and turned her back to him as she informed him darkly, "I've only come here to straighten these little details out in your filthy little mind. I think the blame should be placed on those responsible," she smiled brightly as she placed her hand upon the door and added, "It's such a shame that a sick twit like you enjoys Gene Autry. It puts quite the damper on my adoration to the Christmas Cowboy and for you to foul his amazing voice with horrid bloody scenes breaks my black heart immensely."_

_She chuckled and shrugged her shoulder as she sang, "Joy to the world the Lord has come let Earth receive her king; let every heart prepare Him room and heaven and nature sing, let heaven and nature sing!"_

_He watched in horror as the woman walked out of the room with a harsh laughter falling behind her as the door slammed harshly behind her. He had never felt something so heavy fill him as what came over him as she talked about Lucifer as if she had been there. He felt disoriented at the thought of how bright her eyes shone at him as she glared down at him. There was something wrong with that woman he knew, though he did not believe in the supernatural, he knew that something otherworldly was wrong with that beautiful little gash in a skirt._

_..._

"So I see that you've gotten into the Christmas spirit," Lucy announced as she appeared in Eunice's office from behind the office door. She smiled as Eunice jumped in fright at the sight of Lucy Lector. She shook her head as she took in the bright smile that crossed Lucy's face.

"I thought-"

"You thought wrong like you always have, my idiot friend," she replied harshly, "Which is why you will never ever have any sense of real power. You don't follow the rules and therefore you are always destined to fail and live in the long shadow that is mine."

Sister Mary Eunice looked Lucy over to see that her belly was slightly rounding at the growth that was quickly forming inside of her. She smiled at Lucy's growing curves and then looked up into her bright blue eyes.

"So you are ushering in a new disciple," Eunice asked wickedly as Lucy's pale hands caressed her rounded belly, "How is it being pregnant?"

"It was a lot more fun creating it," she replied, "That poor Mary missed out on the best part of child bearing."

"Of course you would want to usher in a new power with the most carnal human enjoyment of all," Eunice announced with a knowing wicked smile.

"I wanted more bang for my buck of course. I have it every night now, it's quite liberating for little Lucy," she answered with a smile, "Which brings me to my next order of business."

"And what is that?"

"You," Lucy answered harshly, "You refused my simple orders and I've grown tired of your insubordination."

Eunice smiled and replied quickly in her own defense, "Ah but there is nothing you can do about that now. With each passing day I grow more and more powerful while you grow more and more sick and weak with a baby growing in that little tummy of yours. Being a mother to a murder baby drains a lot of your strength away."

"It is not I that you must worry about," Lucy whispered as she turned away from her with a smile.

Sister Mary Eunice chuckled and replied, "Then who am I supposed to be worried about? Jesus? Moses' cock? Our resident Santa Claus?"

"I highly doubt that a man with an affinity for a jolly red suit and a pension to kill people while listening to the Christmas Cowboy can stand a chance against the likes of us."

Eunice smiled at Lucy's harsh voice as she talked about the murdering Santa Claus that was left forgotten in the solitary confinement cells.

"No," Lucy answered nonchalantly as she opened the door and turned slightly, "The power of God is against you and only one person can defeat you."

"Who," Eunice asked harshly as she glared at Lucy with angry, bright yellow eyes.

"Oh I think you already know," Lucy announced with a chuckle as her blue eyes sparkled in glee, "I won't lie to you, I'll be ecstatic when you are sent back into Hell."

"You are a strange character," Eunice informed the pregnant fallen angel.

"What puzzles you is the exact nature of my game that I am playing Azazel," she replied with a great laugh, "I mean you've known me for quite some time and yet you still know nothing about me. So please allow me to introduce myself I am Lucifer. I've been around for a long long year, longer than you Azazel. I've stolen a many a man's soul and faith in my time. I was around when Jesus Christ had his moment of doubt and pain. I had a hand in killing the czar and his ministers, I laughed as Anastasia screamed in pain. I held a general's rank and rode a tank into Blitskrieg. And sweetie, I've walked with glee for ten decades as kings and queens fought for the gods they made. What have you done besides throw a few crosses, curse my Father, and kill a crazy Mexican? Nothing."

Eunice shook her head with a harsh smile upon her lips as she listend to Lucy's life accomplishments.

"I gave you the oppurtunity," Lucy hissed in growing anger, "to be a great leader and your own delusions of granduer have brought that oppurtunity to the ground in a firey mess."

"If they knew exactly who you are now, of what you've become, they would talk about how much of a little boneless pus you are," Eunice informed her harshly.

"Let them," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders as the sudden anger evaporated as quickly as it had arrived, "Let them think of me as a vile character rather than a human-like entity that has more in common with them than they could ever imagine. They are but human after all, let them have their imaginations. Let them find on their own the truth of this harsh world…it is after all my sin that blessed them to have such imaginations, was it not?"

"And what do you advise me to do with this enemy," Eunice asked as she shivered in anger as she watched Lucy chuckle at her problems.

"Watch your back," she replied with a smile, "Your enemy prowls around like a roaring lion looking for someone to devour…and you just may be next Sister Mary Eunice."

...

Sister Mary Eunice walked into her new office with a harsh smile upon her face as she thought of how easy it had been to oust Sister Jude. She walked to her small stereo and placed the pin upon the Christmas record and smiled as a choir sang Oh Bless Ye Merry Gentleman. She closed her eyes as the Christian Christmas carol echoed through her ears. She wondered to herself why Lucy wanted forgiveness from such a father that was God.

Jude stepped out of the shadows with a silver blade and placed the sharp blade against the young nun's pale throat. She felt a surge of power move through her as she held Eunice tight against her.

"I've been asking myself how is it that the devil can move so freely among the sacred icons," she hissed in the girl's ear and ripped the wooden cross necklace off of Eunice's neck and threw it to the corner, "How does a demon wear a crucifix and not burn the flesh it inhabits? And then I realized…it's her. You're using Mary Eunice, her purity as a shield. What if I were to slit this soft throat and release her soul to Heaven and then where would you go foul thing?"

"I might just jump into you," Eunice replied with a harsh smile upon her face and grabbed the blade, "You made a big mistake coming back here."

"No you made a mistake and I'm about to send you back to the Hell that made you," Jude hissed with great religious fervor.

"Yeah," Eunice announced with a wicked smile, "She doesn't want me either. I'm just a harsh mistake in her eyes. The Devil is closer than you think, Sister Jude. But what are you going to do to me, cane the demon out of me? You don't even know my name!"

The wooden doors of the closet filled with numerous canes flew open causing the canes to fly across the room. Eunice giggled as the canes hit the floor and the record player skipped violently. Eunice pulled away from the blade as the record flew out of the stereo and burst into tiny shards as it hit the wall.

Jude looked around in shock as Eunice glared at her with bright yellow eyes and hissed, "You are in above your head, Sister."

"I will find out," Jude whispered as a knock came at the office door.

"Sister," Arden announced as he stood in front of the door, "May I have a word?"

The door opened and a look of slight shock came upon his face as he looked Jude over and then to the mess that cluttered the floor.

"Dr. Arden." Sister Mary Eunice demanded as she glared harshly at Jude, "Call security. We have an intruder."

"I will stop you," Jude hissed as Frank and another guard hurried into the room and pulled her away down the stairway that now led to Hell.

"You're making a mistake," she announced as she turned to look at Arden, "Because you deny God, you cannot see the Devil right in front of you."

"See that she doesn't come back," Arden informed the guards and turned back to Mary Eunice who followed Jude's movements with harsh eyes. He looked down to see her placing her soft hands into his as a soft smile came upon her face as she pulled the blade out of his hand.

"We have a problem," Arden informed her quickly as he looked at the silver blade.

"I can handle Jude," she whispered in slight anger at his lack of belief in her.

"I didn't mean Jude," Arden corrected in a harsh voice, "Although I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you. Our former Irish cop is feeling the need to confess."

"I've got it under control," Eunice whispered in a cold indifferent tone as she pushed away from the stair way.

"And the little journalist that escaped and returned in a stretcher," he whispered as he watched her stop quickly, "is dreaming of the Lucy and Dr. Thredson. She's saying that they are bringing in a creature of the most unholy and I can't help but notice her expanding stomach."

"Don't let Dr. Lector back on the grounds," Eunice hissed as she walked away from the Nazi doctor, "She can destroy you with a simple flutter of her lashes."

"I don't know what to do for you Jude," Mother Superior informed Sister Jude as she paced in front of her desk as anxiety fluttered through her veins, "You've ruined your reputation at Briar Cliff. I want to help you but I don't know how."

"You've got to help me get back into Briar Cliff," Jude begged as she placed her hands upon the nun's paper cluttered desk.

"I don't know Jude."

"Look at me," Jude whispered as she raised her hands into the air, "Don't I look different? I'm not running anymore. And God had a plan for me all along to be a soldier in His army, but we're losing that war. Did you know the national broadcasting company is showing Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer this very week? Nothing about Christ, nothing about the Nativity scene!"

"Well, Jesus wasn't exactly born on Christmas Sister Jude," the strong voice of Lucy announced from behind them.

Jude turned quickly to see Lucy standing against the door frame with her hands laying lightly against her growing belly. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the woman that she hadn't seen in quite some time. She had figured that the woman had ran away with Oliver Thredson and by the looks of her round belly she had been correct.

"But continue on, please," Lucy replied with a smile as she waved her hands at the two nuns.

"This country has turned toward unadulterated blasphemy," Jude announced and ignored the snort from Lucy, "It frightens me because that's how the Devil works. Bit by bit he turns our eyes away from God but he can't have her."

"A reindeer is not blasphemous," Lucy informed her with a slight chuckle, "It's childlike innocence nothing more, something that the Bible is critically lacking."

Jude turned with wide disbelieving eyes as Lucy walked toward her and placed her hand upon her shoulder in a comforting manner, squeezing lightly as her vivid blue eyes met hers.

"And the Devil does not work in such a way," she informed the nuns, "The devil is in constant reminder of the wrath and works of the holy Father. Sister Mary Eunice is not taken by Lucifer but a minor demon that is actually a thorn in Satan's side."

Jude's eyes locked on to Lucy's and watched as her eyes burned a bright blue. She felt a strange power fill her as a dark red cloud overtook her. She watched as a pale skinned Lucy covered in brown rags looked down upon baby Jesus with a bright smile as men presented the child with gifts. She watched as Lucy cut down the rope of Judas and cursed him over and over for ruining her plans. She watched as Lucy cried as she watched Christ being crucified upon the hill.

Jude jumped back slightly as she looked back at Lucy who was standing in front of her with a soft bright smile. She looked down at her rounded belly and shook her head in horrific understanding as to what Lucy really had been.

"And now you truly see God's hand everywhere. All this is meant to happen in the great scheme of life," Lucy whispered so low that only Jude heard her words, "We can end Azazel together."

"Azazel," Jude asked in confusion as she looked into the bright blue eyes of Lucifer. She felt a strength fill her as Lucy's hand rubbed softly against her back in a comforting manner.

"For that is the demon that lurks within your twit nun," Lucy whispered with a bright smile. "The one which all the world can attribute the great sins of the world to."

"I can try to help you," Mother Superior whispered as she looked upon the nun and the pregnant doctor that stood in her office in great confusion as they stared at each other silently.

"We don't need your help," Lucy replied harshly with a bright smile and held her hand out to Jude.

Jude heard a voice in the back of her head whispering to her and she felt a strange fog coming over her mind but was quickly taken over by a bright light.

"_We are both God's creatures. Both doing God's will. Take my hand Sister. I have protected you from all evil because you have a grand destiny given to you by both God and I," _a deep dark voice whispered inside Jude's mind.

The Mother Superior watched as Jude placed her hand within the doctor's and nodded. The phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Yes," she answered and then looked up to the two women. "You have a visitor, Jude."

"_Don't put your faith in such people of ill refute Sister."_

* * *

**So I almost died when I heard Gene Autry playing in tonight's episode! It made it scarier for me because I have Gene Autry's Christmas CD and we listen to it every Christmas! It's playing now on my lap top as I write this! **

**Oh, Lucy's little devil monologue is from the song Sympathy from the Devil...which was not released until 1969 by the Rolling Stones, but I feel that it captures Lucifer pretty well...and notice that she has already sang a Rolling Stones song...OMG my devil has a love for the Stones! It wasn't planned haha :)**

**And now she's pregnant? Where is Oliver?**

**She told Jude! What's going to happen there? :0**

**Again thanks for the wait for this. I'll start writing the next chapter later! I have college finals which are the devil!**


	12. Someone's at the Door

**Chapter Twelve: Someone's at the Door **

**Oh, there is a video to go with this on my profile page. I'm going to make a newer one later as the show progresses :)**

* * *

Lucy slipped in silently into the infirmary hall with a small wicked smile upon her lips as she spied Kit Walker strapped down to the table in a drug induced sleep. She could hear him mumbling about Alma and Grace. She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips at the thought of his "undying devoted love" for his wife when he had cheated on her with the little Lizzie Borden wannabe that now lay dead in Dr. Arden's office.

"Oh Lana," she announced in a soft childlike voice as she walked toward the dozing journalist. She could see the young nun sitting in the small chair beside the bed reading from her small pocket sized Bible.

"She just fell back asleep," the young nun informed her in a whisper, "She had a vomiting spell. You know how the cook doesn't like to wash his hands."

"Yes," Lucy answered as she walked out of the shadows and stood beside the hospital bed, "Has she said anything else? Any more delusions?"

She watched as the nun slowly eyed her small rounded belly and then averted her eyes to look into Lucy's vivid blue eyes and replied, "Only about your baby. Is it true that you and Dr.-"

"Yes," Lucy answered quickly with a proud smile, "Now I'm going to need some time with my little deluded patient, if you don't mind Sister?"

"Oh sure, sure," the young woman replied in understanding and stood from the chair, "I need to be getting ready for lunch anyways, Dr. Lector."

"Thank you," Lucy answered as she sat upon the bed and glared down at the pale faced journalist as her blue eyes sparkled as she listened to the woman's soft snores.

"Hello Lana," she whispered as the nun exited the room. She placed her soft hands upon the girl's temples as she rubbed soothingly against them and added, "I've heard the news of your troubling thoughts about me and dear, innocent Dr. Thredson concerning our child."

"Creature," Lana whispered in her sleep as her head moved away from Lucy's soft touch. Her breath caught in her chest as Lucy glared at her.

Lucy smiled at the words that escaped the young journalist and placed her hands back upon the girl's temples.

"Yes," Lucy answered, "Tell me Lana, who exactly gave you these visions? Was it God? His son? Or was it a particular woman in black?"

"Woman," Lana answered obediently in her sleep, "in the car."

"The car that crashed," Lucy asked with a soft smile upon her face, "She came to you during the crash? What did she show you Lana?"

"Lucy," Lana whispered softly.

"Yes that's me," Lucy answered with a smile as she nodded at the girl's answer.

"Lucy…Lucifer," Lana whispered as a slight fear filled her words, "and…and Bloody Oliver."

"Ah, she showed you Bloody Face as well," Lucy replied with a smile as she looked up to the ceiling, "Isn't she a little angel, always trying to protect those that need protecting but failing immensely."

Lana whimpered as Lucy placed herself on top of Lana, her knees on both sides of the woman's waist, her rounded belly touching lightly against Lana's flat stomach as she leaned over her sleeping body as she had done many times in centuries past when she corrupted souls. She placed a soft quick kiss upon the girl's forehead and pulled away from her with a wide smile upon her face.

"I'm really sorry Lana," she whispered as she glared down at the girl, "But my plans are greater than you breaking the truth about this place and sadly you must not know of me or my child. Now," she added with a wicked smile, "It isn't your fault though. The fault lies with my sister."

Lucy waved her hands above Lana's eyes as if she were a stage magician ready to hypnotize his willing volunteer and smiled as she pushed herself off of the girl. She watched as the girl started to seize in the bed. Lucy hurriedly grasped the girl's hand in her own and held it tight as tears escaped her own eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Lana stopped shaking and took a deep breath as her eyes opened brightly to reveal black eyes that reflected a soulless world that Lana had blindingly walked in. Lucy smiled at her as the black holes looked upon her to reveal every sin that Lana had ever committed in her long life.

"Dear Lana," Lucy whispered as she looked into her sin filled eyes, "You will continue on as if you belong here. You will remember nothing of what my sister, the angel in black, revealed to you. You will be devoted to the Lord and will be happy in the knowledge that you are eternally saved, for the kiss of Satan touched your fragile skin," she let her free hand gently touch Lana's pale cheeks, "and held your hand as he tried to claim your soul but your faith was too strong for him steal a cherub angel from thy Father. But live in the lasting knowledge that if Lucifer wants your soul than it shall be his if for any reason you feel the need to reveal his touch of mercy to this sinfully cold world. Do you understand Ms. Winters?"

Lana nodded as the black from her eyes quickly faded away to reveal her caring human eyes that revealed everything good that she had ever done in her life. A light radiated from her skin as she looked up to Lucy's blue eyes and gave her a soft smile.

"Dr. Lector," Lana whispered as she looked at her growing stomach, "I heard that you were expecting."

Lucy smiled as she looked down at her belly and rubbed it with a joy that only an expecting mother possesses.

"Yes," she whispered with a smile at the thought of her future child, "I can't wait to see our creation; this body isn't too keen with being pregnant. I throw up all the time."

Lana smiled at her and replied, "I'll pray for you and your child. You've helped me so much, I can never repay you."

Lucy smiled and whispered as she lightly patted Lana's hand with pride, "I'd greatly appreciate that, Mrs. Winters."

...

Lucy opened the door to Oliver's house and smiled as she walked inside, ready to tell him the good news about Lana Winters. She looked around the large living room to see that he was nowhere in sight.

"Ollie," she announced with a smile as she closed the door and locked it behind her, "Mommy is home."

She walked into the kitchen and shook her head at the sight of its emptiness. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and pushed herself out of the kitchen. She walked toward the basement and slowly walked down the stairs, leaving the door open behind her.

"Oliver," she announced as she looked into the newly destroyed basement.

She sighed as she looked at the empty basement where their child had been created on that fateful night when they had both revealed their secrets to each other. She smiled at the memories of how she let her other self merge with her current self in a way to get what they both wanted. Lucy, the woman, received life and passionate love while Lucifer received a child that could carry on evil on a much larger scale than ever before.

Lucy turned away from the basement and walked back up the stairs with a large smile of triumph upon her face. She closed the door quickly and locked it behind her as she did with the front door just moments before. A sudden intense squeeze wrapped around her neck and pulled her around to face him. She felt Oliver's hands wrap around her throat as he violently shoved her back into the door and press his own body against her to keep her from fighting against him to escape him.

She smiled as she looked into his dark brown eyes that were filled with slight worry and betrayal. She wrapped her hands around his wrists as she let her stomach touch lightly against his own stomach. A knowing smile came over her as she looked into his eyes with the same intensity that he was giving her.

"Where have you been," he asked with anger filling his words as he squeezed her throat once more as anger bubbled through his veins.

"I took care of Lana," she answered as her hands lightly touched against his wrists.

"You know what I've been doing since you left me," he asked in a cold tone, "I've been in mourning. You made me kill Bloody Face. I've been through every inch of this house with a tooth brush cleaning up. I thought you left me. No bone, no skin, and no drop of blood escaped my scrutiny and my furnace has been burning red hot, believe me."

She smiled at him and replied sweetly, "I love what you've done with the place."

"Why did you leave," he asked, sadness lurking within his words, "I opened my heart to you. I told you my story."

She chuckled at him and glared into his eyes as she hissed, "You think you are the only one with a sob story. I've heard every sob story that one can imagine. I've heard them all."

"_They raped me so I went crazy and killed families to the tunes of Gene Autry_," she stated with a deep male voice and a chuckle.

"_The Jews made me do it because they destroyed the country_," she stated in a harsh German accent.

"_The Devil told me to drown my children_," she announced with a Texas drawl.

"_Mommy didn't love me and gave me up_," her voice mimicked his as she glared into his eyes.

"_Father touched me_ _so I chopped him up with an ax_," she whispered mimicking Grace's tone when she had told Kit Walker her story.

"_I didn't mean to betray Jesus Christ and wash my hands of him_," she replied with a smile.

"_All I wanted was to take over Heaven and distribute free _will," she announced darkly. She smiled as she watched his eyes widen at her words.

"Spare me Doctor," she hissed in anger, "I've heard them all."

"You made me give you my intimacy," he whispered as he looked her over and let his eyes linger upon her growing belly. All sadness left him as he was reminded of that night and what they had learned from each other.

"Is it a wrong that you need to make right," she asked with a wicked smile, "Are you going to tell them that I, just a thin little woman, raped you in order to bring in a demon child," she laughed harshly, "You really think they'll believe you? I mean look at me, I'm a gorgeous fiend! They'd laugh at you and throw you into Briar Cliff and guess who will be your doctor! Like it or not, we are stuck with each other until I make the decision on if I want to break my pristine record of not spilling blood by ripping your rib cage out and wearing it as a corset or to love you as much as I already do now."

"I've lost so much," he whispered as he looked into her soft blue eyes that lacked the burning vivid sensation, "I feel like I've been set adrift in the open sea…and now you are here, so close to me again."

She smiled as his hands left her throat and touched her stomach, she watched as a small smile formed upon his face as he rubbed small circles upon her small stomach.

"We've been drawn together like magnets, Lucy," he whispered as he leaned in close to her as her right hand touched lightly against his cheek, "I don't fully understand why, but I feel like I am complete with you near me. He's like the phoenix," he whispered as he let his hand touch the side of her cheek, "He had to turn to ashes."

"And he will be born again out of the ashes of his father," she whispered as she placed her hand atop his over her stomach. She looked into his brown eyes and smiled as their lips lightly touched. She smiled as his hands wrapped around her back and pulled her closer to him, not leaving a free space between them, as the kiss deepened with passion. Her own hands wrapped around his neck and moaned with a burning passion as he pulled her away from the door but never letting his lips leave her soft warm skin.

"Oliver," she whispered as they twirled together toward the bedroom that they had recently begun to share.

"What," he whispered in her ear as he felt her pulling his hands off of her.

"I don't-"

He watched as she pulled away from him and rushed down the hall toward the bathroom. He listened as she gagged into the toilet. He listened to her sickness with as a slight pride filled him. He was the reason that she was in the bathroom, he knew that she would be a great mother and that he would be a great father. They would make up for their own lack of parents when they were younger. They would bestow upon their child all the love that they had lacked.

...

Lucy looked down to the bloodstained tiled floor and shook her head as she entered the solitary confinement hall. The same hall that she had years ago entered to harass a certain demented patient that had an affinity for Gene Autry Christmas music.

"Damned twit," she hissed as she looked down at Frank gasping for air upon the dirty tiled floor. She slowly knelt down beside him and examined the ghastly gash that crossed his throat in a mangled fashion.

"Oh, Frank," she whispered sadly as she listened to his begging gasps. She watched as his eyes pleaded with her for help as he looked into her soft blue eyes that seemed to sparkle slightly as she looked at the dark blood that pooled around him.

She looked up to see her sister standing in the darkness waiting for her moment to show herself to the mortal man. She hurriedly grabbed the man's hand and looked into his eyes as tears slowly filled her eyes. She shook her head at what she was about to do. She was knowingly changing the events that were to unfurl. Frank was meant to die on the dirty floor of Briar Cliff Asylum by the hand of a demon possessed nun.

"Frank," she whispered with a soft smile, "I am one of God's angels, I can help you but you have to give your word to me."

She watched as tears fell from his cheeks and mixed with the large pool of blood that lay around his head as if it were a large lake.

"You must promise me that your life forever and for always will belong to God," she whispered as she looked into his pleading eyes, "You will expose this place for the evil that is committed in here. You will help bring Dr. Arden down once Sister Jude does away with the evil that lurks within Sister Mary Eunice. Blink your eyes if you promise me this."

She smiled as he blinked quickly as he looked into her bright blue eyes. She squeezed his hand tightly and whispered as her free hand waved over his eyes, "I give back thy life that was taken, my child. You will not tell a soul of the angel that you have seen on this very day for you have just survived Satan's touch, live long and happy in the knowledge that he had the chance to take thy soul, live knowing that your faith was so strong that the angel Lucifer gave up the battle for your soul. But live in the knowledge that one utterance of what has taken place on this very night between the angel and thy that your soul shall be damned and never restored back to its proper home in Heaven. This secret is to be taken to the grave."

She smiled as he squeezed tightly on to her hand in acceptance. She shook her head at him and placed a kiss upon his forehead.

"You've felt the kiss of Lucifer and you will always remember the forgiveness that he bestowed upon you," she whispered as she watched the blood stop running from his neck as she pulled away from him, "It will heal, my child…in time."

"You have gone against His will," her sister whispered from the shadows. "This changes the course of things."

"It's in my nature to go against his wishes," she answered softly as she looked away from Frank and to the dark angel that stood above her, "You are no longer needed here, sister. Flap your wings and leave us be."

She smiled as she watched her sister's wing spread with all the majesty that an angel possessed and quickly disappeared from sight, leaving her alone to decide her next course of action.

...

Arden walked through the long dark hall by himself with only the echo of his footsteps ringing through the hall. He had sent Sister Jude into her old office knowing that he was leading her to her ultimate death at the hands of Leigh, the resident Santa Claus. He felt a sudden overwhelming darkness come over him as he felt as if he were not alone in the hallway and being watched by someone that was more than what they seemed.

"Sister," he announced as he turned around expecting to see Sister Mary Eunice behind him but saw that he was still alone in the dark hall.

"_Don't let them kill me!"_

"_Help us!"_

"_Where is my sister?!"_

"_They killed him!"_

He could hear the screams of the victims in his minds from a past that he had so desperately hoped to escape. He saw the evil of man; he knew the evil that lurked inside of him. He did not believe in God, but he did believe in evil, he had witnessed it many times. He had watched the evil that men do against their fellow man.

"_Does your conscience ever tell you to slit your own throat to rid yourself of the guilt? Do you compare yourself to the cad Pontius Pilate as you remember how you sat by and let them kill those people? You should do it. You are nothing but scum. Satan will be glad to have you_," he heard a dark voice in the back of his mind hiss.

He felt a sudden coldness fill him as he walked toward his office and entered it quickly in an attempt to escape the bitter cold of the hallway.

"_It would give me great pleasure if you did_," he heard the voice of Dr. Lector announce from behind him.

He turned quickly to see that there was no living being standing behind him, he was still alone in his office like he had expected. A loud noise echoed through the hall and he turned back to watch as his office door slammed quickly without explanation. He watched in horror as blood stemmed from the bottom of the white door and oozed upwards defying all laws of science as it did. His breath caught in his throat as he watched in great horror as the blood formed words. The words sent a shiver down his spine that he had never felt before.

"_He's coming! He's coming! She's coming! She's coming! He's coming! He's coming_," the sounds of the victims of his past whispered in his mind over and over again.

_**Someone's at the door.**_

He shook his head as he read the bloodied words over and over again that appeared upon his door. He shook his head and hurried toward the door and opened it quickly as panic fueled him forward in a way that he has never felt before.

"Tell me Dr. Arden, did your family celebrate Christmas in your Nazi household," Lucy announced as he opened the door. He watched as she lifted her eyes up to him in an almost demonic way as she walked forward.

"What are you doing here," he asked quickly, trying desperately but failing to hide the panic in his voice, "We thought you had left for good."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," she informed him with a smile, "But I think you may have him beat in the causing of pain and horror in this world."

"How did you get in here," he asked as he looked her over. Sister Mary Eunice had made it clear to the guards that Lucy Lector was not allowed back on the premises.

She smiled at him and replied simply, "Faith. Aww what's wrong," she asked as she took in his pale complexion, "You look as if you've seen a ghost, Dr. Arden."

"Ghosts from the past," he replied simply as he looked into her bright blue eyes, "My conscience gets to me sometimes."

"You know what I say about conscience," she replied with a smile, "Conscience is just the fear of getting caught," her eyes burned brightly as she glared at him, studying him to see what he would try next, to see exactly how a monster such as he would react around the devil himself.

He looked at her to see how bright her eyes burned and how she stood in a confident stance that almost seemed inhuman. He knew then that something was wrong with the little doctor just in the same way that Sister Mary Eunice was inflicted but she seemed much more different, much more dangerous and commanding than the blonde haired nun.

"And you reek of fear," she informed him harshly, "What will you do when your luck runs out Doctor?"

"Then I'll," he started but was pulled away from her bright eyes as the papers on his desk flew into the air as if some great angry magic had thrown them about. He turned quickly to see that Lucy was no longer standing in the door frame. She had disappeared while his attentions were pulled away. He hurried to the door and looked down the hallway and felt a strange panic came over him as he looked down the empty hallway. He shook his head at the empty hallway, he knew that Lucy Lector would start some kind of trouble within the walls of this asylum and Eunice would blame him for letting her get passed him.

"_It's too late for salvation, my friend_," the soft voice of Lucy whispered in his ear. He turned to see that she was not behind him. He looked at the door and shook his head. He closed the door to see that the blood was no longer there. It had disappeared as quickly as Lucy had. He turned to pick up the papers that had landed on the floor only to see that they were placed perfectly back upon his desk. He chuckled at himself at his own mind playing tricks on him.

Nothing had happened. It was his imagination playing tricks on him. He didn't feel guilty about the things that had happened in his past and the devil was not walking the halls of Briar Cliff.

...

Sister Jude fought against Leigh as he threw another punch against her jaw. She hissed in pain as he threw her to the floor. She looked up at him and shook her head as she looked at the dirty patient dressed in the Santa suit that had been packed away long ago.

"It's just you and me Sister," he informed her with a bright smile as he looked down at her, "God's off drinking schnapps with the nice Santa."

"I'm not the enemy," she informed him quickly as she looked into his mad eyes.

"You're not the only enemy," he informed her as he pulled her from the floor and onto her feet, "You just happen to be the one I'm focusing on right now. Next is that little sexy doctor Lucy."

He threw her into the closet and smiled as she groaned in pain as she hit the floor once again. He watched as the doors of the closet opened to reveal the crops hidden inside, the very crops that she had used on him so long ago before she locked him away and forgot about him. His eyes shined brightly as he remembered the many times Sister Jude had spanked him with them.

"I take that back," he announced softly, "Maybe God is here and he's given me a sign."

He stepped over her as he walked to the closet and grabbed a thin crop with a smile. He swatted the air and smiled at the sound that echoed through the office as it cut through the air.

"No," she screamed as he pulled her off of the floor and forced her forward.

"Scars never heal," he informed her harshly, "No sunlight, no bathing! You never ever checked on me! Not once!"

He shoved her against the desk and held her down tightly.

"They're putrid now," he informed her as he readied the crop in the air, "They're seeping pus. Maybe I should have you lick them for me. Huh?"

He lifted up the skirt of her habit and screamed, "You remember what you said? Well guess what? There is no God."

He lifted the crop and slapped it against her pale behind and smiled as she gasped in pain from the crop that he held in his hand.

"But there is a Santa Claus," he informed her as he hit her again and smiled as she screamed. He grabbed the base of her neck and ripped her from the desk and threw her upon the small bed in the corner.

"Are we having fun yet," he screamed as he looked down on her with anger in his eyes.

"You soften up enough yet to receive the light," he asked as he watched her turn to look up at him with great worry in her eyes. He hurried on top of her and added, "Except it won't be God and it won't be light."

She watched as he leaned in toward her as tears fell from her eyes. She gasped in shock as his blood squirted upon her face. She watched as Lucy slid a silver blade against his throat and pulled him off of her.

"I never really liked you," she heard Lucy whisper in anger as she glared down at Leigh, "Especially when I found out that you liked Gene Autry as much as I do."

Jude watched as the bloodied body fell to the ground as blood squirted upon the floor in an unholy fashion and splattered upon Lucy's red heels.

"Damn," she heard Lucy hiss, "There goes my clean slate on killing people."

Lucy looked down at the body and then up to Jude and smiled brightly as her eyes glittered with glee, "Unless you don't tell anybody."

"What do I do now," Jude asked as she looked down at the dead Santa. A feeling of being lost filled her as she looked at the scene and thought about what could have happened if Lucy had not shown up when she had.

"Get out of here," she replied harshly, "I'll take care of this mess."

She watched as Sister Jude hurried out of the office and down the hall leaving her alone with the body. She quickly placed her hands upon her belly and smiled as she rubbed it softly.

"Don't worry little buddy," she whispered to her stomach, "You'll never have to fear a fat man in a red suit ever again."

She shook her head as she glared down at the body and a dark smile came upon her face as she watched the blood pool around his red hat, staining the white fur of the Santa suit.

"You may be cured but your personality hasn't improved any," she announced to the dead body, "And neither has your smell."

...

Sister Mary Eunice walked into her office with a triumphant grin upon her lips at the knowledge that the Leigh had done what she had demanded of him and disposed of Sister Jude. A cold wind blew against her pale cheek and she rolled her eyes, knowing that Lucy was hiding in the shadows of the office.

"Lucy, shouldn't you be with Dr. Thredson, helping him with his little Oedipus complex? "

She turned with a smile upon her features only to see that no one was in the room with her. She looked around to see that the room was as clean as it had been earlier before she let Leigh run free. She knew that the patient had escaped to terrorize families once again to the tunes of the Christmas Cowboy and she had no want to inform the authorities of his escape.

"_Are you ready to make a deal_," she heard Lucy's voice announce harshly in her ear.

"Your tricks are stale," she announced out loud as a smile came over her face.

She watched as her office door closed with a harsh otherworldly force. She jumped back slightly in disbelief as she looked at the bloodied body of Santa Claus hanging upon the door from the coat hanger with a small piece of white paper stapled upon the bloodied fur of the suit.

She shook her head as anger filled her thin frame as she read the words written in the man's own blood.

_**Repent.**_

* * *

**And there is the last chapter until next week! I actually really liked writing this chapter. I took a lot from American Gothic for this chapter (which personally I think has had some inspitation for this show. Sarah Paulson also played an angel with an attitude problem in it)**

**Again, thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are awesome! :)**

**Reviews always make my day. Oh and tell me what you think about the video.**


	13. Satan's Casket

**Chapter 13: Satan's Casket**

**So the first part of this starts in 2012 (just as the show and then goes back to how I normally write this)**

* * *

**2012**

"Please have a seat Mr. Morgan," the blonde female psychiatrist announced to her new male patient as she sashayed in her pink cotton skirt toward her large mahogany desk that was cluttered with files of her earlier patients.

"Do you mind if I call you John," she asked as she sat in her small rolling chair as she pulled a clean notepad out from under another patient's large file. She looked him over to take in his shaggy appearance, an appearance that made her think of him as a drunken drugged up slime ball. She noticed that his eyes were a bright blue and were dilated slightly. His dark hair was unkempt and oily as if it hadn't been washed in quite a few days.

"Johnny," he replied quickly with a strong tone as he watched her carefully.

"And how did you come to find me Johnny," she asked as she wrote his name upon the small yellow notepad.

"I saw your ad in one of those magazines that they have in the mail," he answered quickly, "The Penny Saver."

"You probably saw my smoking solution ad, guaranteed results or your money back," she informed him with a proud smile as if the Penny Saver was the best place to have an ad.

"I don't smoke," he informed her quickly and shook his head, "I can't take the smell."

"That's good," she admitted as she looked him over with a judgmental eye, "You don't look like you need to lose any weight."

She watched as he twiddled with his hands in his lap as she observed him.

"Your ad said something about curbing compulsions," he stated in a slight questioning manner as he looked into her tawny eyes.

"Absolutely," she answered with a small smile, "I've found hypnotic suggestion to be one of the most powerful weapons in a therapist's arsenal."

He watched as she stood and took a seat in the chair directly in front of him, holding her clipboard slightly in her lap and the pen ready to write down his many problems. He looked at the hose that covered her legs and felt a sudden rage fill him, but he quickly suppressed the anger with a polite smile.

"I wanna stop," he informed her in an urgent manner, "I really do. If I have to go on medication whatever, I'm willing to try it."

"Tell me about the behavior you want to curtail," she asked, moving her hands along with her words, "Let's start from the beginning."

"Ugh…I've always had these impulses," he said as he thought back to when the first impulses started in his life, "Even when I was a kid. The first time I tried it, it was scary, but it felt amazing. My whole body came alive. When my foster family saw all the evidence they kicked me out. I bounced from house to house until I learned how to hide it."

"It's a shame how some people have such a negative reaction to something so natural," she informed him in a soft caring voice. "Was that the first time you touched yourself?"

A look of slight disgust and anger took over his features for a moment as he cleared quickly, "No. I skinned a cat."

A look of slight horror came over her face as she heard his confession. He watched how her skin pulled as her features changed dramatically at his confession.

"It was already dead," he added, trying to make what he had done in his past less disgusting and wrong.

"So," she asked trying to find something to say to him, "You went around finding dead animals and…skinning them?"

"Yeah," he answered flatly, "first couple of times, but then I learned that killing them was just as good. Even better."

She looked into his bright blue eyes as a sudden feeling of repulsion came over her at his admission. The bright blue of his eyes made him seem even more broken and demented as he admitted what he had done.

"And this compulsion followed you into your adult life," she asked, trying desperately to hide her disgust from this new patient.

"No," he answered with a slight sadness in his tone, "I don't harm animals anymore. I had a dream that my birth mother screamed at me for it, said it was wrong. Did you know that killing animals is a predictor of psychopaths?"

She wrote down his confession on her little notepad about his birth mother and then looked back up at him with slight worry upon her face as she looked into his bright blue eyes that seemed so otherworldly to her. She couldn't pinpoint it but something was wrong with how bright those eyes sparkled as he looked at her, they were like a doll's eyes.

"I learned that in prison," he informed her, "Armed robbery," he cleared in an attempt to calm her demeanor, "But it got me thinkin' what made me the way I am? Who were my real parents? Well they had a computer at the joint and I had nothin' but time so…"

"Mr. Morgan," she interrupted quickly as she started to stand up from her chair, "I may not be qualified to help you."

"No," he begged as he scooted toward her in his chair, stopping her from standing and giving up on him like so many others had done, "You have to help me, doctor because those thoughts, those thoughts haven't stopped. If anything, they've gotten stronger and harder to ignore since I found out who I am."

"And…and what do those thoughts tell you to do," she asked, fear clearly lacing her words as she looked into his piercing blue eyes.

"They tell me to retrace my roots," he informed her softly, "So I'm renting the house where my father lived. They also tell me to hurt women, but not just hurt them, skin them, like Buffalo Bill in that movie with the cannibal doctor and the governor's daughter."

He looked up to see the woman becoming very uncomfortable at his confession. He watched with hidden joy as she seemed to shutter at his reference. He knew she would when he mentioned that movie, something about her had told him that a movie like that unnerved her.

"I didn't have the same skills as my father," he added sadly, "Or the wickedness of my mother. I didn't get the medical training that they both had. I made a mess! You think it's too late?"

She shook her head quickly as she looked at the man that just admitted that he had skinned a woman alive. Shivers ran down her spine as she looked him over, trying to find the right words to say to this broken man.

"It's never too late to turn yourself in," she informed him quickly.

"No," he announced in slight aggravation at her suggestion, "To go to medical school? I'll never live up to him. I'll never make him proud; my father was a great man. My mother will never come back to me. She won't ever be proud; she'll always be disgusted at me. That's why I want it to stop!"

He leaned closer to her and looked deep into her eyes, allowing his blue eyes to pierce into her soul.

"You see my name isn't Morgan," he informed her quietly, "It's Thredson. I'm the son of Bloody Face and the Devil."

...

**1964**

Timothy laid asleep in his small bed. Dark blue blankets wrapped snuggly around his long lean body, succeeding in keeping the biting winter cold away from his fragile human body. The only light that entered his small room was a thin stream of light that beamed in from the security light just outside his window.

His eyes moved quickly under his lids, signaling that he was dreaming as he laid fast asleep in his bed, far away from the cruel world that surrounded him. Incoherent mumbles left his lips as his dream progressed forward as his body lay stark still under the blankets.

His eyes opened quickly as he felt a tugging at the end of his bed. He watched in horror as a woman in red lace lingerie crawl upon his bed and straddled him. He watched as the woman in red leaned over him and placed her soft lips against his ears. He could feel her hot breath upon his thin skin.

"Timothy," she whispered in his ear in an almost otherworldly tone, almost angelic with a hint of disdain laced within.

He moved his head slightly to see her auburn hair and pale skin. The bright blue eyes that were looking at him caused a hint of awe and fear to bolt through his body causing a strange shiver to take over his thin body.

"Timothy, wake up," she whispered, "The angels have come from on high to speak with you."

He closed his eyes in slight fear at her words. He tried to speak but nothing came from his mouth. He felt her hand lightly touch upon his cheek. He felt the softness of her fingertips moving down his skin in almost a soft motherly fashion.

"Timothy," she sang out as she placed a small kiss upon his lips.

He opened his eyes to see Lucy on top of him. The shiver came back with full force as he looked into her bright blue eyes that were slowly softening to make him more comfortable with her presence in his small bedroom.

"Lucy," he whispers as his eyes widened at the sight of the lovely doctor upon him.

She smiled at him and shook her head as she glared down at him. Her blue eyes suddenly burned brighter than he had ever seen them but then slowly softened.

"No Timothy," she whispered softly, "I'm an angel."

His eyes grew big in fear and awe as he watched incredibly large white feathered wings doused with fresh spots of blood emerge from out of her back. He felt as if his heart would fall from his chest at the sight that was in front of him.

"Do you accept my Father into your heart," she asked in a whisper as her hand absently touched his soft cheek once again.

"I do," he whispered, "I want to do His work."

"Your work will soon come to an end Timothy," she whispered sadly. "You must tell Him of all of your sins."

"What do you mean," he asked in slight confusion as he looked into her soft almost motherly eyes.

She smiled wickedly and replied, "I've seen your future Timothy…and it's tragic. You best believe there is hell to pay, you may make it by the skin of your teeth."

"Will you allow Him to take away those sins," she asked as she pulled his hand into hers and held them tightly. He could feel the warmth that escaped her and entered him.

Timothy looked into her eyes and saw every sin that he had ever committed looking back at him. He took a deep breath of anger and self-hatred as he watched himself sin within her eyes.

"Who are you," he asked in fear.

She glared down at him and sang softly, "Sing sweet charity, take what's left of me. A new beginning or is this the end? Sing sweet seraphim! Take me back again or watch me make the messes of men."

He looked at her in slight confusion and asked harshly, "What angel are you that you sing of blackmail?"

"I'm Lucifer," she whispered with a large grin, "The Devil has sought your company and your kind words on many occasion. You've done great work through your life. Rome would have been proud, but you must know that not every soul can be saved."

"Every soul can be saved against yo-"

"GOD HAS COMMANDED THIS LONG AGO," she screamed in anger as her wings fluttered out in an amazing breathtaking manner as her eyes burned brightly as she looked down at him.

"Only God and I can see what souls are destined for redemption or to the burning fires of Hell," she whispered as she touched his cheek again, "I am not wholly evil, my child. God and I both work within the same set of guidelines, though I more often than not break them. I only take what I want when it suits my situation and nothing more than that."

"Then you are here to take me," he asked in slight fear as he looked deep into her eyes. He had once preached about the Devil's eyes but had never thought of being face to face with the fallen angel.

She shook her head and smiled, "You, Timothy, have been kissed by Lucifer and yet you are still here. I have saved you, Timothy. God has something planned for you, I can see it in your works. You have just been misguided and I am your last chance for redemption, that is why I have come to you like this."

He watched as fire quickly appeared and raged through his small bedroom. It boomed around him as Lucy cackled as she pushed herself off of him. He watched as the fire danced across the walls, eating up the curtains and catching everything on fire like it was a demon from Hell on a path of destruction.

"Lucy," he screamed and pulled himself up to see that his room was just as dark as before and that the devil was nowhere in his room. Sweat beaded through his hair and streamed down his forehead. He took a deep breath to catch his breath and sighed as he looked around the empty room. He quickly looked to the sides of his bed and chuckled at how his own imagination had gotten to him.

"It was just a dream," he whispered to himself. He looked down at his bare chest and shook his head as he pulled himself back into a comfortable position ready for sleep to overtake him once again.

His eyes widened in fear as he spotted a large solid white feather upon his blanket. He quickly grabbed it and looked it over. There were no blood spots left on it as were the feathers on the angel's wings that had sat atop him in his dream.

"It's okay Tim," he whispered as he threw the feather to the floor, "It just came out of your pillow."

...

Fire raged in front of Oliver as he hurried through his house. He came upon a closed white door and hurried to pull it open. He could hear screams coming from the bedroom, a baby's screams. Oliver grabbed the door knob but a sudden heat over took his hand and caused him to pull away. He looked down at his burned hand and then to the door and watched as blood formed from the hot door knob and oozed upwards in the most unnatural way. He watched in fear as the blood formed words.

**THE DEVIL'S CASKET! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! GOD HAS ABANDONED US! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!**

He quickly opened the door and watched as flames surrounded a white basinet. Red lace covered the top of the basinet. He could hear the sound of a baby crying as he moved passed the raging flames. He pulled the lace off of the basinet to see a toy doll laying in the basinet, a knife placed within its chest as blood filled the basinet as if it were a small bathtub.

Olive Thredson jolted forward from the nightmare and looked over to Lucy who was sound asleep beside him. He watched her eyes move under her lids and he smiled softly as he realized that he had had a terrible nightmare and that all was safe now. He smiled as he looked at the growing baby bump that was rising and falling with each breath the mother took. His smile quickly faded as something wet touched his bare legs under the blankets.

"Lucy," he whispered as a painful moan escaped her as she slept beside him.

He quickly pulled back the covers in a panic to see a large amount of fresh blood quickly spreading across their white sheets. He looked to the mother of his child and shook his head as tears formed in his eyes as he took in the paleness of her skin and the bright blood that stained her white gown. Panic quickly enveloped once again at the thought of losing his unborn child and the woman that had helped curb his want for bloody carnage.

"Lucy," he screamed and grabbed her shoulders to shake her in an attempt to wake her up, "Come on, you have to get up. Lucy, we've got to get you to the hospital."

She didn't respond to him. Hot tears fell from his eyes as he looked down at her paling body. He hurried to check her pulse only to find that it was slowing at a dramatic speed. Worry filled him at the thought of losing her and the baby as he pulled away from her.

...

_Leigh sat alone in the second to last pew inside the asylum church where everyone congregated to hear the Sunday sermon given by Monsignor Timothy Howard. He leaned forward and whispered something foul into a young female patient's ear. He smiled as she giggled loudly at his words which caused him to receive a strong gaze of warning from Frank._

"_Did anyone ever tell you that talking in church is a sin," he heard a familiar tone ask from behind him._

_He turned quickly to see Lucy sitting in the last pew directly behind him, wearing a bright red dress that was adorned with black fur. Her hair was pinned loosely upon her head. He smiled at how the dress accentuated her sexy features, though he had to admit that it was something that no true church going woman would wear inside a church. It was more suited for…_

"_Satan! Come look into the casket to see Satan," Timothy demanded to the small congregation as he pointed to the open casket that sat in front of the congregation._

"_I think it's a sin that a good looking gash like you is stuck in a place like this," he informed her with a slick slimy smile, "You belong in Hollywood on the big screen. Maybe me and you can have a little romp and then make our way out of here and then fu-"_

"_Do you kiss your momma with that mouth," Lucy asked as she raised her brow at him, a small smile tugged at the right side of her mouth as she looked him over._

"_Never had no momma to kiss," he whispered, "Will ya be my momma?"_

"_I'm sorry," she informed him in a bored tone, "But I'm only a mommy to those that deserve it the most and you my dear psychopathic Santa Claus are not deserving of my motherly affections."_

"_Do you dare and take a peek into the Devil's Coffin," Timothy announced to the congregation._

"_Nah don't believe in the whole Jesus thing," he informed her._

"_I met him," she announced with a smile, "He was a stinky hippie that smelled of patchouli."_

"_Why don't you do it," she asked. She smiled as he turned to look in her bright blue eyes, "Look the Devil straight in the eyes."_

"_It's for children," he informed her as he waved off her suggestion of such nonsense._

"_It's okay if you are afraid," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "I've heard it said that one dies when they look into his eyes, they die of fright. Then there are others that say that they feel almost comfortable looking into the eyes of the once beautiful angel. They say it's almost like a feeling of going home."_

"_Beautiful huh? Never heard that one," he informed her with a slight raise of his brow at her words._

"_Then go and look," she dared in a whisper, "You can fuck yourself afterwards if Satan is beautiful."_

_His eyes widened at the word that the young psychiatrist had chosen to use. He smiled at her and then nodded in agreement. He would take her dare._

"_Fine," he whispered, "Just because you asked."_

_She leaned back in the pew and watched as his chains jingled against the floor as he made his way toward the empty coffin in the front of the congregation. She watched as Sister Jude looked over to her and smiled, a smile that was filled with a hidden pride that only she had seen before._

_Leigh smiled as he looked up to Timothy and to Jude who was standing beside him. He looked into the coffin to see a golden mirror lying upon the silk pillow. He smiled and rolled his eyes as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror. He knew that if he was Satan that he wouldn't be locked in this place._

_He turned to look back at the young sexy psychiatrist and shook his head at her quick disappearance. He turned his attentions back onto the coffin and jumped back slightly as he saw Lucy's reflection behind his left shoulder. He watched as her blue eyes glared into his eyes in an almost soul crushing manner. He turned quickly to see that she was nowhere near him. It seemed as if she had disappeared from sight._

_He looked back into the mirror to see if she was still there, but he saw nothing. He had seen Satan in the coffin. He had looked into Satan's casket and survived looking the devil in the eyes. The devil was beautiful._

_He smiled at the thought of Satan. He had survived Lucifer. The Dark One had plans for him and he would always be protected by the guardian of Hell. It didn't feel like going home when he looked into her eyes, it felt like invincibility._

_..._

Lucy opened her heavy eyes to see a sterilized white wall looking back at her. She could hear the constant beeping of her heart monitor. She hissed as she felt the sharp pain of the IV in her arm. She smiled as the smell of death entered the room.

"Still hiding in the shadows like a dentist with the ether, sister."

She turned slowly in order to keep the pain to a minimum. She smiled as she gazed upon her sister standing in the corner. She glared at her sister as her hand's moved protectively against her stomach.

"You failed again sister," she hissed in anger as she looked upon her sister's aged pale face, "I will not give up my baby."

The angel smiled as she looked down at Lucy's protective hands upon her growing stomach. She gently took Lucy's hands in hers and smiled as she listened to the child's heartbeat.

"You were always so stubborn," she informed Lucy as her thumb lightly grazed against her skin, "He has sent you here as a warning. You mustn't keep going against Him. How do you think you will find forgiveness, my sister?"

"He created me this way. He designed me to disobey. I'm the unruly one," she reminded in a whisper as she looked out to the opened door.

"They can't see us," her sister informed her, knowing exactly what Lucy was checking for, "Your shell is dying, Lucy."

Lucy's eyes widened at her words and shook her head at the fact that she had known a long while ago from the very first time that she had thrown up. This body was too keen on supporting the life of two people.

"Your course in this body is almost up," the angel added, "He is getting tired of watching you slip on your own messes."

"I will clean them up," Lucy hissed in self-defense, "Keep me alive a little longer until I rid this world of Azazel. I want to show Father that I can clean up my own messes if given the chance. I can prove myself."

"And what will you do after that," her sister asked with a cocked brow, "Do you really think that He would allow you back so soon?"

"I'll go to the South," Lucy replied with a smile, "I will be a sheriff there. No one could go against me there."

...

"How's the baby," Oliver asked with worry as the doctor walked toward him, "How is my…," he stopped at what he should call her, "my wife?"

"They are both fine," the doctor answered with a soft smile as he looked upon the worried young doctor. "She's resting. She maybe a little weak at first, she lost a lot of blood, but you can help her around. You look like a loving husband. She needs all the help that she can get right now and lots of prayers. We did a full check on her and she may not be able to carry the child to term. She'll need to be checked on every other week."

"Can I see her," he asked as he looked passed the doctor toward the double doors. The doctor watched as the man's hand moved through his thick brown hair as a sign of worry and fear.

"Well she is asleep but-"

"She's in A14," the doctor screamed after him as he watched the young husband pushing the double doors open.

Oliver hurried inside to the room that Lucy was being kept in. He smiled as she looked up at him with a soft smile upon her features. He ignored the beeping as he hurried to her side and looked her over with worry clearly on his face. He placed his hand upon her cheek and let his thumb caress her soft skin.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"You're still going to be a father," she whispered as his hands latched upon hers that lay upon her stomach.

She smiled brightly at him as she noticed the fear in his eyes and gave his hands a light squeeze. He had his issues and she had hers. He had a past and she had a past. They both had done terrible things, but they somehow kept each other sane. She knew that he needed her in a way that no other person needed someone. She understood that. He wasn't exactly a monster and she couldn't destroy him like they did in the Old World. She had threatened to kill him, but she knew that she could never bring herself to do it.

"I will bring our child into the world," she whispered with a reassuring smile in an attempt to rid the worry out of him.

"The doctor said that-"

"Doctors," she announced with a large smile, "What do we know, right?"

"He's worried that you might-"

"I know," she whispered with a soft smile as she placed his hand upon her stomach, "But listen."

He listened for a moment, but then a smile came upon his face at the sound that he heard. He could hear a loud heartbeat that was quickly followed by a smaller, but still strong, heartbeat.

"Our child will be strong," she whispered with a smile as she watched his eyes sparkle, "Stronger than the both of us."

"I'm going to be a father," he whispered once again with a sparkle of pride in his eyes.

"Yes," she whispered, "And I'm going to be a mother."

"I'll be the parent that I never had," he whispered, "I can change. I have the motivation to change now. I have a reason to change. No more Bloody Face."

His smile faded and he moved his eyes from her rounded belly to her blue eyes that seemed so weak to him at that moment. He knew that something wasn't right with her. He had noticed over the last few days at how she slept deeper and threw up more often.

"It's a boy," she informed him softly.

"How do you," he asked but then stopped as a smile came over his face.

"I'm an angel, I know these things," she replied with a soft smile as she closed her eyes slightly. She could feel his happiness radiating through his body.

"A son," he asked and then slightly squeezed her hand a little too tightly.

"Our son," she whispered with a smile as she squeezed his hand just as strong. She looked at him and shook her head and whispered, "I have to get back to Briarcliff. I have to stop Sister Eunice. I will have her head upon a silver platter."

...

Lucy walked silently into the small chapel on the institution. She rolled her eyes in anger as she noticed the metal binds lying forgotten on the floor. She bent over slowly above them and looked them over with a shake of her head.

"That stupid bitch," she whispered as she glared in anger at the forgotten metal cuffs that belonged to the local deranged Santa Claus.

A moan escaped from above her as she stood quickly and looked up quickly to see Monsignor Timothy Howard posted upon the wooden cross as if he was Christ in the flesh. Blood fell from his half naked body to the white tiled floor. A feeling of disgust came over her as she looked him over.

"Oh God no," she cried as she placed her hands over her eyes and turned away from the painful sight. She felt arm fold around her as her tears escaped her. She felt the need to faint as memories from the past came over her. She held on tightly to whoever wrapped their arms around her.

_Tears fell down her eyes as she watched men and women scream obscenities to the half clothed man, the son of God. She made eye contact with him briefly but turned her head away in shame and anger. She listened to the whips crack against his soft flesh._

"_The flesh is weak but the spirit is strong," she heard a woman dressed in blue rags whisper._

_She watched as nails pierced his wrists and blood poured from the wounds. She could smell the rancid blood moving down the wooden cross and onto the ground were it would remain forever an ugly stain upon the world that God created for His children._

"Be strong my child," she heard a long lost voice whisper into her ear. She pulled away to see the Angel of Death holding onto her.

"You heard Him," her sister whispered, "You must look upon his son once again."

Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head as she turned quickly. She took a deep breath that was filled with pain as she looked up at Timothy. More images came to her mind of the son of God lay dying on the cross.

_Silver fell from Judas' hands as he hung himself. She watched as Mary cried at the death of her son. She watched as men fell to their knees and cried over the death of their savior._

She closed her eyes and looked away from the sight of Timothy on the cross. The pain entered her as if she herself were feeling it. Tears fell down her face as if it were a river running wild.

"I can't," she hissed as she pulled away from her sister's reaching grasp and ran toward the chapel doors.

Tears fell from her eyes as she hurried out of the chapel away from the moaning monsignor. The Angel of Death let a single stray tear shed for her lost sister but then quickly hid it as she looked up to the dying man upon the wooden cross. Her sister had made her own bed long, long ago.

"Help me," Timothy whispered as he looked down at the woman in black.

"I'm here."

* * *

**Do you see a certain change within Lucy? Maybe the way she introduces herself? **

**Lucy just ran away. Hmm I wonder why? (Honestly I don't even know why, that's why I'm asking you)**

**Reviews are always nice, they give me things to think about. And once again my reviewers are the best. If I have an emotional reaction to your review, you get mentioned on my Tumblr! :)**

**You guys are the best! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I really hope you are enjoying this story.**


	14. Suffering & Vice

**Chapter Fourteen: Suffering & Vice**

**So once again, it's like the last chapter. 2012 then back to 1964.**

* * *

**2012**

"So you, you called your mother the Devil," the therapist asked as she looked upon her new patient who had just admitted to having thoughts of skinning women, "You mean this figuratively I take it. Did she beat you?"

"No," Johnny answered quickly as a smile came across his face as he remembered his dreams of his mother, "I have dreams about my mother. They feel so real. I mean isn't it said that dreams are just memories?"

"Some people think so," the woman answered as she wrote down this connection between his mother, "Others say that they are just your mind working through problems while you are sleeping."

"She's in my dreams every night. I know it's her from the picture that I found of her when she worked at an insane asylum," he informed her as he interlocked his fingers together upon his lap.

"What are these dreams like," she asked as she looked into his bright blue eyes.

"They're different," he admitted, "They are always in black and white at first. Then turn red and then are taken over by fire. Sometimes there is man that I've never seen before in these dreams. He's a dark intimidating type of guy," he replied, "They say you dream about the person that's gonna kill you…I worry that she will come back and kill me."

"Well," she stated as she took a deep breath, apprehension coming over her as she looked at him, "She's dead isn't she?"

"Satan never dies," he replied in a matter of fact tone that filled her with slight fear, "Only the body that he decides to inhabit."

"Right," she replied and added, "Your mother is the dev-"

"She tells me to follow in my father's footsteps, she's one of the voices," he informed her as he let his hands pat at his worn jeans, "Sometimes I ask why she left me. She says that she had more evil to do and," tears fell from his eyes and he quickly wiped them away as he recalled these dreams of his mother, "She says that I was a mistake, just a long line of mistakes. I mean can you believe that?! How could a mother say that to her own child?"

She turned quickly and grabbed a box of tissues and hurriedly handed it to him as more tears fell from his eyes. She wrote down his harsh dreams against his mother. She still thought that she was not qualified but he refused her advice of seeing another psychiatrist.

"She's evil," he whispered as he looked up at the blonde psychiatrist, "She tells me that she tried to do good, that she tried to seek forgiveness from God. She said that she suffered for so long as she tried to seek forgiveness. I want to scream at her that I've suffered too. A boy needs his mother; he needs to have her hug him when he falls."

"So she isn't Satan," the therapist cleared, "You are just mad at her for giving you up?"

"She's Lucifer," he corrected and then closed his eyes and nodded as if someone was talking to him, "Suffering doesn't kill the appetite for power, it exacerbates it."

"What," she asked in slight confusion as she looked him over; his eyes seemed to burn intensely as he glared darkly at her.

"That's what she just told me."

"What do you mean she just told you," she asked as she looked him over, fear was blatantly burning in her eyes as she slowly tried to push herself out of her chair but fear had found her and caused her legs to lock. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes that seemed to be burning unnaturally. She watched in fear as he jumped from his chair and placed a sharp kitchen knife against her throat. She swallowed hard as he pulled her fully to her feet. She killed feel his hot breath against her skin and she shivered in intense fear.

Johnny smiled as he looked into her ears that reflected only fear. He smiled as he watched her bottom lip quiver as the knife pressed hard against the soft skin of her neck. He could almost hear the knife begging to embrace her skin to reveal the beautiful rubies that existed within her.

"Mother doesn't like you very much."

...

1964

_Dr. Arden walked toward Sister Mary Eunice's office with a quick pace. He had watched as something carried off Grace. He had watched as she was abducted. He had seen the creatures, the aliens, that Kit Walker had alleged so fervently existed. He had seen them._

_He had observed beings from outside space take away the dead body of their resident Lizzie Borden copycat._

_He had no answer for what he had seen. No scientifically sound explanation existed for what he had seen._

"_Sister," he announced in a quick tone as he opened the door and stopped quickly. His eyes widened as he took in the scene of the once innocent nun standing with her back straight as Lucy loomed behind her with a silver blade tucked snuggly against the soft flesh of Eunice's neck. He shook his head in slight fear as he looked into Sister Mary Eunice's eyes that were burning a bright yellow as a horrific grin came upon her face as she gazed heavenward. He looked up to Lucy and shook his head in complete horror as he looked upon her magnificent large white feathered wings that were covered in spots of dark red blood._

"_Tell me Mother," he heard the harsh words of whatever demon inhabited Mary Eunice's body announce wickedly, "Did it hurt falling from Heaven? The blood on your wings reveal so much about you, my-"_

"_Ahh," Lucy announced as her intense blue eyes flickered to catch his own questioning eyes, "Dr. Arden, nice of you to join us! I cannot rid the demon out of our sweet, sweet nun without killing the host."_

_He watched as a wicked smile came upon her face as her blazing blue eyes pierced his own eyes. The blue of her eyes turned black momentarily as the blade touched against the nun's soft skin. He winced as he heard the hiss escape the young woman's pink lips that were covered in Ravish Me Red lipstick._

"_But," Lucy hissed demonically, "If you perform ccccertainnnn acts," she purred as she leaned into Eunice's cheek, her eyes now back to the burning shade of blue, "I don't have to kill the precious life of your naïve and stupid nun girl."_

_He watched as her wings moved violently and she and Eunice floated in midair as if by some strange magic. He had witnessed aliens and now battling demons inside the walls of Briar Cliff._

"_I created you as a cherub evil with outstretched devil wings," Lucy announced aloud as she placed small kisses upon the nun's pale cheek, "And you resided beside me on my sinful mountain; you walked among stones of fire. You were blameless in your ways from the day I created you, but then wrongdoing was found in you. You were filled with lawlessness and you sinned against your creator. So I will have you struck down as punishment for your blatant disregard of what I willed and then I will destroy you, O evil cherub!"_

_Arden watched as Lucy slit the nun's throat and a loud cackle escaped from her thin body and fire engulfed the room. He watched as Lucy's wings willed the fire higher and higher as she flapped them in the air. He closed his eyes as the heat of the flames became unbearable as the fire moved ever closer toward them._

"_He said that He will destroy the world with fire," she hissed in a demonic voice, "But I will the flames of Hell to do my bidding. They will destroy everything in their path. Nazis will smell flesh burn once again, but it will not be of the Jews. It will be of their own, Dr. Arden."_

"No," Arden screamed in fear as he pushed himself up from his desk. A bright red mark formed upon his cheek from where he had fallen asleep on his desk. Sweat fell from his forehead as he looked around his office to clarify to himself that it had all been a nightmare.

He took a deep breath as he gathered his nerves. He knew that it was just a dream. He didn't want to think about the things that he had observed from Dr. Lector and Sister Mary Eunice. He ran his hand over his balding head and shook his head in slight defeat and exhaustion.

He stood quickly thinking about his plans. He would find Kit Walker and explain his plans to the boy on how he would find these aliens that had decided to invade Briar Cliff. Kit Walker was the answer to all of the questions that he had.

A strange burning wind blew through his office, a wind that only can be described as the winds that inhabited Hell. The unnatural wind caused the loose papers upon his desk to shuffle around. He looked down to see a ripped yellowed page from an ancient book depicting an angel with leathery black bat-like wings with their hands wrapped around another angel's neck, pulling her up toward the sky. He looked as the angel in white looked heavenward as the other angel held her tight against her body with eyes red as the rubies the Jewess had swallowed so long ago.

He shook his head at the strange papers and hurried away from his desk in hopes to rid himself of these demons that lavished in playing tricks upon the human mind.

"You aren't scaring me with your tricks, slut," he hissed to the empty room and quickly walked toward the door to find Kit Walker. He stopped momentarily as a thought crossed his mind.

_But what if it wasn't tricks? What if it wasn't the Briar Cliff demons playing with his mind?_

"Dr. Arden," he heard a short female nun announce as he closed the door behind him, successfully ridding him of the troubling thoughts. He looked her over and gave her a small smile in hopes that his upset demeanor would not show through as he watched her look him over.

He did not know this nun's name. She was one of the come and go nuns that went between the parishes and hospitals. Her auburn hair and olive eyes reminded him of Grace and the memory of what he had seen came back to him causing him to stumble slightly.

"Are you okay," she asked in concern as she looked upon the sweat that fell from his forehead.

"Fine. Just the stress of a long day," he informed her, offering her a reassuring smile in hopes that he had in fact reassured her.

"Well I took this from one of the patients," the young nun offered as she handed him a blue and white striped jump rope, "I couldn't find Sister Mary Eunice and with you next in command since Dr. Lector and Dr. Thredson have left, I thought that-"

"You'd give it for me for safe keeping," he finished as he nodded and took the jump rope from her.

"Yes sir," she replied with a shy smile, "I'm worried that our more troubled patients may try to hurt themselves with it."

"It was wise of you to do so," Arden answered with a charming and warm tone as he rolled the rope up and placed it inside his large coat pocket.

"Very wise indeed," he heard Sister Eunice announce as she walked from the dark hallway into the sunlight that flooded through the barred windows that had been placed upon the windows when Briar Cliff had transitioned from a TB ward to a mental hospital.

"You're excused," Eunice informed the young nun and smiled as the nun did as she was told. She looked up to Arden and gave him a questioning look as she patted his pocket that held the jump rope.

"I do love her little sense of humor."

"Who," he asked as he looked into her burning eyes that filled with anger that flickered with evil intent.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost," she informed him with a soft chuckle as she hid the anger that she had let slip momentarily. She smiled at him as he glared at her for ignoring his question. She knew that he was aware of exactly who she was talking about.

"More along the lines of Satan herself," he replied with a cold tone as he looked down on her.

"You mean himself," she informed him with cold emotionless eyes.

"But it is a woman that reigns in Hell," he corrected quickly as he glared into her eyes that quickly flickered yellow as an evil grin formed upon her pale facial features.

"What a liberal thought."

...

Lucy wiped the tears out of her eyes as she found herself walking into a nearby park. The winter wind blew harshly against her causing her hair to invade her eyes. She pulled her long black coat around her and shook her head as a chill moved through her very human body. She could feel her strength diminishing quickly with each step that she took. The pregnancy was taking its toll on her frail body.

She shook her head as she looked at the barren trees that filled the empty park. Sobs escaped her as she looked at the death that winter had brought upon this little empty place.

She hadn't the strength to be reminded of her failure. The look on Timothy's face had reminded her too much of her very first failure, a failure that she knew was on a very long list of failures to come. She was too proud to admit her failure and look upon it. She could admit her great sin and take responsibility for it, but she could not gaze upon her failures.

Lucy looked over to her left and smiled as she saw an empty grey marble bench sitting under a leafless tree. She sighed as she walked toward the bench, her feet hurting from the trek from Briar Cliff.

She placed her hands upon her temples as she groaned loudly to herself. A moment to herself, away from the suffocating walls of Briar Cliff, away from her lover, and away from the memories of her horrible past.

"I tried," she whispered in a begging tone as tears escaped her once again, "I tried. For you, I tried."

She shook her head in defeat as she looked down at her growing stomach and added, "What more do you want from me?"

"Excuse me miss," she heard an elder voice interrupt her lament, a voice that was filled with a life of happiness and regrets, "May I sit here? There isn't a bench for miles and I am very tired."

She looked up to see an elderly man with white hair looking down at her with a kind smile. She shook her head as she looked into his eyes only to see a white sheet covering them. She looked down to the cane that he was carrying and nodded slightly as she waved to the spare seat for the blind man to take.

"Sure," she whispered with a soft smile as she watched him wobble to the bench.

"Do you need help," she asked as she looked him over. The wind blew his hair into disarray as he sat down beside her.

"No, I've lived through much more challenges than that," he informed her as he looked at her with blind eyes, "I could ask you the same thing? I heard you crying."

She smiled at him and wiped the tears away from her cheeks as a feeling of human foolishness came over her and painted her pale cheeks a deep shade of pink. Her eyes were bloodshot cast as sad glance to his milky white eyes.

"Now," he replied with a large smile, "There's a smile. The Lord does love to see His children smile."

Her smile slowly faded at his words and she looked away from the old man. She cast her eyes heavenward and did not notice the faint white glow that surrounded the man's frame as he looked her over.

"Now what be bothering a beauty like you," he asked as he leaned closer toward her.

"My father," she informed him sadly as she looked back into his concerned eyes. She had never opened up to a stranger before. It was so unlike her.

She turned and looked into his blind eyes and watched as his life flashed in her eyes. She could see him falling in love with his childhood sweetheart, the birth of his children and his grandchildren, and the death of his sweetheart. Tears filled her eyes as she pulled her eyes away from his life that flashed before her.

"Well I never knew my father," he informed her, "I'm sure he can't be that bad."

"No," she replied quickly as she shook her head and placed her hands upon her belly, "Not my father. I did Him a terrible wrong and He can't forgive me. I've tried and I've tried, and I've tried a thousand times more and I receive no redemption for my sin against Him. He's punishing me. He gives me impossible goals. I've tried to do as He commands and I can't do it. I cannot look upon my failures and bare them."

She looked to the old man with intense regret in her eyes.

"Maybe," he answered after a moment of silence, "Maybe we shouldn't ask why our parents do the things that they do. My mother did a lot of things that I question, but I know that they had some reason or some sort of merit that I can't understand. Maybe your father doesn't want you to seek forgiveness, maybe that is why he sets such high goals for you?"

She smiled as she looked at him and shook her head and replied, "I doubt that. He's kind of a hard ass."

"You know what the worst vice is," he asked with a slight chuckle as his clouded eyes found her bright blue ones.

"What," she asked with a smile, relishing in the closeness of a human being that warmed her with a strange fatherly warmth.

"Advice," he answered with a loud chuckle, "But here's a suggestion. Go to the local church. Ask God for help. He may tell you."

She smiled at him and shook her head as she pulled his hand into her own. She looked down at his wrinkled skin that felt like old leather to her touch. The bruises from bumping into small things looked back at her and reminded her of the frailty of these creatures that her father had cared so deeply for.

"I've suffered for so long," she whispered as she looked into his milky eyes.

"Suffering doesn't kill the appetite for power, Lucy," he whispered with a knowing smile upon his features, "It only exacerbates it. Maybe you are meant for this. It's your role to play how you want it. Maybe you shouldn't let your father rule your life. Be free."

"Your wife loves you," she whispered as she looked down at the golden ring upon his finger. She smiled as she watched joy came over his features, his blind eyes seemed to sparkle at the mention of her words.

"Thank you Martin," she whispered as she let go of his hands and placed a soft kiss upon his forehead and pulled away from him.

Martin closed his eyes at the softness of her lips upon his skin and smiled as she pulled away from him. He opened his eyes as a vibrant set of colors flooded his once black visions. He could see the leafless trees that winter had destroyed.

He could see once again.

He turned quickly and looked around to see that no one was near him. He was alone in the small park. It seemed as if the young woman that he had been sitting with had never been.

"An angel," he whispered to himself as a chuckle escaped him, "I was visited by one of God's angels."

...

Sister Mary Eunice smiled as she walked into the small ward where Kit Walker remained still asleep alongside Lana Winters who resided in the next bed over.

"Kit," she hissed as she stood over him and smiled as he opened his eyes, "You know the truth. Wake up to it."

She smiled as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. She rolled her eyes as she looked toward his IV. A knowing smile formed upon her features as she looked into his questioning eyes.

"I know that you are faking it," she informed him as she pulled the IV out of his arm and let it leak out into the bedpan beside the bed, "It's easy to know when one is faking it."

"How'd you know," Kit asked as he looked into her strange eyes.

"I know everything that happens in this place," she replied with a bright wicked smile. "I need to let you in on a little secret."

He pushed himself into a sitting position as he looked up at the young nun that stood in front of him. He hoped that she would help him prove his innocence.

"What is it," he asked in a slightly confused fashion as he looked into the woman's eyes that seemed to have small flakes of yellow burning bright within her eyes.

"Lucy Lector and Oliver Thredson," she whispered as she looked toward the door that suddenly closed with a loud crash. She looked back at him with a smile and winked at him.

"Dr. Thredson tried to set me up," he informed her quickly. "He wants me to get the chair. He used that taped confession against me. He gave it to the-"

Eunice placed her hand upon his in a calming manner in order to stop his rambling on about what the great Dr. Oliver Thredson had done to him.

"And Dr. Lector knew about him," she whispered as she glared into his eyes, "Little Oliver is Bloody Face. He set you up to take the fall and Lucy is helping him with it. They are bringing in a murder baby together for crying out loud. I bet she is even helping him select his victims. I bet she was the one that cut Alma's head off. I wonder where she hid the head? Probably in the trash if I know her. I don't think she's too fond of the coloreds. She hated that Mexican girl. She slammed a blade into her throat."

"What," he asked as he looked up at her with confusion upon his face, his brows furrowed meeting in the middle.

"How'd Lucy-"

"Know," Eunice asked with a chuckle as she took in his confused face, "She's Lucifer, Satan, Beelzebub, and the Devil! She knows everything. Even about those little green men that you say you've seen. She knew what would happen to Grace. She knew everything!"

He shook her head as he watched the blonde nun grab his hand. She held his hand tightly in her own and he shook his head. He couldn't believe what she had told him. Why would a woman help a psychopath?

"Because she wants to bring in the Anti-Christ," she answered his unspoken question. "Who's more evil than a sick psychopath?"

"What do I have to do to clear my innocence," he asked in slight fear as he looked up into her eyes.

"Kill him. And the only way to rid the world of Lucifer is to take it in your own hands," she whispered and smiled as she pulled away from him.

He looked down at his hand to see a small ice pick in his hand. He looked up to the nun with the same confusion in his eyes as he asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"God's will. Her name is Lucifer. You have to will Lucifer out of Lucy's body by God's will."

...

Lucy hurried into the empty Catholic Church that bordered along the small park. Her eyes burned bright as she glared up at the cross that hung upon the wall. She cackled wickedly, almost witch like, as she watched it fly from the wall and break in half as it hit the floor.

"You doom me to mistake after mistake," she hissed heavenwards, "I've been good for years now! I only gave them enough rope to hang themselves with! I did as **YOU** made me to do. I tried. I cannot look upon my failures, **YOU** made me that way!"

The burning candles flickered bright as she screamed in the building of worship. She could hear the beating hearts of the local priest and young boys that hid from her anguished filled questions directed to their Lord and Savior.

"Why," she asked harshly and then a giggle escaped her as she turned upon her heel, "As if you are to ever give me that answer. This child, this _wonderful_ and _beautiful _boy will bring nothing but terror upon this wide world. He will show the same mercy that you have shown me!"

"Sister," she heard the Angel of Death hiss from behind her.

Lucy turned quickly and laughed as she peered at her sister who was emerging from the darkness. She shook her head and then looked down at the broken cross that she had caused. Her heart fluttered with anger as tears escaped her.

"Save me please," Lucy cried with the deepest regret as immense emotions raged within her.

"You are losing control over your host," her sister informed her as she watched Lucy's chest move up and down in a way that resembled a human panic attack.

"I won't," she hissed in anger as she paced back and forth like a wild tiger that was caught in a cage, "How dare He?! How dare He make my way to forgiveness by looking upon my failure! It's sacrilege!"

"Sister," the angel whispered as she walked toward her, hoping to stop her sister's erratic behavior.

"No," Lucy screamed as she pointed to her, "I'm done with you all. He wants me to be the king of lies, the ruler and creator of all evil then so be it! I will hang them all, I will laugh at their screams, His children's screams ring all around me!"

"Sister," she whispered once again in an attempt to calm her, "He doesn't-"

"No," she screamed so loudly that it echoed within the empty church, "You do not know Him as I do. I was His favorite. I was His confidant for many a year. Let me give you a little inside information about our Father. God likes to watch. He's a prankster. Think about it, my dear sister. He gives us all instincts, all of us. He gives us this extraordinary gift, and then what does He do? I swear for His own amusement, His own private, cosmic gag reel, He sets the rules in opposition. It's the goof of all time! Look but don't touch. Touch, but don't taste. Taste, don't swallow."

Lucy grabbed at her stomach as a deep laughter escaped her. She shook her head in amusement as she watched shock come over the angel's face.

"That's blasphemous," her sister whispered as she looked upon Lucy.

Lucy shook her head and smiled at her with bright eyes that resembled that of a rabid animal, "I gave them free will. Not Him. He tells His creatures that He bid it, but we all know that it twas I that did it. I really tried to do as He said but-"

"You're panicking," the angel whispered as she looked at the pregnant woman's belly.

"And while you're jumpin' from one foot to the next, what is he doing? He's laughing' His sick, fucking ass off! He's a tight ass! He's a **SADIST**! It's not me that is! He's an absentee landlord! Worship that," she asked as she turned her back upon the angel. She smiled as she looked at the small fountain filled with holy water and shoved it to the ground and smiled as it pooled around her sister's feet.

"**NEVER**," she screamed as she looked down at the mess that she had made. She waved her hand upon the spilled holy water and watched as it turned the color of blood.

"Behold the power of God," she announced in deranged glee as she watched her sister glare at the pool of blood. She watched as Lucy twitched with glee as she looked into her eyes, "Or is it the power of Beelzebub?"

"So you'd rather reign in hell than have your place back in heaven," the angel asked as she looked upon her angered sister.

"And why not," she screamed, "I tried to win His favor. I've been here on the ground with my nose in it since the whole thing began! You've watched, have you not dear sister? I've nurtured every sensation man has been inspired to have! I cared about what **HE** wanted and I never judged Him! Why? Because** I** never rejected Him in spite of all His imperfections! And yet **HE **cannot forgive **ME**! He made me to do these things! It was **HIS** will," she screamed as she gazed heavenward.

She chuckled as she turned to the Angel of Death and added with a wicked smile, "I'm a humanist. I care too much about humans' free will. Hell, I may be the last humanist. Who in their right mind could possibly deny that the 20th century was entirely mine? They wanted change, I gave them the means to achieve it. They wanted destruction, I gave them the strength to drop the bomb. They wanted death, I let them have it."

Her sister shook her head as she listened to Lucifer's breakdown. She watched the mixed emotions of pain, sadness, anger, love, and hate mingle into one upon the fallen angel's beautiful face. She wanted to feel sorry for her sister but it was all meant to be. This was all put in place for a reason that no one but God could fathom.

"**ALL OF IT IS MINE**," Lucy screamed as she raised her hands heavenward as if she were Jesus upon the cross, "All of it! **MINE**! It's my time now and this child, the child of Bloody Face, my child-"

"Your child isn't going to be what you think," the angel interrupted harshly.

"What," Lucy asked as she looked down at her stomach and placed a protective hand against her growing stomach as her sister neared her.

"You gave life that was taken and given to God, you broke God's will. Did you not think that you would be punished for it? That there wouldn't be repercussions," she asked in a stern voice as she looked at Lucy whose eyes grew in anger at the realization of what she had set into place.

"So I'm doomed to another mistake? Another failure?! How many mistakes must I make until I get it right? How much more evil must I allow into this world?!"

"It is written that you will always fail," her sister informed her as she watched Lucy glare at the broken cross upon the ground. She watched as Lucy's eyes burned a bright blue as a harsh villainous cackle escaped from deep within the body that her sister inhabited.

"Then I will write a new ending," she explained with a smile as she picked the broken cross from the floor and held it together in her hands. She placed a small kiss upon the broken cross and then gently laid it upon the podium and turned her back upon it.

"I'll win this time."

* * *

**So we see Lucy having this existential breakdown. Is she coming to terms with who she is or will she continue to seek forgiveness? **

**And what about Johnny? Is his mother really talking to him or is he crazy? What do you think?**

**This chapter, especially the breakdown, is completely inspired by The Devil's Advocate. Keanu Reeves is in it (ugh I hate him, I'm pretty sure he is the worst actor ever in my opinion) but Al Pacino plays a great Satan. I saw it and it gave me so many Lucy feels. **

**So my most popular story has 71 reviews. There are like 20 of you that favorited this (I can't thank you enough!), I want to see if I can beat that 71 reviews. I need some help. And plus I just love reading all of yal's thoughts on this :)**


	15. The Name Game

**Chapter 15: The Name Game**

The Angel of Death stood beneath Monsignor Timothy Howard as he hung from the cross in tremendous pain. She smiled at him as he looked at her with a look in his eyes that begged for her to take him away from the pain.

"Help me," he begged as tears freely fell from his eyes down to the tiled floor below.

"You have great work that must be done," she whispered joyfully as she looked up at him, "You have seen my sister. She is not your enemy at this time, but there is another that must be taken down that lives within your most favored nun."

"Who," he asked as he hissed in pain as the nails within his wrists burned like the fires in Hell.

"The demon's name is Azazel," she informed him in a matter of fact tone. Her dark eyes burned in hatred at the name of the demon that her sister had created long ago.

"Azazel," he whispered as he looked into the angel's beautiful, dark eyes.

"You must cast him out," she ordered harshly as she looked upon him, "Lucifer cannot damn her own creations. It must be by God's most favored children to do this wild work."

"I'm too weak," he whispered as pain surged through his body. He felt like he wanted to give up as blood fell from his wrists and to the tiled floor.

"God will help you."

He shook his head and whispered, "She'll know."

"Guard your thoughts. Use your rosaries. Each bead is His name," the angel informed him, "This is your moment Timothy. You will have God on your side."

"As well as mine," Lucy rang out.

The angel turned quickly to see Lucy walking with a casual air of authority into the chapel. She could see her eyes burning bright with revenge on the demon that had dared tried to cross her.

Timothy looked down to see the pregnant woman standing below him near the angel in black. He took in a bright silver necklace hanging around her neck that sparkled as she moved. He hissed in pain and anguish at the thought comparison his mind had imagined of the necklace. It had been said that Lucifer was the bright morning star; it made him sick at the thought at how beautiful she was just as it had been written.

The angel's eyes widened as she looked at the necklace against the pale skin of her throat.

"I will have salvation," Lucy whispered to the angel with a large smile.

"Sister," she whispered in confusion as she looked down at the bright necklace that Lucifer had once used to steal souls away from her for the mere entertainment value of taking innocent souls.

"I now see the light," Lucy said with demonic conviction as she looked up at the cross with Timothy nailed upon it with the large smile upon her face, "I can look up at my sin now without sorrow. Neither one man, nor a hundred can defeat me. I will have them all! The world awaits and I am alive at last and full of joy at the bright future."

Timothy watched as the woman neared him. He flinched as he felt her hot skin touch his appendages as she pulled him down from the cross. He fell to the floor at her feet and moaned in pain. Blood coursed out of his veins and onto the floor as he watched her back away from him in disgust as he lay upon his stomach.

"Don't bleed on my good shoes," Lucy warned and pushed him over with her high heels, allowing her pointed heels to dig into his side. She kneeled down beside him and glared into his tawny eyes. He flinched as her hands lightly touched over his skin. He felt a cold sensation fill him as her blue eyes burned into his own.

"I will help you one last time," she said softly, "I want you to bury that little imbecile."

She turned to the angel beside her and smiled brightly, "And that foul creature's soul is for you to take."

The angel smiled at her sister and nodded. Lucy watched as the angel disappeared back into the shadows, leaving her and the Monsignor alone.

"Is she still alive inside," Timothy asked with pain in his voice.

"Barely."

"And what about you," he asked as salty tears fell down his cheeks.

Lucy smiled as she looked him over and revealed flatly, "I've always been here."

...

Monsignor Timothy hobbled into the gloomy kitchen where Jude sat in a confused manner as she looked down at the bread. It had been days that he had suffered in his bed, depending upon the demon that lived within Sister Mary Eunice to care for him until he had the strength to fight against her.

"Everyone I'd like you to stop what you are doing and go to the common room," he ordered as sweat beaded down his forehead. Panic and fear filled him at the thought of what had happened to him the previous night. He had failed miserably and lost everything. He had tried to exorcise the demon out of Mary Eunice but failed and broke his vows. It hadn't been his fault. The demon had raped him and taken away what he had promised to God for the creature's own sick pleasure. He was now stuck in a dilemma. He did not want to kill Sister Mary Eunice to rid her of Azazel, but both Lucy and the Angel of Death had told him what to do.

Timothy watched as Jude slowly pushed herself from the table. He looked at the marks on her temples from the electroshock treatment that she had received while he was recuperating and felt immense guilt come over him at the thought of the pain and confusion that she was feeling inside of her but was unable to express.

"Jude," he whispered as he hobbled on bare feet toward her, "Will you remain here, please?"

He watched as she sat back down with a blank look upon her face like she was in some other strange world. It seemed as if she had slipped into her own Wonderland. He sat down in front of her and watched as she looked down at the fresh dough on the table that she had not rolled out like the other patient's had done. He felt a pain in his heart at the thought of how she must be aching on the inside. Preparing bread was what Jude enjoyed doing to ease her tortured mind.

"The medication they give you is strong, I know," he informed her as he looked into her sad eyes, "It affects your motor skills."

"Here," he said as he watched her hands lightly touch at the dough, "Take your loaf and push it with the end of your hand."

He watched as she looked down at his own wrapped hands as they pushed forward upon the forgotten dough in front of him. He smiled as she slowly pushed the dough forward. He watched her stop quickly as she caught the bloody circles that had seeped through the white cloth bandages upon his hands.

"Oh," he said as he looked down at his hands that she was staring at with a silent questioning that showed within her eyes, "I'm alright. At least my hands are alright. I came to talk to you," he shook his head in sadness as he thought about the incident of the previous night, "It seems that there is no one but myself…but you have always been my friend. You've always had the gift of moral clarity."

He watched as Jude shivered in front of him. His brow furrowed in confusion at her strange shiver in this hot kitchen.

A shrieking wind blew violently around him. He felt an intense pain in his hands that felt like acid poison burning through his veins. He was forced to turn away from Jude as he screamed as the intense pain came to a high finish.

A single hot tear rolled down his eyes as the pain came to an abrupt end. He looked up to see a bright light appearing to Jude's left. He could see Lucy standing beside Jude whispering with bright blue amused eyes into her ear.

"Look at him Jude," he heard a dark voice hiss. The voice was so much different than the voice he had heard escape Lucy. It was angelic yet filled with spite and filth. One could not describe in words the voice of a disgraced angel properly because no one could ever know of all the other small emotions that lay within that strange hiss that created understandable words.

"I owe you an apology," he whispered to Jude to as he looked at her disheveled appearance with guilt, "More than an apology for my regret."

Jude looked him in the eyes with a quiet understanding. Tears slowly started to fill her eyes as she looked at him.

"A demon lives inside Sister Mary Eunice," he informed her, "You were right. And now the Devil has come to collect the demon's soul. I tried to cast it out but I have failed miserably."

He watched as Lucy smiled wickedly and whispered into her ear once again. He tried to hear what the Devil was saying, but the apparition whispered so softly that he could not hear. He listened as she spoke so quickly that it seemed as if she was speaking an altogether different language, what one may describe as "_speaking in tongues"_. He could see anger flash through Jude's eyes at whatever the fallen angel had revealed to her as she looked back at him.

Timothy watched as Lucy smiled back at him with an otherworldly yet beautiful smile that gave her the appearance of a hungry wolf in the fields. He shivered at the thought. Lucy had been the wolf in sheep's clothing the whole time. He had allowed his patients, his flock, to be among the greatest wolf in the world, and yet none had been harmed by her sharp claws.

"In truth, it was an epic failure," he confided as he pulled his attentions back to Jude, "Everything. Why didn't I listen to you? Why was I so stubborn? She…Azazel…she's destroyed you. And now she has destroyed me. My virtue is gone, she took it from me. She violated me."

He lowered his head as tears formed in his eyes at his great shame. He relived everything. He wasn't able to control his own body against the evil hands of the demon.

"Lucifer, God's cursed angel has given me the way to do this vile work, but it goes against everything that I stand for, against my morals," he cried, "And I don't know what to do," he reached over and grabbed her hand and held it within his own and laid his head upon the table, "I need your guidance."

Lucy smiled and whispered into Jude's ear as the Monsignor cried upon the table. Her hand lightly played at Jude's ratty, oily hair as she turned her attentions back upon the Monsignor.

Timothy looked back up to Jude only to see that Lucy's apparition had disappeared from sight, leaving them alone once again to discuss his future decision. He couldn't help but think of Lucifer's funny joke. She had left it up to him. She had given him a choice. She had given him the gift of free will.

"Should I confess and walk away from my most beloved church and our dream," he asked as Jude looked at the blood seeping from his hands, "What should I do?"

Jude glared at him and replied in a husky voice from misuse, "You kill her."

...

Timothy kneeled below the large cross within his room and prayed to God for the ability to decide on what he should do with the free will that Satan had given him. He wasn't sure what choice he could make that would save his soul. The angel had told him that Satan was to help him along with God in a strange alliance that was unheard of within the Good Book.

"Help me have the strength to stand against this unholy demon," he prayed as he held the rosary tight in his hands hoping to gain his strength from the object of faith.

"But not against the pleasures of the flesh," he heard the dark voice of Sister Mary Eunice say from behind him, "But against principality, against power, against the rulers of the darkness in this world, and spiritual wickedness in high places."

She loomed over him like a monster in the dark as he pushed himself up from the floor to stand against this unholy creature that had caused suffering with in the walls of Briar Cliff.

"Are you having regrets Father," she asked with a slight tilt of her head, "Did our little tryst turn your stomach into knots? Or are we ready for round two?"

Mary Eunice watched as he held the rosary tight in his hands as a useless weapon against her. She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that God's creatures actually believed that such little trinkets could protect them from his own disgruntled child's work.

"I have to admit that I found your innocence quite intoxicating," she said as she placed her hands upon his chest and rubbed at the muscles under his gown.

"Don't touch me Azazel," he hissed demandingly as he pulled himself out of the reach of her cold grasp, "We will never repeat our indiscretion again."

"No," Sister Mary Eunice replied in a matter of fact tone as she watched him with dark eyes, "That's not what you want. You don't want to lay me on the ground. You want to bury me beneath it. Or is that what Lucy wants? Is that why you are praying for strength? He sent you His cursed angel as a test to see if you can defeat the Devil. You really want to fall for her tricks? She wants your soul. Just like she wanted mine...and she snatched it away."

Timothy glared at her as she walked toward him with menace sparkling in her eyes. He hurried out of the bedroom and into his neighboring office in an attempt to escape her taunts.

"How will you kill me?"

Mary Eunice watched as he hurried toward the desk to grab a weapon in hopes of using it against her in an attempt to save the innocent little nun that she had taken over.

"With a letter opener," she asked in amusement as she followed him toward the desk and smiled wickedly, "No I don't think so. Unless you hit my heart in the first strike, it will be messy," she slammed her hands upon the desk and watched him jump back slightly in fear.

"What else," she asked as she looked around with an amused smile upon her face looking for a good weapon to allow him to use against her, "You could bludgeon me with the statue of Saint Francis. That would be ironic," she chuckled, "Considering he renounced his debauchery before becoming a saint and you, Father, living your life in complete reversal!"

She walked toward him as she moved the neck of her habit downward to reveal the soft thin flesh of her pale skin to him. She watched as the fear burned within his eyes as she stopped in front of him, inches away from his own body.

"Do you think that you could wrap your hands around my throat," she taunted, "and squeeze, hmm?"

She watched as his hands bit into the beads of the rosary.

"Or will you use your rosary like you did with Shelly," she asked and watched as guilt filled his eyes at the memory of killing the poor girl that Arden had destroyed only a few short months ago.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh," she replied with a chuckle as she looked up at him, "You have no secrets from me, not after what we shared. I know it all."

Timothy looked away from her as he whispered a prayer begging God to help him, to give him the strength to defeat this demon. He thought of Lucy's words about Eunice still being in there, but as he looked in her eyes he felt that the woman he had once known had disappeared.

"Your fantasy to kill me hasn't put me off," Eunice informed him as she placed her hands upon his shoulders, "Quite the opposite. I'm going to make all of your dreams come true."

"_A free demon is more of a liar than Lucifer in the flesh has ever been_," he heard the hissing voice of Lucy in his mind.

"We will rise in the hierarchy of the church together," Eunice informed him as she circled him in a predator like fashion just like a wolf, "Bishop, cardinal, dare we even say," she watched him hold in the sob that filled him and shake his head in disagreement. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Pope."

She smiled as he placed the rosary close to his heart in attempt to rid the idea from reaching his heart and making him make a foolish choice.

"You know it's what you want," she prodded, "Desires of the flesh, they are nothing compared to the rewards of power and ambition."

"_Ambition will destroy you if sought at the wrong time_," the agonizing voice hissed in his mind.

"You don't know me," he informed her and moved away from her. He walked into the hallway in an attempt to get away from the demon that was trying to steal his soul.

"I know you're weak," she informed him with a shrug of her shoulders as she chased after him, "But I am strong enough for the both of us."

He stopped in his steps and watched as she walked ahead of him.

"You're mine now. Body and soul," she reassured him with a demonic, wolfish grin.

He followed her out into the hallway and said, "'I'm not yours. I never will be. I'd rather die than allow you to defile the church."

"Are you talking," she asked in boredom, "You've suddenly grown quite tiresome."

"You will not win," he informed her with conviction in his voice as he followed her up the Stairway to Heaven, "You couldn't even defeat Sister Mary Eunice. Her spirit is alive inside. I know it."

"Did Lucy tell you that," she asked with a smile and a bemused chuckle, "She is the author of all lies, don't forget that, Monsignor."

"I will cast you out and restore Mary Eunice to her state of grace," he hissed in assurance.

He watched as the demon in the young woman's body moved toward him in anger. She grabbed the lapels of his gown and shoved him backwards. He screamed in pain as his wounds made contact with the metal of the railing.

"I gave you one chance, Timothy," she hissed with demonic anger lacing her words, "But you just pissed it away!"

She shook her head with a wicked smile and yelled, "I'm done with you and with your sweet nun. I'm about to devour the last morsel of her soul!"

Timothy watched as something in Mary Eunice's eyes changed dramatically. A sob escaped her as she looked into his eyes. He watched as hot tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks as she shook her head. She looked into his eyes with fear blazing inside of her own.

"I'm sorry Monsignor," she cried, her lip quivered as she looked into his eyes, "I'm tired of fighting. I want to let go."

He nodded at her request and smiled softly as he whispered, "Then let go of me, Sister."

Timothy smiled as she nodded and let go of his lapels. His smile faded quickly as his fingers latched onto her shoulders and violently pulled her behind him. He shoved her over the railing and watched as she quickly hit the ground with a loud thud.

He watched as she gazed up at him with a faint, thankful smile that graced her features. The new radio that the demon Azazel had placed in the common's room blasted the sounds of a plucking electric guitar into the large room.

"_Tiiiiiimmmmmeee is on my side,"_ the radio blared out, "_Yes it is! Now you always saying that you want to be free, but you come runnin' back, you come runnin' back, you come runnin' back to me."_

He heard the dark voice of Lucy humming to the rock song as she came out of the shadows and looked up at him with a grateful smile upon her face. He watched as she mouthed her silent thank you to him, but he couldn't help but feel self-hatred bubble inside of him as he looked down on the pregnant woman below him.

Lucy chuckled as she looked down at the fading nun that lay in a developing lake of blood. She turned to see her sister that was walking toward her from the dark shadows that were created in Briar Cliff that helped to hide all of the darkest secrets of the world.

"I told you that I would end you," she hissed as she glared down at the creature that she had created so long ago.

"Take me," Sister Mary Eunice whispered as she looked at the angel in black that leaned over her with her large black magnificent wings spread wide that served to hide Lucy from the sight of the innocent woman.

"I'll take both of you," the angel whispered as she placed her ruby red lips upon the young woman's pale lifeless lips.

...

Arden sat alone in his office as the thunder rolled outside the Briar Cliff walls. Tears fell down his cheeks as he thought about them burning Mary Eunice's pale, dead body. It had been his idea for her to be cremated instead of buried because he couldn't stand the idea of worms eating at her soft pink skin like they had done to the worthless Jews inside the concentration camps before the large furnaces had been implemented.

"Such innocence wasted on nothing," he whispered as he took another shot of the red wine that sat upon his desk. A sob escaped him as he looked down at the painting of the dark winged devil holding on tightly to the pure innocent angel. It had been that pregnant whore's little mind tricks.

"Hello Doctor," he heard the dark voice of Lucy announce from the door.

He shook in hatred as she stood in the middle of his office. His heart beat quickly as he looked at her through tear stained eyes. He forced his fuzzy vision to clear as he looked her over.

The door closed seemingly on its own as she walked toward his desk with a confident smile upon her face. He looked down at the painting on his desk and shook his head at the thought that she was the reason why Sister Mary Eunice had been possessed and destroyed in such a vile way.

"You really are-"

He stopped as tears fell upon the painting. He looked back up to the pregnant woman and shook his head.

"Yes," she announced, "I am the shining star. Please allow me to introduce myself properly."

He watched as she bowed dramatically low and whispered with a wicked smile upon her face, "I am Lucifer in the flesh."

"That…that painting," he whispered as he pointed down to it, "You put it there. It's of you."

"Yes," she replied with a knowing smile, "I put it there. But that painting is not of me."

He shook his head as a sneer painted his features in the most violent way. She chuckled at him as he let his own patience slip.

"Then who is it?!"

"You," she replied casually.

"What," he asked.

She shook her head and replied as if her answer shouldn't need an explanation, "You killed many people for nothing. You were playing with the big boys," she paused for dramatic effect, "…with me."

He shook his head at her answer.

"If you would have helped her Dr. Arden," she informed him as she gave him a look of sympathy only to mock him, "Then the Monsignor and Sister Jude could have exorcised Azazel out of her a long time ago. That's the thing about free will…it's a double edged sword. You chose to help her, to please her. I designed Azazel to be that way and you fell for it like a child falls of a bicycle. Free will's a bitch, isn't it?"

He shook his head in disbelief and anger as he looked down at the picture and watched as the black winged devil morphed into his own face. He could see the emaciated bodies of the Jews in the background clawing upward toward him in an effort to pull him back to the ground.

"Liar!"

"No," her voice boomed with demonic anger and strength, "It's always strange when one evil meets the original evil. Somehow our devils are never quite what we expect when we meet them face to face."

"What do you want," he asked as tears fell from his eyes as he looked at the angel that the painting was holding to see Mary Eunice staring back at him.

"Your soul, Dr. Arden."

He shook his head at her casually stated words as a sob escaped his chest.

"Come on," she replied with a shrug of her shoulder and a large smirk upon her face, "Be a man about this. Isn't that what you told the Jew men when they were facing death in the camps?"

"How," he asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Me," she asked in disbelief and a chuckle as she placed her hand against her chest, "I'm not going to do anything. Like I said, I only give people enough rope to hang themselves with."

Arden watched as her eyes moved toward his desk. He followed them to see the large jump rope lying upon his desk in a position that resembled that of the snake in Eden.

His lips trembled in fear as he watched his own hand move against his will toward the rope and place it around his long neck. She smiled as she watched him tie it in a tight knot against his own throat.

"You're doing a great thing," she replied with a victorious smile, "You really were a piece of work. I see that now. My father must have wept when He made you."

She watched as he threw the end of the jump rope against the support beam above his desk and tied it tightly against it. Her eyes sparkled brightly as he stepped upon his chair and stood tall with the rope snug around his neck.

He looked down at the devil and watched as large beautiful white wings burst from her back in a glorious and awe inspiring manner as she moved toward him. He could see the flecks of blood that lined the soft white feathers that made up her large wings.

"It hurts when one falls from Heaven," Lucy whispered as her hands touched the silver necklace upon her throat, "That initial drop hurts like Hell."

She watched as he stepped off of his chair and swung in the air as he should have at Nuremburg so many years ago. Gasps escaped him as he looked down at her with pain in his eyes. He watched her necklace burn bright as his vision started to become engulfed in fire.

"Your soul is mine," she hissed in triumph as her necklace burned red like a coal in Hell against her throat, "The first in a long line that I plan to take."

She chuckled as she turned away from the dead Nazi doctor and allowed her wings to hide back into their proper place within her human body. She hummed as she walked out of the office with a slight hop in her step.

"Tiiiiimmmmeeeee is on my side," she sang as she walked down the Stairway to Heaven and out of Briar Cliff for the last time, "Yes it is Lord!"

...

Lucy sat at the small kitchen table rubbing her growing stomach as her child kicked at her insides. She smiled as she watched Oliver cutting into a large piece of red bloodied meat. She smiled as watched him chop the meat into small steaks like he had done to some of the skins of the women he had killed before.

"Do you have any names picked," he asked as he looked at the woman that carried his child. He felt a wave of confusion come over him as he looked at the mother of his unborn baby that he saw as both his lover and as his mother.

"You're the father," she whispered with a proud smile upon her features, "You pick the name."

Oliver smiled at her and shook his head and took her in. Her belly had grown quite quickly since she had left the asylum, but she glowed in his eyes as she smiled at him.

"I like the name Johnny," he informed her with a smile. "Jonathon. What do you think?"

She smiled brightly and shrugged her shoulders as she replied, "It's a strong name. I like it."

He watched as she sniffed the air as if the smell of a baking apple pie permeated around the room and whispered, "It smells delicious Oliver."

He turned back to the uncooked meat and continued on with cutting it into small pieces to be fried later. He smiled as he listened to her sing a soft lullaby to their child. He couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy enter his heart. He had never had a mother to sing to him, to hold him. He quickly dismissed the emotion and smiled. His child would have both a mother and a father that would love him and hold him.

"Ahh," he screamed as a burning pain moved from his hand into his arm. He looked down to see that the sharp knife had sliced into his hand and caused a rather deep large gash on his palm.

Lucy heard him hiss in pain. She smiled as she watched him drop the sharp knife to the ground and hold his hand close to his chest causing the blood to stain his ironed white shirt. She pushed herself from the kitchen chair and grabbed a clean white towel. She quickly wrapped her hand tightly around his bleeding hand and placed pressure upon the wound with the towel soaking up the blood.

"Come on Ollie," she whispered in a motherly fashion as she pulled his back into her chest, "Let's sit down."

She sighed as they moved to sit on the tiled kitchen floor. Oliver sat between her spread legs as if he were a young child being cradled in his mother's arms. She listened as he whimpered slightly in her arms as she placed more pressure upon his hand.

She hummed a soft tune as she held her arms around his and placed her head upon his shoulder to comfort him.

"Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me," she sang softly in his ear, "Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee; sounds of the rude world heard in the day, lulled by the moonlight have all passed a way!"

She listened to his whimpering and smiled as she took in the subtly scent of his cologne on his neck. She placed a soft gentle kiss upon his neck.

"Beautiful dreamer, king of my song, listen while I woo thee with soft melody," she sang with a soft, caring smile, "Gone are the cares of life's busy throng. Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me."

Lucy smiled as his whimpers of pain softly faded away in as she rocked against him to the tune of the lullaby that she was singing.

"My father used to do this for me," she confided, "When I was young and I was hurt, he'd hold me tight in his arms and sing to me just as I did for you now. It seemed as if the whole world disappeared and I was safe."

"I used to dream that my mother would do that for me," he whispered as he turned to face her. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"You have me, Oliver," she said softly, "Whenever you are hurt I promise that I will wrap my arms around you and make the world go away. Don't ever worry about me," she grabbed his hand in hers, "Now let's see that hand."

She watched as he looked down at his own hand and pulled the bloody white rag off of his hand. She smiled as she looked down at his hand unwounded hand. All the spilled blood had faded away. He looked at her with slight confusion but a smile of understanding came over him as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Will you take my soul," he asked softly as his hand touched her cheek lightly.

Lucy lowered her eyes as she looked down at the floor to keep her gaze away from Oliver Thredson. Tears fell from her eyes as she took a deep breath at the truth that she knew she had to tell him. Their child kicked at her stomach and she looked back at Oliver. She placed her arms over his shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"Someday, yes I will have to," she whispered sadly into his ear.

* * *

**Long time no see, lovely readers! Hope you all had great holidays! So I changed Arden's death because I had already planned him to hang himself.**

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! **

**Reviews are always great! :)**


	16. One, Big, Happy Family

**Chapter 16: One, Big, Happy Family**

**Last chapter of this story! :)**

* * *

Lucy smiled as she looked down at the first floor. She could still see the faint outline where Sister Mary Eunice's blood had spilled just a few days ago. She couldn't hold in the giggle that escaped her at her first success.

She had planned on not ever returning to these halls, but Oliver had persisted to make sure that Kit Walker would not escape and tell the true story of what had happened in Briar Cliff and to do that was to use the new born against the father.

She let her hands lightly touch against the cold black bars of the Stairway to Heaven and she sighed as the red fabric of her maternity dress touched the bars. She had triumphed against Azazel and had a hand in dirtying the pure soul of the Monsignor. She smiled as she felt his presence near her.

"Dr. Lector," he said knowingly as her over, "I wouldn't have thought you would come back here again?"

"I wasn't," she replied with a smile as she turned to look him in the eyes, her eyes were burning bright as she looked into his eyes and into his soul.

"I want to ugh," he started to say but quickly broke eye contact with her and looked down to the ground below as a sense of shame and regret came over him.

She rolled her eyes and placed her hand upon his shoulder and said, "Never mind that, Monsignor. Keep your faith in the Heavenly Father," she rolled her eyes at her own words, "He's going to need all the soldiers to go against me."

She watched as a cold chill ran through his body at her own words. She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders as Oliver came back to her side and wrapped his coat around her shoulders in a very gentlemanly manner.

"It's almost sacrilege," she asked as she looked back at the Monsignor, "What one will do in the name of ambition?"

He looked at her with curious eyes.

"Ambition is a bitch of a woman," she added with a smile, "It dirties the soul more than anything else in this world. One might say that it is the sin of the angels."

Timothy looked to Oliver who was looking down at Lucy's stomach, completely preoccupied with the sinful creature that lived inside of the woman's belly. His eyes lurched onto her icy blue ones and felt a cold shiver run down his spine once again. She may have helped him once, but he highly doubted that Satan would give him another helping hand; he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was not toying around with him anymore.

"I don't think that I have to remind you that I really don't want to come back to this hell hole," she replied and a smile came across her face, "I spent far too many days there, and believe me when I say it's not all it's cracked up to be."

He nodded at her words and replied in a whisper, "You don't have to tell me, Dr. Lector."

"Good," she replied with a smile as she placed her hand upon her stomach and moaned slightly.

"Are you alright," Oliver asked as he looked down at her covered stomach.

"Perhaps," Timothy announced as he looked to the father and then down to the entrance of Briar Cliff, "Perhaps it would be safer for the good doctor to rest at home while you finish your treatments here?"

"That's a good idea," Lucy whispered as she looked up to Oliver and smiled, "Come on Ollie, baby, let's go on home."

She allowed him to place his hand upon her hip as she waddled toward the staircase.

"You know I've always loved the name of this," she announced with a smile as she started to walk down the stairs in bright red high heels, "The Stairway to Heaven always had a great ring to it."

"It makes it seem as one is descending into Hell when one is going down it," she heard Timothy announce knowingly.

"Symbolism is always-"

Lucy screamed out in pain as she grabbed onto her stomach. She felt herself falling forward toward the hard stairs under her as her legs became almost jelly like. Her vision became blurry as the pain in her lower abdomen burned throughout her. The pain seemed to move through her veins like some horrible drug that was rushing to kill her within seconds.

"Lucy," she heard Oliver yell after her as she tumbled down the stairs.

Oliver and Timothy watched in silent horror as the very pregnant Lucy rolled down the stairs. She came to a total stop in the corner of the stairs. Her head lay limp upon her shoulder as her back leaned in a half up, half down position against the wall. The red heel of her left foot hung lifeless off of her foot.

Oliver hurried down the stairs after her. He could hear her whimpers as she tried to force herself through the pain.

"Lucy," he whispered in concern as he kneeled down beside her. He placed his hand upon her cheek and watched as she opened her eyes wider in recognition of what was happening to her.

"The baby," she hissed as another surge of humanly pain moved through her frail body.

Oliver looked down at her bare legs and touched the soft skin of her inner thigh. There was no sense of sexual frustration or lust that entered him as his skin touched her skin, but a sense of panic came over him as blood stained his fingers. Panic that he had not felt in months fully took over him as he listened to Lucy hold in a scream of pain.

"He's coming," she hissed and glared into his eyes, her eyes burned viciously blue as she glared into his dark brown eyes.

"The baby," he asked as he shook his head at her, "It's not time."

"It's time," she screamed, "Our child is-"

She screamed in pain once again as he lifted her from the ground and hurriedly pulled her into his arms, ignoring the blood that was flowing freely onto his clean shirt.

Patients screamed with each scream that Lucy allowed escape her as they made their way toward the exit of Briar Cliff.

"_You just let Bloody Face and the Devil escape,"_ a deep voice hissed in the back of his mind as he watched the door close on the young couple.

"Bloody Face," he whispered to himself in confusion.

"_You know all the answers. Why don't you figure it out?"_

_..._

Lucy was rushed into the small operating room on the rolling bed. White sheets covered her half naked body as she screamed in immense pain, pain that no person should ever feel. Pain that only Jesus Christ on the cross had felt and now Lucifer, the fallen angel, was experiencing the same great pain that he had.

It was God's way of laughing at her.

She giggled as the pain erupted through her body once again. She could feel the soul trying to pull away from her.

"Take her," she screamed as she was wheeled into the birthing room.

"Mrs. Thredson," a nurse announced as she placed her hand on Lucy's, "You are going to have to calm down for the baby."

Lucy giggled as another pain erupted through her small body as the other nurses strapped her appendages to the table in an attempt to keep her still.

"What is wrong with her," an African American nurse asked as she watched Lucy thrash in the bed, "She's acting like she is possessed!"

"He will never forgive me," Lucy screamed and then chuckled as she watched the black lady back away from her in fear. She pointed at the gold plated cross that laid on top of her cocoa skin.

"Where was he when your people were whipped and tarred," Lucy hissed as her bright blue eyes targeted the woman's chocolate orbs, "Where was he for all the children that are beaten by their parents to an inch of their life?"

The woman shook her head.

"Nurse," the doctor announced as they spread Lucy's legs open, "We need you over here."

"Where was he when the Nazis killed young Jew children," she asked and then chuckled, "He wasn't there. Some father that he is!"

"Nurse!"

The terrified nurse backed away from the scene that was unfurling in front of her. She grasped tightly onto her cross and prayed to her lord as she closed her eyes to the blood that was escaping this woman's cursed loins.

"We're going to have to have a cesarean," the doctor said as he pulled the blanket off of her stomach to reveal her large rounded belly. A nurse jabbed a needle into her arm and connected her to a drip bag that was hung on a metal rack.

"Cut the little demon out of me," Lucy hissed darkly as tears of pain escaped her eyes.

...

Oliver looked toward the small church that resided inside of the hospital. He could hear the painful howls escaping Lucy from where he stood. His heart raced as her screams were overtaken by the sounds of police sirens coming from outside the double doors of the hospital.

"Oliver," he heard a soft, almost angelic voice whisper in the wind, "Oliver. Come to me Oliver."

He turned to see the entrance to the church softly move back and forth as if an invisible hand were pushing the door open with faint strength.

"Lucy," he asked in confusion as he walked toward the door and slipped silently inside the tabernacle.

The door clacked closed behind him as the sounds of the police officers invaded the hospital. He had known that one day his luck would run out and he would be caught for what he had done to those poor girls.

"Lucy," he whispered as he looked up to the large cross and quickly turned away in shame. He couldn't bare to face his sins to the person who really mattered.

"Oliver," he heard her say.

Oliver turned quickly to see Lucy standing with a bright white light surrounding her in an almost angelic way. He smiled at her as he looked at her now flat stomach.

"Sometimes our demons aren't what we expect them to be," she whispered as a knowing glint sparkled in her vibrant eyes.

"The baby-"

"Is fine," she answered in a matter of fact tone with a smile upon her face, "Well until he grows up."

"Here," the harsh voice of an officer screamed just outside the door.

"They know about what I've done," he admitted as he looked into her vibrant blue eyes. A smile tugged at her pink lips as she looked at him.

"I know," she answered, "It had to be this way, Oliver."

"What way," he asked, fear erupting in his voice.

"I told you that I'd have to take your soul one day," she replied casually.

He smiled as he looked down at his feet at her words.

"It's over Ollie," she whispered sadly, "You've been exposed. The good Monsignor decided to act on his good holier than thou judgment and gave a tip and a fingerprint sample, that was illegally obtained to the police mind you but still very useful…they found the other bodies that you had stashed away."

"That's it," he asked with finality in his tone as he looked into her eyes.

"It's done," she replied with the same finality in her tone.

"I knew this would happen one day," he admitted as he walked toward her, "I wondered how I would feel. I wondered if I'd go crazy, but I actually feel relieved. Living with secrets is not healthy."

"It always feels different than expected," she confided with a smile. "It's like the cool ocean waves washing over you on a hot summer's day."

The officers on the outside banged on the door once again, screaming their demands for him to open the door.

"Can they get in," he asked as he looked past her and toward the double doors that remained closed.

"Not unless I will it," she informed him harshly.

"I didn't know that you-"

"I can have power over everything that I desire," she said with a smile as she placed her hands upon his cold cheek.

"Did you have power over me," he asked in confusion, "You used my emotions against me?"

"No," Lucy replied with a harsh chuckle, "That was all you, Oliver. It's that little free will clause. I have no desire to control a person's emotions. It was all you Ollie."

"Can I," he stopped and touched her cheeks and felt a cold burning sensation running through his fingers that ran down his arm like a strange venom edging its way closer and closer to his heart, readying to take his life.

His eyes widened as heatless red flames coursed over her white skin. He watched as her large white wings escaped their hidden tombs inside of her human form. He watched as fresh blood dripped down the pure white feathers and landed in small drips upon the floor.

Her face changed slightly to reveal her true form, yet he couldn't describe what he was seeing as he looked into the bright blue eyes of Lucy looked back at him. He could see his whole life flashing before him as he stared into the beautiful eyes of the woman that he had created a child with, the woman that had taken the place of his mother, and the woman that would inevitably steal his soul and drag him to Hell with her.

The doors slammed open and the angered police bolted inside of the room. Their guns pointed on his chest as he placed his hand into the inner pocket of his jacket.

"Freeze," an officer screamed as Oliver slowly pulled his hand out of his coat pocket. His hand held tight onto the soft tissue in his hand.

Oliver watched in silent amazement as the bullet moved in such slow motion that he could barely believe it. He watched as the bullet shot through Lucy's feathered wings and hit him in the chest. He felt a warm sensation come over him as he felt his legs give out from underneath him.

Lucy watched as he fell to the ground and gurgled in pain. She watched as blood seeped through his white shirt and pooled around him. She placed herself on top of him and looked into his dark eyes.

"Don't fight it," she whispered into his ear, "It's like slipping into a warm bath."

She watched as a soft smile came over his paling lips and she smiled back at him. She grabbed his hand and held it tight into her own as she leaned close to his lips.

"The descent into Hell is a painful one," she admitted, "But once freed by me, it is pure bliss to walk among God's chosen creatures and have a hand in their doom."

She placed her lips against his and smiled as she stole his last human breath. She pulled away with a smile as she looked down at the dead body of Bloody Face. The living humans moved toward the body and she chuckled as she watched them pull him from the floor.

"It's true what they say," she said as she glared at the cross above her, "You can destroy the body, but you can't destroy the soul."

She smiled as she watched one of the exhausted doctor's hurrying to clock the time of death.

"Time of death," the tired doctor announced, "11:20 AM."

...

"Nurse," the doctor screamed as he pulled the baby out of Lucy Lector's body, "I need you over here."

Lucy watched in a strange almost out of body manner as her baby was taken from her. She could hear no crying from her baby. She could see the blood that caked upon her child and she felt an otherworldly calm come over her.

"Lucy," she heard her father sing to her, "Come on over here, Lucy."

"Daddy," she asked as she looked at the tiled ceiling above her.

"Lucy," she heard a nurse say and come into her view.

"You have a beautiful healthy boy," the nurse added as she placed the baby onto Lucy's chest to suckle, "Okay Mommy, baby needs colostrum."

Lucy looked down at the baby and smiled as she watched the creature that she brought into this world suckle at her breast like a hungry animal. His small hands lightly pawed at her skin as he took his mother's nutrients into his own small body.

She closed her eyes as a quiet peace came over her. She felt as if she were slipping into a warm bath as she lay almost lifelessly on the hospital bed.

"Doctor," the nurse yelled as she looked over to the heart monitor as Lucy flat lined with her baby in her arms.

The doctor hurried toward the young woman's body and closed his eyes as the nurse pulled the suckling baby away from Lucy's chest. He watched as she took her last breath and closed his eyes as the infant cried in the nurse's warm arms.

"Time of death," the doctor announced as he looked down on the paling corpse, "11:21 AM."

...

Frank sat at his desk in his old home. He could hear his children in the living room playing as he contemplating ending his own life. He couldn't live with knowledge that Satan had saved him from death.

Satan had jerked him away from meeting his maker and finding eternal peace. He had gotten a phone call from the Monsignor informing him that he had his job back, but that place was hell on earth…even Satan lived within those walls.

Satan had saved him.

That fact replayed itself over and over in his mind as he took another shot of whiskey. The brown liquor burned as it made its way down to the recesses of his stomach. The only way to rid him of Satan was to drink Satan away.

"_I'm still here Frank."_

He jumped at the words and looked around him as apprehension filled him.

"I can't deal with this anymore," he cried as he opened the top drawer of his desk to reveal a small pistol that he kept hidden from his family.

He grabbed it and placed it to his temple. Tears fell from his eyes as he contemplated taking his own life.

"_And where do you think you will go? Who will torment you for eternity then?"_

Frank sobbed at the words the voice was saying.

"What do you want me to do," he begged through tear filled eyes as he pulled the loaded gun away from his temple. He laid the gun on the desk as a burning wind blew through his small office. A loud bang erupted through the room and he covered his ears as it echoed throughout the room. He watched as his gun was thrown from the desk by an invisible force to the ground.

He looked up to see that the escaped bullet, the bullet that was meant for his brain, had punctured a deep hole into his white door.

"What the hell," he whispered as he walked toward the door to see some strange liquid leaking from the hole.

He allowed his fingers to streak across the thick liquid. He backed away as fear overtook him once again as the realization filled him.

"_The blood is the life."_

He backed away from the door as the free moving blood curved upon the white paint of the door. He watched as the stream of blood formed a short demand that was intended to be followed.

**DON'T BURY THE TRUTH!**

He shook his head at the demand and turned away from the door as hot tears fell from his eyes. The Devil was demanding him to do something that he had no idea how to do. He had sold his soul to the Devil by choosing to live, by choosing to have his children grow up with a father.

"How," he asked.

Frank watched as his window blew open from a strong gust of wind. He looked down as old newspaper clippings blew from the outside into his office. He shook his head as the window quickly closed and latched itself once again.

He looked down at the small clippings of paper to see a picture of a burn victim with the headline: **YOUNG CULT VICTIM FOUND BURNED ALIVE ALONGSIDE FATHER. **

Frank's breath caught in his throat as a name reflected back at him, a name that he recognized. Dr. Lector's name was in black ink in front of him. He looked over to his small type writer and nodded. He knew what he was supposed to do.

He hurried to his desk and quickly started to type as a sense of urgency came over him. Satan wanted the truth to be heard. Satan wanted the truth of Briar Cliff known…and he happened to know all of the secrets that Briar Cliff had buried away for years.

"What happened," the voice of his wife asked as she opened the door to see the bullet hole inside the nicely painted door. She then looked to the floor and shook her head, "And where did this mess come from?"

"Research honey," he replied with a forced smile as he typed away upon his type writer.

"For what?"

"The truth will set you free," he answered with a smile as he looked up to his loving wife, "I want to write an expose on Briar Cliff."

"Well okay," she said with a smile, "But no more shooting."

"It was a blank," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Blank or not, no more shooting."

He smiled as she closed the door, leaving him alone to start on his story. He looked down at his first paragraph and smiled.

"**Somehow our own devils are never quite what we expect when we meet them face to face. Yes it is true that our enemy the Devil lurks in the dark, but the Devil is much more understanding of human kind than we give credit for."**

...

**2012**

Lucy walked out of the shadows of the old house where she and Oliver had once called home. She watched as her now fully grown child sucked on a whore's tit like he had done on the day of his birth.

She felt disgust fill her as she glared at him as he moaned as he suckled.

"Like father, like son," she whispered as she turned to see Oliver emerge from the shadows in a well-worn suit.

In truth, they hadn't aged a day since their bodies died. They still retained their earthly figure as they walked into this worn down, thick aired home.

"Did I really do that," Oliver asked as he watched breast milk roll down his son's bearded chin.

"Yes," she replied with a smile, "But I don't recall being as disgusted then as I am now. I've noticed that our son prefers chocolate more than vanilla, so different from you, yet so alike."

"We shouldn't be lurking," he informed her as he placed his hand upon her wrist and tried to pull her back into the shadows where they would lurk until they could steal someone's soul.

"I want to watch," she hissed as she pulled her wrist out of his hand.

"Let go baby," the black woman whispered as Johnny pulled off of her and laid his head over her heart, "Cry your heart out."

"Oh look," Lucy announced happily, "she's treating him like she's his mommy."

She turned to Oliver to see a look of worry come over him. His eyes fell to the floor and sighed.

"I didn't want this-"

"What," she asked comically, "You didn't want your son to suffer as you did? It's all the sins of the father. That's the root cause for everything. One must suffer their father's sins."

"There's no shame in tears," the whore said as she rubbed his back.

Johnny jerked away from her arms and walked away from her.

"Oh looks like we have some action going on," Lucy whispered as she turned to Oliver and grabbed his hand, "I've never watched him work before. We could have some fun with this."

"No," Oliver hissed as he watched his drug addled son struggle with the same horrific impulses that he had once before.

"It's my mother," Johnny screamed in anger, "She is the one! The only one that can make me feel this way!"

"Why is it always the mother," she asked with cold indifference as she rolled her eyes, "I let the little human girl suckle him before he died. He did have some warmth in his life, more than both of us put together. I made sure he had loving foster parents…to an extent."

"Every time I think about her, it makes me want to do things," he screamed as he looked down at the black woman that sat shirtless on his couch in the house that used to be his father's.

"Bad things!"

"Johnny," the whore tried to reason as she watched him kick the television in anger.

"Well it wasn't the televisions fault son," Lucy announced with a smile. She caught the smile that tugged at Oliver's lips. She grabbed his hand and placed a soft kiss upon his knuckles like she had done so long ago.

"Johnny," the whore reasoned, "Don't let that bitch ruin our whole night. Now look at me, I have a rockin' body and a titty full of milk. Now forget about her."

"You think it's easy," he asked as he looked at her, "You think it's easy?"

"Come on baby," she begged.

Lucy walked away from Oliver and made her way toward the whore. Oliver watched as a wicked smile came over her features and her wings spread wide above her. He could hear her whispering in the woman's ear in some language that he had never heard before.

"I can't forget," Johnny cried as he looked down at the cocoa skinned hooker that he hired.

"Come on baby," she cried as she grabbed upon her own breast, "I'm about to burst out of my own skin. Give me some relief."

Johnny hurried toward the hooker and grabbed her by the throat. He shoved her backwards and placed a sharp double edged knife against her throat.

"Oh please no," the woman begged.

"You know what that bitch did to me," Johnny hissed as he looked down at the woman who was begging for her life underneath his tight grasp.

Lucy pulled herself away from the scene and smiled as she watched Johnny place the knife above the woman's breast.

"How 'bout I cut your tits off first," Lucy heard her son ask.

"At least you were more polite," Lucy announced as she looked over to Oliver who was walking closer to the scene.

"Is she going to end him," Oliver asked.

"Yes," Lucy answered as she watched Oliver peer over his son as he cut a deep cut into her chest.

"How," Oliver asked.

"The same way you died," she answered coldly as she watched the woman pull her small Smith & Wesson pistol from her bag laying forgotten on the floor beside them.

Oliver closed his eyes as a shot loomed in the air and screams rang through his ears. He watched as his drug addled son fell off of the black woman's bleeding half naked body and onto the carpeted floor. He watched as blood soaked through Johnny's shirt and pooled around him like a forming lake.

"Johnny," Lucy whispered as she placed herself on top of her son.

He looked at her in confusion as he took in her large wings and bright blue eyes.

"I'm the bitch that ruined your life," she conceded with a wicked grin.

"Mom," he asked in confusion.

She nodded her answer as she looked into his eyes and smiled brightly at him.

"Let it wash over you," she whispered in his ear as his life ebbed away from his drug addled frame, "It's like slipping into a warm bath."

"I don't want to-"

"Shhh," she whispered and placed her finger upon his lips, "Your father and I will be waiting for you."

She turned to Oliver and smiled at him as she added more to him than to her son, "We'll be one, big, happy family."

Oliver sighed in relief as he watched Lucy place her deadly lips against Johnny's pale chapped lips. He smiled as he watched her wings flutter over the lifeless body.

"I've been waiting for you to say that to me," he whispered as flames overtook him and forced him back into the shadows were devils cried together as a family.

If devils, indeed, did cry.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. It ended quickly didn't it. Was it what you expected?**

**The End.**

**Thanks for the reviews, the follows, the favorites, and most of all the inspiration :)**


	17. The End

**Chapter 17: The End**

**So here is the very last chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A man carried a young infant boy up the steps of the large house just outside of the city. It was a lovely place for a child to grow up. It had a large backyard, complete with a swimming pool and a swing set with a sandbox, just what a child deserved to have. It was a great place for this child to live. The potential adoptive parents were church going conservatives that helped out at every charity that they could. The boy would have a great life with them. They even planned on buying him a dog when he got a bit older in years.

The man's bright blue eyes looked down on the baby that slept soundly in his arms. The diaper bag filled with formula, wipes, and diapers hung over his shoulder as he walked up to the front door of this couple's home.

He knocked on the door and smiled as the baby's blue eyes beamed up at him with a sparkle that made his heart flutter.

"Margie," the husband announced as he opened the door with a large smile on his face, "The baby is here!"

The man watched as the bouncy blonde woman, dressed in pale yellow, hurried toward the door. The baby in his arms started to cry as the two spoke with him.

"Shhhh," Margie cooed as he pulled the papers out of the man's arms.

The baby still cried.

"Here I have found a trick," the man said as he handed the diaper bag along with the adoption papers to the husband, "May I?"

Margie smiled as she looked into the man's bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with love for the child. She handed the baby back to him and smiled as she listened to the man hum softly to the crying baby boy.

"I've found that this really calms him down," the man whispered as he looked into the baby's eyes, "My momma used to do this for me."

"Tiiiiiimmmmmeeee is on my side," the man sang softly with a knowing smile upon his lips as the baby's cries soon ceased and quickly lulled off back to sleep.

"Imagine that," the husband announced as the man handed the baby back to the new mother, "Our son loves the Stones."

"Well that's something that you and he can bond over," Margie announced happily as she looked over to the man that had brought the baby to them.

"Thank you Mr.-"

The couple felt a cold chill go through them as they looked at the absence of the man that had been standing in front of them just before. They had been left alone with their new son and they couldn't be happier. It seemed that this child had popped out of thin air for them and it was to this strange man that they owed everything to.

...

Jude lay upon her comfortable bed with Kit Walker sitting by her bedside in hopes of relieving her of the pain that she felt internally. She could feel death singing back to her as she laid there just waiting for that bittersweet moment.

"Jude," Kit whispered but he was ignored.

Jude's eyes widened as she watched the dark corner of the room where no rays of sunlight dared to touch. That is where the angel would appear to her, she knew.

She watched as fire overtook the room and a familiar face dressed in white came toward her. She shook her head as tears fell from her eyes and soaked the pillow under her.

"I'll go get you some water," Kit whispered as he patted her hand and walked out of the room.

Jude watched in horror as the woman in white walked toward her with tears of her own in her icy blue eyes.

"No not you," Jude begged as Lucy's sat on the edge of the bed.

"I won't take that as an insult," Lucy said with a soft chuckle as she looked down at the elderly woman that she had worked for, "I'm not here to take your soul Jude. Your soul belongs in Heaven with the good angels, not with us common sinners."

"I'm one of the biggest sinners," Jude whispered as she shook her head in sadness.

Lucy scoffed and replied, "You want to know who the biggest sinner is?"

Jude looked at her with curiosity in her eyes as she waited to hear Lucy's answer.

"Timothy Howard," she revealed with a sparkle in her blue eyes as she looked down at the frail woman that she had once known so well.

"So you aren't here to take me," Jude asked.

Lucy shook her head simply as a soft smile tugged at her lips. She pulled Jude's hands into her own and held them softly in her lap.

"I was just your guardian angel," she informed Jude.

Jude looked at her in curiosity and asked with a chuckle, "So God gives me Lucifer for a watchful angel? Hell, I'd have been better off with my momma looking over me."

Lucy chuckled at Jude's confession and shook her head as she said, "You were something special Jude. That's why I chose to look over you. I put you through those challenges because I, not God, knew that you could face those challenges with the arrogance that I too possess."

"So why'd you leave me in that horrible place," Jude asked as hot tears started to burn in her eyes. The Monsignor had promised to get her out of the asylum, but it was just another one of his grand lies.

"Why Jude," Lucy announced happily, "I am the Devil. I do have obligations that must be filled. I can't be popping up all willy-nilly when there is a wide world full of potential sinners out there."

"Can I," Jude stopped as she looked into Lucy's burning eyes, "Can I see the real Lucifer? They say he is the most beautiful of God's angels."

Lucy smiled appreciatively as she looked into the dark corner to where her sister had now appeared; ready to take Jude's soul to Heaven where it belonged.

Jude watched as Lucy leaned over her frail body and placed a kiss upon her forehead. She watched as impressive and beautiful white wings lunged out of the woman's back and fluttered in the air. She ignored the blood that stained the pure white feathers as she watched flames overtake Lucy's face. Jude reached out and touched Lucy's face and smiled at the cold flames. A large smile came over her as she watched the familiar face of Lucy Lector burn away to reveal one of the most beautiful faces that she had ever laid eyes upon. She could not find the words to explain the beauty of the face that she was looking at. The skin was as white as freshly fallen snow and gave her the sense of coming home.

"I'm ready to go," Jude whispered as she forced herself to look away from the beautiful angel and to the Angel of Death in the dark corner. Lucy pulled away from the dying woman and looked over to her sister as she edged closer to the bed.

"Are you sure," Lucy's sister asked, "We've been dancing to this song for a long while?"

"She's ready," Lucy whispered with a smile as she quickly faded away in flames with tears burning at her eyes.

Jude smiled as she looked at the angel that she had known for so long.

"I'm ready," Jude admitted softly as she lightly puckered her chapped lips as the angel's soft lips lightly grazed against hers and sucked her soul from her body.

...

Lucy smiled as she looked down at the cluttered desk that belonged to Timothy Howard. She had found his new office to be rather boring as she looked around the pale yellow paint that stained the once dark walls from the previous owners of this building.

She hummed slightly as she peeked through his opened mail at the many prayer requests that were freely given to him by the many sinners that walked upon this world. Her bright blue eyes peered at the three books upon his desk. The binds had been well worn from all three. She pulled the first off the top of the stack and smiled as she read the words "Holy Bible" in gold cursive letters upon the cover. She tossed it to the side in boredom and peered with an arrogant smile.

The second book was a paper back with a picture of flames taken over the cover along with the words "THE NIGHT SATAN CAME TO BRIAR CLIFF" scrolled in bold letters upon it. Under it held the name of Frank's name. She smiled as she skimmed through the newly published book and smiled as she saw her real name printed over and over again about the things that she had done to show the world that she wasn't all evil.

Lucy's eyes darkened as she looked at the title of the second book. It was a black paper back. Bright blues eyes burned within the darkness as she glared down at it with her own bright blue eyes. Anger fueled through her thin body as she held the book in her hands.

The words "DEVIL'S MAY CRY" and "LANA WINTERS" peered at her in bold white letters. She quickly flipped through the pages to see that the little deluded journalist had used the name Lucy to describe her over and over. Anger started to boil as she glared down at the book.

"That little twit," Lucy hissed in anger.

Her anger was soon taken away by the sound of soft cries coming from the bathroom just behind the locked door. A smile appeared on her face as she walked toward the locked door. She closed her eyes as flames took over her as she walked through the closed door and into the bathroom.

Timothy laid in the scalding hot water that filled his white bath tub. Tears fell from him as he tried to scrub the sin off of his body. He was constantly reminded every day that he had lost his virtue to an unholy demon and that he had helped Satan in the process. He felt foul, but he would never let these thoughts take over him completely. He had a job to do. It was his destiny to one day become pope. Nothing nor no one, not even Lana Winters, would tell him that he was the bad guy in any of this. He was only doing the Lord's work.

"The Lord's work is always a fickle thing," he heard an old familiar voice announce.

He opened his eyes quickly to see a very wet Lucy Lector sitting atop his naked body in the tub. He could see every wet inch of her through the soaked white gown that reminded him of the gowns that were used in river baptisms. He felt himself become slightly aroused as he looked down at her chest where he could see the things that Oliver had once seen before.

"Naughty, naughty," Lucy whispered as she leaned forward and glared into his dark eyes, "What would my Father think of you for looking upon his most beautiful angel with such eyes," she chuckled, "Temptation is a bitch, isn't it?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he fought with himself to keep the temptation down. He begged God to help him stick to his vows.

"Prayer won't help you now," Lucy whispered, "God abandons His children once I wrap my fingers around their pathetic souls. He will tell you to run to the Devil because…well, that's just how He likes to fuck with His children. I should know after all."

Timothy opened his eyes and watched as she chuckled at him.

"You've been despicably foul, Monsignor," she informed him harshly.

"It's-"

"I don't care what they call you now," she replied in anger, her voice filled with hatred, "You are not worthy for any title. You lost your virtue and your innocence long ago."

"What do you want," he asked in slight fear as he looked into her eyes.

She smiled at him and answered simply, "My sister has informed me that my child is inherently worthless. That he will not become what I want him to become. You can imagine my dilemma with this, can't you?"

Timothy shook his head as he thought back to the demon child that she had carried inside of her, back when he thought that she was just an ordinary doctor. He watched as she looked down to his exposed manhood as a wicked smile came upon her face.

"I need a daughter," she informed him wickedly, "A daughter given to me by a human male. But since I am fair, I will give you a choice."

"What kind of choice?"

He shivered as he watched Lucy pull the wet gown off of her to expose her toned, wet figure toward him. She leaned on top of him and placed a kiss upon his chapped lips. She bit at his bottom lip and drew blood. She pulled away from him as the blood trickled down his chin and moved toward his ear.

"Either you give me the daughter that I need to begin this war," she whispered as she listened to his breath hitch inside of him, "Or…"

Timothy watched as she pulled away from his ear. His eyes widened as he looked at her, now fully clothed and dry, holding a silver razor in her hand. The sun that shown in from the window hit the metal just perfectly to allow a beautiful gleam to reflect off of it.

"You slit your wrists," she informed him, "Either way, I will have your soul."

"My soul belongs to God," Timothy argued.

Lucy smiled and replied harshly, "Actually it doesn't. Just because you preach the Word of God and have been saved in the water does not fully save you."

He shook his head at her, "That's not true."

"I'm having mercy on your soul," she informed him, "I'm giving you a choice. You're damned if you do and damned if you don't. Would you like to have a passionate ending or a bloody one? It really doesn't matter to me. I am just satisfied that I have gotten another soul."

Timothy looked at the blade in her hand and shook his head. He quickly grabbed the silver razor from her pale hands and placed it just above his wrist. He took a deep breath as he steadied his pounding heart.

Lucy smiled as she looked down at the blade and said, "All it takes is one quick sharp slice and you're mine forever."

"What do you need a daughter for," he asked as he looked into her sparkling eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Apparently God is into inbreeding."

"So your son and your daughter will-"

"Eventually," she informed him casually, "But I plan on killing my son before I bring in a daughter into this horrid world."

"So you'll just go around defiling man?"

"That's the point," Lucy answered happily, "All God had to do was whisper in Mary's ear and BOOM she was knocked up. I prefer more bang for my buck."

Timothy did not answer her. Something in his soul stirred with him. He begged for God to redeem him, but it seemed that God had forgotten about him.

"He doesn't care," Lucy admitted, "He isn't this forgiving person. I just recently have given up on my quest to gain forgiveness. He's honestly the worst thing in the entire universe…that includes those black eyed aliens that Kit Walker was victimized by."

"What about Oliver?"

"What about him," she asked.

"Did you care about him? Did you love him?"

"I don't love anybody but myself," she admitted quickly. She glared down at the razor and shook her head as she added, "Flirting is over. Mommy is getting bored. Make the choice Monsignor."

She watched with a wicked smile as the blade moved silently over his pale flesh. The rubies of his life spilled out of his veins and mixed into the water. She watched him struggle to move toward the other arm and she shook her head as she pulled the silver razor out of his hand.

"Here let me help you," she whispered as she pulled his uncut wrist into her lap. She watched him moan as hot tears burned down his cheeks from the pain. She quickly slit the razor across his wrist in one quick movement.

The razor dropped to the ground and she laid herself on top of him in the warm water as his blood mixed into the clear water that surrounded them both. She listened to him cry in pain as she held him comfortingly close to her.

"I hate you," he whispered as she looked into his eyes and placed a deep passionate kiss against his lips once again. She stole his life away from him as the house cat does to the sleeping child.

"And I'll help you make that hate work for you," she announced with a smile as she looked down at his paling dead body.

His warm gushing blood turned the once clear water red. It reminded her of the many shark attacks that she had watched as she stood upon the platform of Pearl Harbor and the Titanic.

She quickly faded away from her place on top of the naked man's body with revenge upon her mind for the story that had been promised to be kept hidden.

...

Lana Winters walked into her new apartment. Her new lover was nowhere to be seen and she smiled loving to take in the few moments that she had of peace. Ever since she had helped close down Briar Cliff and with the release of her new book, she had barely been rewarded any amount of time to herself. She couldn't walk to her own mail box without being bombarded by those bloodsucking reporters.

She left the door open as she pulled her jacket off of her and turned to place it upon the rack just behind the door.

She moved the door to close it and screamed as she took in the long frame of a man in a large black hat that covered his eyes from her view. The intruder was looking downward to the floor and holding a copy of her book in his wrinkled white hands. She could smell his atrocious cologne as it wafted through the air.

"Who the hell are you," she hissed in anger, "And what are you doing in my apartment?"

"You stole my story," the man said in a very thick Midwestern accent.

Her brows came together in confusion and anger as she watched the man slowly raise his head up to look at her. She shook her head as she looked into his sky blue eyes that gazed at her.

"I didn't steal any damned thing," she informed him harshly, "Now if you want to go this route-"

"You stole my story Ms. Winters," the man announced in a strange tone that she could not quite explain, it seemed to be almost contented with the fact that she may have stolen his story, "And I've come for your soul."

"Get out of my house," she hissed, "You've read one too many chapters of Revelations."

"That may be Lana Banana, but you still stole my story."

"What did you just call me," Lana asked harshly as she looked into the man's blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"It don't matter who I am," the man informed her, "What matters is that you stole my story."

"I didn't steal your fucking-"

"Ah ah," a familiar voice sang, "Don't use such foul language. I do believe it may be a sin."

Lucy backed away as she watched the Midwest farmer quickly burn away to reveal the familiar face of Dr. Lucy Lector staring at her with those demonically bright blue eyes.

"You like my little act," Lucy asked with a small, "I'm thinking of giving it to a Mr. King for a short story. I am the muse to all modern writers after all."

"Oh my God," Lana whispered in fear as she watched Lucy walk toward her. "What are you going to do to me?"

Lana felt as if she were walking on egg shells as she tried to move away from the woman that was glaring at her.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Are you going to kill me," she asked.

Lucy chuckled and shrugged her shoulders as she replied, "Not really…I mean eventually I will, but not now."

"I must admit that something did come from that book of yours," Lucy confided, "Now everyone wants me. I'm Mr. Sex now."

"You stole that girl, Lucy Lector, you stole her body," Lana admitted. "I saw the files."

"Actually she gave herself up to me," Lucy corrected, "It was her choice. I freed her and allowed her to live through me. Though I did become bored and finally just took over her."

"And the man you were just pretending to be?"

"I didn't kill him," she answered, "I just stole his image for the day."

"So what are you going to do to me," Lana asked, taking a deep breath as fear filled her thin body.

Lucy smiled as she pushed the reporter into a corner.

"Didn't I tell you that if you revealed to the world about me that I would have your soul," Lucy asked, "Why did you do it Ms. Winters?"

"There's nothing wrong with being ambitious. I wanted fame," Lana admitted.

Lucy smiled wickedly at the woman's reply and shook her head, "Don't you know that the road to Hell is littered in ambition. Ambition dirties the soul."

"If you want to kill me then do it," Lana demanded.

"No," Lucy answered with a smile, "I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to turn you into a doll."

Lana looked at her in confusion.

"A doll?"

"You'll be my favorite voodoo doll," Lucy announced as she clapped her hands together to watch as a bright flames and black smoke overcome the young woman, "Your soul will be mine to torment always!"

She smiled as the fire disappeared and the smoke cleared to reveal to her a small brown voodoo laying on the floor. The doll was small enough to fit inside someone's purse, but she had a better idea for the doll than to just torture her for always.

As she picked the doll from the floor, she glared into the black soulless buttons that made up the eyes of the Lana doll.

"I hope one day you can understand why I had to go through such drastic measures to keep your mouth shut."

...

The halls of the school were bright as young Johnny walked through them. Kids moved quickly passed him as he hurried toward the music room where his next class was being held.

"Hey, you little shit," he heard the familiar voice of his personal bully yell from behind him.

The large red headed boy pulled the small statured boy in front of him and glared down at him.

"Where's my lunch," the boy hissed as he looked down at the lunch pail that Johnny carried with him. He quickly grabbed the pail from him and opened it up, raiding the goodies that Johnny's adopted mother had packed for him.

"_Don't let them harass you Johnny," _a silky voice whispered in his ear.

Johnny turned quickly to see that no one was near him. He had heard the voice before just before he would fall asleep. The voice always sang to him just before he would lull off into dream world.

"_Then what do I do," _he replied silently in his mind to the angelic voice.

"_You see those stairs that he's standing in front of,"_ the voice asked, Johnny nodded as he looked to the fat kid throwing his pail to the ground.

"Pick it up," the boy demanded.

"_There's no one around," _the voice whispered, "_No one will see you. You could just simply shove him down the stairs and all your troubles will be gone."_

"_But that's wrong,"_ Johnny said silently.

"_That's only your conscience talking. The conscience is the place that is afraid of getting caught, but we both know that you won't. You're special Johnny. Your mother's blood races through your veins."_

Johnny looked around the hall and smiled as he noticed that no one was near him to see. He quickly moved toward the bully and glared into his eyes.

"What are you lookin' at four eyes," the boy screamed as he glared down at the dark haired Johnny.

"At your face when I do this," Johnny hissed as he pushed his class mate down the stairs. He watched as the large kid tumbled down the stairs quicker than he had seen anyone roll before.

"_Isn't it funny,"_ the voice whispered, "_Fatties always roll."_

Johnny chuckled as he watched the boy grab at his arm and cry in pain. A teacher hurried out of her class room at the loud screams that were escaping Johnny's bully.

"What happened," the teacher demanded.

"He fell," Johnny stated simply, pretending to care if the boy was alright, "Is he going to be okay?"

"_They'll never know that it was you,"_ the female voice whispered in his ear once again, "_You will always be protected from them because you were conceived by Satan and a psychopath. You have us both to look over you. One happy family, Johnny."_

* * *

**The End. Thoughts?**


End file.
